War Power
by The Secretnator
Summary: 'War has always been the grand sagacity of every spirit which has grown too inward and too profound; its curative power lies even in the wounds one receives'- The 250th Hunger Games
1. Prologue

**Dorian Reinheart 21, Head Game Maker**

* * *

It is my second year of doing a job that I never thought I would do, thought I wouldn't enjoy but in a nation where citizens feel little power, the feeling of power, it's something different

The president chooses his head game makers by getting people to watch their habits, personality and that is how their chosen but in actual fact it was his father that did that since the president him self is only a few years older then me

Last year was a spectacle that everyone wanted, the career boys and the girl from 2 dominated, the games only lasted four days then the boy from 2 won, that's what he wanted a career victory, a male career victory

What I have learnt about the president is too things, he dislikes the poorer districts seeing them as useless and weak when in actual fact they give us more then district one does even four, and he is extremely sexist, ever since him and his father gained presidency only three females have one in thirty years

That's why when I give him my plan for the quarter quell there is a huge smile on his face "I call it the year of favouritism" I say

"I like it so twenty males, four females, how do you explain that to the districts" he says

"That each tribute was randomly drawn before the reapings, ever since the fourth rebellion 50 years ago the dynamics changed, more males are being born in the poorer districts, so every district has a 1-5 female, male ratio, plus when in the last thirty odd years has a female tribute killed more then two tributes" I ask

"Never" he says

"Exactly, I have also made sure every tribute is 17 or 18, and I hand chosen every tribute, I made sure I even it out from the regular kids, to the kids with a story in their past and believe me there are some" I say showing him the twenty four files

This year marks the 250th hunger games, the districts have tried four times to create a rebellion and it never works, some districts have changed, district 1,2, 4, 6 and 7 were our most loyal during the last rebellion they have become more wealthy and are given more opportunities to train

6 train assassins that patrol the district for rebels and abnormal behaviour, they are young men who are sadistic and hard hearted which is why the best young assassin in district 6 was one of the first chosen, especially since his one of the most evil children I have come across

7 have a lumber academy they train the children of axe work, even teaching them how to use a axe on killing people, 1, 2 and 4 have been given new academies better funded, classes that seperate the future tributes from casual trainees

How ever in district 2 similar to 6 we have a special trainee system, Male guards when a boy turns 6 he is trained to become a guard he trains at the career academy and captiol academy they are like peacekeepers but trained to fit into civilian life and have free will to kill or punish

"I like it a pair of twins, the District 2 pair who are younger siblings of previous victors, and two victors that killed the others siblings in their games, hoping for a rivalry" He says

"Doing research they were training partners, their relationship as let's say strained especially since one is a moral enforcer and one is a loud mouthed trouble maker, they have clashed a lot in the past three years" I say

"Then a rebel soldier how did you find that and from district four" he says

"There is a arms group, similar to a young group in district two, they aren't rebel's which is why they can't be killed and public execution or execution of rebels has been banned, his a soldier for them do enough digging you find a lot of dirt" I say

"Like a serial killer from 10 or a assassin from 6, I like that you have chosen 8 interesting tributes 4 raised killers and then the rest how do you choose" he asks

"Some may be known around the district either for being orphan, having anger issues or being miss popular and then some have ties to generations of rebel's, you wanted this year to be un-even a line between strong and weak" I say

"Career alliance, will there be one" he says

"I believe so district one obviously are twins, district four both are top trainees both come from rough upbringing, it is the pair from two I am unsure if but I believe they both will join" I say

"And I like that some of the outer boys are stronger, two of the girls are obvious bloodbath but I like how the girl from 5 is a popular medic, will be good if the districts fall in love with their tributes to see them be snatched away" he says

There is guilt involved with this job but at least a quarter of the tributes don't have parents or families at all "Like last year you know I don't use mutts or traps this year would be similar how even the arena would be survival based and the smarter tributes can find a advantage" I say

"I like it good job this may be the best games in history" he says

"I hope so too because you know I also don't intervene I leave it to chance but the tributes I have predicted in the top 8 all have a chance for victory it's if you want any of those tributes to win" I say

"Last year Jaidyn came from a youth gang, I think I am tolerant" he says

I honestly don't care what he believes as long as I am safe

* * *

 **Author note: Hi everyone welcome to my first story on this account, I have written previously on a different account which is why there may be some similarities how ever since these are all my own tributes not all with get a point of veiw they are mainly background characters, there will be between 8-14 main characters**

 **Since this is a Quarter quell there are three main twists:**

 **1\. 20 Males and 4 Female**

 **2\. Every tribute is either 17 or 18**

 **3\. Tributes were hand chosen and no volunteers will be allowed reasons for being chosen:**

 **-History (Tributes raised as guards, assassins, killers, rebel soildiers, part of a group or gang that disobey district laws)**

 **-Dedicated and Disciplined trainees with a sadistic nature or a unconvetional trainee**

 **-Well known in the district for good or bad reasons**

 **-Has a current or previous relative who was a rebel**

 **-Has a relationship or past history with district parter**

 **Tributes can fit up to one or four of the criteria**

 **This is also non-cannon**

* * *

 **Tribute list**

 **District 1**

 **Male 1:** Torin Zalens, 18

 **Male 2:** Merrick Zalens, 18

 **District 2**

 **Male:** Ansel Shenton, 18

 **Female:** Adelyn Berinar, 17

 **District 3**

 **Male 1:** Harlen Theron, 17

 **Male 2:** Samuel Haris, 17

 **District 4**

 **Male 1:** Finn Croman, 18

 **Male 2:** Asher Sumons, 18

 **District 5**

 **Male:** Edison Drake, 18

 **Female:** Imogen Eloin, 17

 **District 6**

 **Male 1:** Noah Alson, 18

 **Male 2:** Caden Nendon, 17

 **District 7**

 **Male 1:** Xavier Rylen, 18

 **Male 2:** Ryker Fileon, 17

 **District 8**

 **Male:** Kaleb Orson, 18

 **Female:** Elise Carlson, 17

 **District 9**

 **Male:** Beckham Alrain, 18

 **Female:** Eva Nerion, 17

 **District 10**

 **Male 1:** Cohen Evrest, 18

 **Male 2:** Aiden Nilson, 17

 **District 11**

 **Male 1:** Tarquin Zenight, 17

 **Male 2:** Edwin Der, 17

 **District 12**

 **Male 1:** Miller Locran, 18

 **Male 2:** Ari Gren, 18


	2. Pre-Reapings

**Pre-Reapings**

* * *

 **Adelyn Berinar 17, District 2 Female**

* * *

The annoying clicking of the count down clock forces me to slash the dummy in fustration "Can you shut that fucking thing off" I growl at my brother

Jaidyn stares at me then the large countdown to the reapings that is in this academy class room "Like it or not some trainees are excited" he says

"To have their dreams of competing in a freak show competition which is brutally killing other teenagers for the sick enjoyment of capitol citizens, give me a break ever since Elliot was killed you lost interest yet like that Delusional alpha male you are you volunteered, so congratulations" I scoff

He tilts his head at me, I have four brothers well had, three are still alive, unfortunately, the older two well they fucked me up, fucked Jaidyn up by joining some Delusional 'Brotherhood of district two'

When in actual fact it is a gang for disobedient young men who don't fit in anywhere else, they kill, steal, yet they can't be killed due to rules that a citizen under 30 can't be executed and that the peackeepers are sick of dealing with them

They raised us when our mother and father died and I always knew they were trying to mould me to stand up for what I believe in, that stealing and fighting is okay, that being a hatred filled teenage girl is normal

Now everyone see's me as a trouble maker, they avoid me, concerned about my brothers, I have my old friend who also changed, keeping a eye on me like some hawk ready to pounce if I step my foot out of line

Guards can kill but not the peackeepers yet my two older brothers or their Delusional cult are still roaming free because the district want them alive, Jaidyn and Elliot didn't get involved in that, they were dedicated trainees

In this District by law every child does a trial at the age of five and they either get sent to the academy, school or the masonary sector, my entire family got sent to the academy including myself "Elliot got killed in a training accident, but you know what happens if you drop out of training" he says

You either get killed by the guards, become homeless or a cult member "No Oscar killed Elliot because both were to hard to distinguish who deserved to volunteer, so they thought a death match to decide who volunteers is the way to go, this training centre is corrupt and you became a trainer like nothing ever happened" I say

He puts up with me, I guess he does take care of me but I hate what he did in his games, hate that he lied, he knew I needed him, I have no one else, I can't survive alone because I would of done something stupid and Ansel would of killed me or any male trainee for that fact I am let's say not the most popular girl walking around with the male population "It's the duty of a victor and I became a trainer to help you, You kept provoking Oscar and he told me if I didn't volunteer and when I won didn't join this centre he would of gotten Ansel to kill you" He says

"We have three other young victors alive where are they apart from Tylah of course" I say

"Training the lower levels" he says

I stare at him putting my sword done, maybe I did loose it a little bit, I guess I have had this anger building inside me for years, I was actually close with Elliot, Jaidyn was and still is very distant with me he protects me but doesn't give me comfort, Elliot did and then when Oscar killed him infront of me by the way and I seemed like the only one that cared

At least Jaidyn got revenge by killing his sister yet Oscar walks around like nothing happened, his brother is different, Me and Ansel were training partners ever since we started here, he was the closest person to a friend I have ever had

Throughout my years in the academy I have always been the only girl in the top grade, majority of the other girls in this district prefer to get a education and the ones that do train don't take it as seriously

I only took it seriously because it was a escape, I could bring out that rage on dummies instead of people because most of my life I have been compared and seen similar to my brothers

They hurt and kill people, I swore to myself I would never kill or hurt someone if my life weren't in danger, I clash with males I always have which is why I'm always isolated, to be alone and to be honest I like it

Ansel gave me that escape, he was a guard but he seemed different then the cracks started to appear, Elliot died, I started acted out and he was told that he was responsible for my behaviour, then his sister died last year and we hit breaking point

Honestly I don't care if I live or die, but I would never volunteer, and I'm hoping I will keep flying under the radar in our district you can't be under 16 to volunteer, last year I was meant to be chosen because even though I was younger then most female trainees in the second highest levels, I was seen as the best chance

So I purposefully got a fight with a boy in my class who has trouble with his temper like me, he broke my arm and I couldn't volunteer, this year I have had Jaidyn privately train me all year and both Oscar and Ansel watching me

I just hope that they will wait one more year then I won't volunteer and I will be free to do what I want "This is your fault" I sneer

"What did I do now" He asks

I signal to the 24 hour clock, 24 hours before the games the two tributes are chosen, If Jaidyn really cared for me he would of pulled me out yet he didn't "If I pulled you out you would of been killed, you have broken rules Adelyn" he says

"You killed people and your still alive" I say

He was brutal in the games, not the boy that stands next to me now, I don't know it it was a act or now the guilt has forced him to be all innocent "Adelyn"

I turn around to see Oscar approaching and I almost run but Jaidyn grabs my arm "She isn't volunteering I told you that" He says

"You don't tell me what to do, come with me alone" He says the first part to Jaidyn the last part to me

His only 21, won three years ago yet he runs this place, his a naracisstic asshole and if I had the chance, I would kill him, his the only person I would kill, you have no choice to join the academy but you do have when deciding whether you want to volunteer or not

If you decide not too I will loose my spot and it could have harsh consequences for males especially since the only role they can do is either be a guard, victor or stone mason

Females have more options and since I am good with my hands and smashing stuff, I already have something sorted, so I can have a choice, I walk into his office and he closes the door when I try and open it it is locked

He signals me to sit and I do "Obviously you know why you are here, you should of volunteered last year but this year your not getting out of it" He says

"Don't blame me you chose your sister, so her death is technically on your hands all you care about is victors, I won't bring you that" I say

He clenches his first but unlike his brother he had more self control "you didn't have to perform so well, this is what you were trained to be, don't throw it away and follow the pathway of your brothers" he says

I almost lash out of him, almost, but I see the remote in his hands, the remote to signal a guard specifically his brother, Ansel doesn't scare me but I don't want to be killed by his family "I got a great idea why not you volunteer and kill yourself" I say

He smirks "Your only alive because of me your volunteering end of subject" He says

"You only want me to volunteer, so I could die don't use this I have a good chance sayinc, I am one of the only females here because they realised what this centre is like, you perform well your better treated, yet all you and the victors in this district want is more victory, so I'm sorry, actually I'm not sorry, but I'm not volunteering so go fuck yourself" I say standing up

"We will rig the reapings don't forget I have a lot of power" he says

"Go ahead and then I will announce in front of all of panem the dirty little secret your hiding, yeah I know, when your such a bad child like you me you dig into peoples history, steal important documents" I say

He stands up and I almost stand back, he did have a high body count so provoking a boy that brutally killed 8 tributes isn't the smartest thing but I don't make smart decisions "Fine we will find someone else but if I see you near here again I will kill you myself" he sneers walking past me and opening the door, I walk out feeling relieved

The things I do does show that I may not be as scared of death as I should, yet my mind is always coming up with tricks and plans, I don't actually know what he did, but clearly he did something and I am a good liar

"What happened" Jaidyn says when I am about to walk out

"I quit" I say

"And his okay with that?" He questions

"Yes, so sorry to disappoint you" I say

"I didn't want you to volunteer, don't you understand, I was trying to help you, if you were to live I had to volunteer, so stop treating me like you meant nothing to me because you do" he says

"Your the only one I care about now, you know it's hard for me to express that" I say

He puts his hand on my shoulder "Stay out of trouble until I come back home yeah" he says

"I will try" I say smirking

I walk out, there is still a chance I may be reaped but at least I will of had no choice, I am sick of being compared to Jaidyn or being seen as a low life, if I get reaped then I will show people the real me, the one that is slowly vanishing due to the fact I don't really know the real me

I guess I just act out because that is what people think of me, I don't want to be a people pleaser or Change because it will make others happy, I was always someone who would argue back or get angry over little things but I would never be violent

I keep walking until I see Ansel approach me, these fucking guards are everywhere, we have peacekeepers but we also have young guards who wear causal clothes and who follow persons of interest or kill people, for petty things as well "What do you want" I ask

I'm lucky his very reserved with his emotions, so am I but I have anger issues well that's what I have been told my multiple people, it also means he shows little concern for others, him and his brother hate each other yet it's his duty to follow his order or what ever

But I saw the cracks in his iceman facade when his sister died, he stops when his in front of me and to get to the victors village I had to walk though a alley way which is completely empty "You threatened my brother" He states

Well news travels quick "He threatened me as well, why am I always the bad one in this situation by law I don't have to volunteer, you follow the law don't you, your the perfect moral enforcer" I scoff

"If I was perfect I would of killed you earlier, Twenty cases of robbery, breaking into a government building seven times, stealing government files, Association with the brother hood, Getting into a fight with 9 Male students over the past three years and disrespect of a victor, your lucky your a minor and a female since public execution isn't allowed for minors and females can't become Avox's" he says

"How do you know all that?" I ask

"When I graduated 2 years ago I was given my duty and that was to watch and kill you if you were to step out of line" he says

"So our friendship was fake then your pathetic" I say

He grabs the end of my top pushing me against the wall, I sneer at him, so I will be another criminal dying in the streets to be honest that doesn't scare me "It wasn't but I am honourable and since you won't volunteer there is no need to keep you alive" He says quietly

I try and hit him away but he just wraps his hand around my neck and that's when the fear of dying hits full force "He didn't tell you that you were chosen to volunteer either I'm guessing"

His grip loosens "Your lying" He says leaning in closer

"I saw the tribute list, he promised you freedom didn't he, he wants a victor Ansel and your our best shot, that's why he has told you to kill me but since I know a dirty secret of his well he can't rig me in, but with you he can" I say

"I will kill if you tell anyone" He growls in my ear, his grip is tightening but I know his cracks are starting to appear, so they do have a secret, don't I have leverage

"Secrets safe with me" I say

He lets go "Your lucky but he can't force me in if your still alive but the second the reapings are over I am coming for you" He says shoving me then walking off

I bought myself some time but I need to find out what this secret is and I need to work out how I can stop him from killing me, all I hope is that this quarter quell twist won't force me in the games or force him in because as much as I hate him I prefer to harass him and see him slowly cracked here

* * *

 **Torin Zalens 18, District 1 Male, 1**

* * *

The centre is buzzing with excitement, trainees showing anything they can to try and sway the mind of the two mentors who will choose, who gets the honour to volunteer

I am one of them yet I also don't want to volunteer, I feel the need that I can't and that is due to my other half, I glance at Merrick who stares at the blade in his hand like his about to hurt him self or slash the dummy

Siblings aren't normally close in this district but it is different when you have a identical twin, we can't be any different but we can't leave each others sight which is odd for brothers

But I feel a sense of ownership, almost a paternal responsibility, he isn't like me, he doesn't see point of the games, doesn't really feel excited by it, but he has issues, Mentally I am concerned, he zones out, what he thinks and pictures he draws, sets alarm bells

He says he hears voices and believes that when people get killed they get sent to a better place to protect others from them, but they can come back, that is why he trains but he looses concentration or has a emotional moment every few hours

My mother and father are wealthy business owners and they have always dreamed of having a victor in the family, Merrick didn't start showing his issues until a few years ago by then I have already dedicated myself to training, I want to bring pride to my district, I want to show that not all careers are ruthless, selfish or insane killers

But with Merrick the way he is, the fact he depends on me so much, that our parents won't even send him to a therapist because it will stain their image, I don't know if I want to

"Shit" Merrick says

I only hear the clang of a knife to get me to put my weapon down to see him holding his bloody hand, his a good fighter most likely our best, he has the sadistic streak as well but he can't make decisions, he does reckless things and he has this obsession with sharp objects

Plus the fact he doesn't understand the concepts of life and death, I walk over to him grabbing his hand "I told you not to hold the blade" I say

Mum and Dad they are working all the time so they don't teach him right from wrong to be honest he should hate me, I was always seen as the better twin, the more stable one, I was always the favourite one

Even after making sure we look exactly identical by using contact lenses instead of glasses people always know which is the stable and unstable twin, which one has some much potential and which one will be dead in a few years "Not all blades are sharp" He says quietly

I give him a bandage from the first aid section "This is our last year you should be happy" I say

"Who is volunteering?" He asks

His worried it will be me, I am worried it will be him, we don't care about the honour even though I would love to, his more important but I know he doesn't want to volunteer, he won't survive I know his strong, stronger then me but he just doesn't understand the true meaning of the games as much as I tell him that people really die he just gets angry at me "I don't know but it is a quarter quell" I say

"What's that?" He says

"A twist year" I say

Normally by now the twists would get revealed but not yet, maybe there isn't any or maybe they like the element of surprise, the bell goes and everyone runs over to the front, the two mentors of each year train and watch the group of 18 years old for one year and after that they choose

Our victors couldn't be more different Harley is closest to the typical victor I have ever seen, only wants victory then Henry well he broke the rules by volunteering and he won, this district does have strict rules but once your victor your exempt, district 2 have always been ahead of us and now four are as well

Merrick follows me and everyone runs to the wall, a blonde girl squeals with excitement as everyone else walks away with disappointment almost every single boy glaring at us that's when I walk over and my heart sinks

For years I have dreamed to compete but also dreaded the fact my brother may go in "Who is it" he says, I stand in front of the paper

I stare him and he looks at the paper shaking his head "I don't want to go" he says

I don't know why they would choose him, is too get rid of him, is it to compete with district 2 who has a tendacy of choosing unstable males, I grab his shoulder "You won't be going in okay, just go home I will work it out" I say

"Don't leave me, don't go in your promised" he says

I did promise but that was if I had a choice, I lied to him, we don't have a choice to volunteer or not, if a child who is chosen to volunteer doesn't, their family will be killed, I don't care about my parents, I care about him and because we are both Male I can't go in with him, so I need to take his place

"I will" I say, he reluctantly leaves and I walk to Henry's office, he said he will change Harley's mind to convince him that neither of us should volunteer but sadly we thought that he could, which is why we didn't hide or not show our talent

I had a feeling I wasn't going to be picked, they don't believe I am a killer maybe I am not but I can become one, he let's me in staring at me for a moment "Torin?" He asks

Me and Merrick always wear different clothes yet people still get us confused but Henry is pretty good at telling us part, I nod my head "I tried everything but Harley used that older excuse and got support from the other victors, he wants a tribute he knows will become murderous and cruel, he doesn't want a dedicated trainee anymore" He says

"The blonde girl only cares about boys and she was chosen" I say

"Harley is a creep, some girl kisses up to him and she is chosen explains why we haven't had a female victor in years" he says

"Can he tell us apart" I say

"No one can but your brother is scared of me for some reason that's why I knew it was you" he says

"His scared of paternal figures, you have a child even though your only 23, our father treats him quite badly" I say

"He needs help and care not to get slaughtered and forgotten" He says

"I was thinking of volunteering in his place but pretending I'm Merrick" I say

"You two couldn't be anymore different" he says

I grab the pen on his desk staring at the edge "Is this pen sharp" I say tiling my head

"You even have that look in your eyes, the one that he has almost all the time, you know your going to have to act like that all games" he says

"Maybe but once we are in the games does it matter" I say

"Considering they let Jaidyn win last year after he tried set a bomb in the training centre during private sessions probably not, are you sure though?" He says

"I spent all my life training for this moment, if Merrick was capable of living on his own I would of volunteered, but if we have no choice, I have to hope, he will be okay, his safer here then in the games, he isn't a killer he may fantasise about blood, may be curious about killing but I know him, he would hate himself for ending a life" I say

"I am mentoring the boy this year, but there still may be hope it is a quarterquell" He says

"Do you know anything" I ask

He shakes his head "They are going to announce it later, we were told nothing, the tributes can be anyone for all we know" he says

"What do I tell him, when I volunteer he may be crushed" I say

"Tell him this was your choice and it's the only way, he may want to go in your place to protect you but I agree with you, you have a better chance, his too dependent he will clutch on to someone, he sees as a brother or even maternal figure and he may get hurt, you at least are disciplined enough to know how to play, your the perfect career leader" he says

That has been my dream, when we were younger me and Merrick weren't that close we use to argue all the time, I wanted to compete he didn't but when I saw our parents mistreat him, when I saw the little habits he had and how he would always be by my side even if I treated him bad, we started to connect now I couldn't imagine life with out him and how much we both need each other

"I will" I say

"Just don't let your parents know yet they will throw a party and then everyone will know your going in Torin's place this probably is illegal but I will make sure your brother is protected and sent somoen where he is looked after" he says

"Thank you" I say beginning to walk out

"Merrick"

I hear Harley's voice and I slowly look around twitching my hand and widening my eyes, Merrick is also afraid of Harley, he wanted to send the people who scares him to the better place but I told him they suffer being alive and he, well, believed me

"You better volunteer" he says

I quickly nods wanting to walk out but he follows me "I know you may be confused why I chose your brother, but he isn't a killer but I know deep down you are, you have a darkness inside you and when let out I see you killing many people" he says

"People don't die they get sent to a better place, where they can't hurt people and only I can let them out" I say

Every time the word kill or death is mentioned he says that exact quote "I agree there are bad people in the games" he says

I just stare at him nodding and he lets me go, as I walk back home climbing through the window instead of walking through the doors Merrick jumps but calms when he sees me, putting down his sketch book

We use to have seperate rooms but when we got a little older we use to sneak into each others room, until Mum and dad finally moved my bed in here "We have no choice, once a trainee is chosen, they must volunteer, I know you don't want to go in, I know you don't want to hurt people but now you might and if you choose not to both of us will be killed, which is why I told Henry I will go in pretending to be you" I say

"I need you Torin, If you loose you will be gone for a while, I don't know if I can bring you back, I don't know if I can die" He says

I put my hand on his shoulder "In the hunger games the children, they never come back the captiol make sure of it, I can win this" I say

"And if you don't" He says softly

"I will, I promise you I am not dying, okay" I say

"Your not me though" he says

"I know you Merrick I can act like you, I just need you to stay indoors all day so people don't get suspicious" I say

"What about the parents" he scoffs

"They think your volunteering, I will tell them I am moving out of home to fulfil my career as a gem miner then you go to this place where you will be protected and have the help you need to I come Back" I say handing him a card

He takes it "I hate them, they forced us into this" He says

Technically I chose to but he would never get angry at me, he just hates our parents and I can't blame him, they treat him like his a disappointment, ignores him, belittles him like every wealthy citizen does when we attend formal dinners or gatherings

His seen as mentally insane and those get look down upon from the rich but the district itself is the best place for people that need help and care, I know there is a chance I may die and he will be left alone, I want him to have the best chance he can

And if I do die, at least he won't be compared to me anymore

* * *

 **Noah Alson 18, District 6 Male, 1**

* * *

I stand in the dark room as the Manager of the institution and his assistant watch my latest work

The assistant looks away instantly shock and disgust on his face as if he is about t faint, how ever the manager watching looks impressed and I smirk, originally I didn't want my work to be video taped but when the institution found out the real me, realised that the cut up and destroyed bodies were killed by me, they had questions

I was abandoned as a newborn, by parents who most likely were drug addicts, this district take abandoned boys, give them a home, give them a education and train them to rid this district of plagues and stains that give us a bad reputation

We are known as the fucked up district to others and to be honest they are right, drug addicts, prostitution, three quarters of the district homeless, the outskirts out number the city people, those people they are nothing but waste of spaces, they are pathetic and bring this sort of anger outside of me

Maybe I was brainwashed but the first time I ended a life, had blood on my hands, this darkness took over, this thirst blood, this enjoyment seeing people suffer, I held it together but 3 years ago I clicked, I broke the rules by torturing, I split blood almost everyday, I taunted and played games with my victims

I killed more people then 50 assassins together, the captiol forced our district to hire people, to kill the unworthy or the criminals, to wipe the population and clean our district up yet when I was caught out after 2 years they let me live, they let me quietly go on and do my thing

The mayor knows, the captiol know but the people don't know who I am, know that assassins exist in this district with the sole purpose of making it a better place, keeping me alive is a mistake, I don't only kill the people in the outskirts but any one I see and have this urge to kill and that is a lot of people, I just cover up their bodies

Now they allow me to kill anyone from the outskirts, giving me a place to kill, give me weapons as long as I video tape what I do which they keep and air to the district, I have to wear a hood and I don't necessarily kill the one I normally do

I find a target, I stalk that target, I hunt, I aduct, I keep them alive for exactly 17 hours finding a reason to kill them, I taunt them or I torture them then I kill, I do it brutally I want their blood covering me, I want to see broken broken skin, crushed bones and organs

It calms me, it is almost like a addiction "That is going to give me nightmares" The manager says with a small smirk on his lips

I have known him since I was born he was the one that manages the institution, he doesn't train us but he observes each year the numbers get less the weaker ones get thrown out and by the time we turn 18 only 20 Males become fully fledged assassin, the best role you can have in this district

Most of the boys here do it because they have no choice or they enjoy the power, I enjoy the killing and well everyone here is too scared to go against me, I can destroy this place with everything I know about it but I won't

I hate how they took away my childhood, made me this soulless human whose only purpose is to kill but I have embraced it, we are better trained then the careers, we are given better facilities, better trainers

"That isn't the worse I have done but I only show little for the camera" I say

They told me to come in earlier today which was a nuisance considering I have victim number 657 waiting for death to bring them into the darkness they deserve to endure

Victims normally come to me when I walk through the outskirts, whether it is a beggar, a boy trying to start a fight, a girl waiting sexual activities, I don't go out of my way unless the victim has importance

The mayor thinks his daughters death was a suicide, I know the real truth and I didn't want him to believe we don't need assassin's anymore then I will have to keep hiding, I won't get to show my talent and inflict fear on the idiots that realise killers lurk in the darkness every day "Yet no one knows this sadistic killer is a assassin, no one knows it is you, I'm guessing you isolate yourself because you do have that insane look in your eyes" he says

That some what annoyes me but does this mans opinion really effect me, no the only reason he is alive because it benefits me, I need the assassin institution otherwise killing will be a lot harder not in the outskirts but in the city where the workers and wealthy citizens live

He pulls out two items one a knife another a badge "Normally we wait until after the reapings but I know you most likely won't volunteer" he says

"Why kill on live TV where everyone finds out the real me, when I can hide in the darkness, play my games and never be identified" I say

"Plus we need you here, your the first assassin we have ever come across that doesn't feel any guilt at all, we can't read your emotions, your the strongest and most weaponary capable, your intelligent, you can be the head assassin one down which is why I am proud to announce you are a fully fledged assassin" he says

I take the items "This is a honour" I say

"I don't know if that was the truth or sarcasm but just go out there and keep killing, you don't need to train anymore you can still use the facilities but I expect a kill a week from you and take more videos" he says

I really wish I could take a video of me ripping his spleen out but I don't kill older people, killing children and young adults means stealing years of their life, like my childhood was stolen away that is my retribution, my revenge and maybe one day I can escape this disgrace of a district and get myself intro a career district, don't I want to slaughter some of them

That would be a positive of the games, I do fantasise Torturing a career tribute with the hundreds way of killing or hurting someone I have in my head

"I will" I state

"Also keep your eyes out because a few children from the city have gone missing, we may have a serial killer in the city but I know it isn't a assassin since you guys take pride in taking a trophy from your victims and making their deaths known" he says

"We kill to inflict fear, we take trophies to insult the victims" I say

He doesn't even know the oath we take, the oath I broke because I hold no loyalties "Well keep doing that" he says

I nod walking out and to my room, a few students nodding to me, I have no emotional connection to any of these boys, I stay to myself, speak little not wanting them to find out my true demons, I am seen as a little unstable but the more I talk the more I show my true colours

I walk to my room putting the knife in my draw staring at the clock, I have lost my routine due to this meeting, but if I am a fully fledged assassin means I will be getting a list of people to kill the ones I must take video of

Select, Capture, Kill

That is the assassin philosophy but not philosophy

Select, Stalk, Hunt, Capture, Torture, kill

I want to analyse my victims fears, weaknesses, how I can control them how I can punish them mentally, how their death can be as painful as possible

The manager here describes me as in human, that my heart is made of ice and I feel no emotions, when your isolated, treated as some soldier since birth, not allowed to be a kid you start to shut things off, eventually you just loose every part of your self

And since I was allowed to give into my sadistic nature I was too far gone "Good job for graduating early" My room mate Cameron says

"Thanks when are you finding out" I ask

As a physcopath does I do socially interact when I need, sadly here you have to share a room, I am hardly even here anyways but Cameron is the next best assassin behind me, if I start to fully isolate myself the institution may start to believe I have different motives and I don't believe my time to die is soon

"Tomorrow during the trials, normally every year one is chosen before hand, I guess that was you" He says

I shrug "If it means anything you should get it, tip is just don't make facial expressions when you kill, you flinch a little" I say

He nods "How do you do it, I know I have been here all my life but killing still doesn't feel right especially since I am always given children" he says

"That's the issue you see them as someone, see them as nothing but a number, don't know their names, don't know their backgrounds, don't know why they are a name on the list, it makes it easiest then after a few years you feel nothing anyways" I say

"Thanks, are you going to the main room" he says

"I have business to do maybe another time" I say

He nods and I quickly walk off, his always trying to get me to interact with the others, that's the only social time we get, 20 minutes each day to speak to one another then we do our own thing, training or killing then we must be quiet during nights me well I always avoid the crowds not wanting to have to act for more then ten minutes

I walk through the district and down to the bunker, I have two bunkers one the district knows about, the one I can only be who they want and take a video, then my hide out, the one that I have had for over 6 years where I kill or just isolate myself where I can be my true self, give into my sadistic nature with out having to worry about consequence of breaking the rules

The institution they don't understand the real meaning of punishing, the real meaning of killing they do it to wipe the population but killing is more then that, I don't trust anyone to understand what I feel, the feeling of adrenaline, of pride when I end a life but not just ending a life, the pain they feel, the pain their family or friends feel having parts of their bodies getting sent them without finding the other parts, not knowing what truely happened to them

I make it down stairs opening the door, the final day before reapings I have a important kill, I take someone with importance in the district, they have to be young, whether it is the child of a factory owner, sibling of a victor, child of someone in the district government

The mayor was the one that forced me to take videos to be able to control the district better, it was my fault for being caught but I wish they just kept letting me do my thing instead of killing who they want, how they want and when they want

He has two children, well had, I killed his daughter a few months ago, cut out of spine and heart, threw her body over the fence where eventually the snow covered it, ever since her heart was sent in a box, the patrol around the city go stricter taking away the security from the outskirts, allowing us Assassins with more bodies to kill

When I walk through the city no one even blinks a eye I fit in easily, it was easy to trick the mayors daughter into coming with me the son well I had to knock him out yet no one knows yet, all I had to do was write a note saying he ran away and now no one is looking

He starts screaming in his gag trying to pull the ropes off, one of the best feelings for me is when the victim sees who their killer will be, some of them are shocked that a assassin will stick to a new low, some didn't even know me but when I kill for the institution I need to wear a hood

I pull of his gag fingering the knife in my hand "Noah" he says

"Funny thing your sister had a similar reaction" I say

His eyes widened, he was a rebellious son, so killing him is a little difficult but I want the mayor to suffer, I don't kill people over 25 so his lucky but by taking his children away from him, he can realise what it's like to have no one to love you or to love

"You killed my sister, your the one killing all those people" he says fear in his voice as I cut the ropes off his hand but by placing the knife on his neck, he knows not to try and fight me

The training we have to take to become fully fledged Assassins make us very hard to fight, very hard to kill everyone has a weakness, so do I, but I have never had to experience that "I'm a assassin it is my job" I say

"Not torturing the city citizens, not sending limbs or organs to families in a box, Assassins are meant to protect us from people like you" he says

"People like me, that's a bit vague, you have a mouth on you" I say tracining my knife on his lips slowly pushing the knife into his mouth now he starts struggling but I just put my knees in his hands

"I don't know if that's a compliment or insult but you never found your sisters body, you don't even know what I did to that little slut, see I just gave you a hint" I say softly

I pull the knife out "Please Noah, please" He says first he was insulting me now he finally realise death is chasing him

"Are you trying to get my emotions to let you go, sorry I don't have any" I say

"You will get caught, you know that right" he says

"I was asked to search for a killer in the city, I think I am alright" I say smirking and standing up

"Was it slow?" He asks as I take another knife from my collection and them a bracelet from my shelf which I throw at him

"She had this since she was born" he says

"Yes it was and before you ask as a assassin we take trophies" I say walking back over to him

"I always wondered what happened to my sister now I wished I didn't" he says

I twist the knife in my hands placing the gag back in his mouth "Blame your father for me if you ever see him" I say brining my knife up

This is what I was meant to do, who I was meant to be, a assassin is a killer, not a protector they kill anyone they see fit, that's who I am I may be following the districts ideology but I am playing them at the same time and when I see the perfect one to come I will put a knife in their back like they did to every child's life they stole

* * *

 **Asher Summons 18, District 4 Male, 2**

* * *

I watch the mayor on the television ready to announce the game rules for this year, they parade it like it is some big deal, a spectacle and they question why people rebel

Why there has been 4 rebellions which have all failed but this time, this time we are preparing, my grandfather was a rebel soldier executed on live TV when the captial caught all of them

My parents were killed few years back due to speaking up in public, I didn't want anything to do with the rebel society, my parents gave me a choice and I wanted to live a normal life, I wanted to be a boat driver but that all crashed down when they were killed

And the leader brought me into their group, I live a double life, I train at the academy but purposely don't do well to ensure I am not chosen I wasn't chosen anyway but with the rebels I'm a soldier, not only a physical fighter but a tactical one, I analyse, detect and come up with strategies, we are speaking to rebel groups in other districts via a web server to hopefully plan a rebellion in the next few years

I was relieved when I wasn't the chosen volunteer, every career district if your chosen you must volunteer if not there are large consequences, if someone volunteers when they aren't chosen there are consequences

I should of joint my parents before hand what the rebels want to do is the right thing, the captiol they are taking too much from us, they believe killing children is right to get us to obey they made changes since the last rebellion but it still isn't what we want

"This is the announcement of the twist for the 250th hunger games which the reapings will occur tomorrow morning" The mayor says

I'm just relieved I can leave training after tomorrow and fully dedicate my time to the rebels, children are monitor by the mayor we either need to be at school or the centre then when we graduate they don't keep tracks on us, the rebels gave me a home, all of them are young and we also get to work the job we want

I have been a rebel, training for five years now and I know how to defend myself and fight quicker then I learnt in the 12 years at the academy

" _There will be three twists this year_

 _1\. 20 Males and 4 Female_

 _2\. Every tribute is either 17 or 18_

 _3\. Tributes were hand chosen and no volunteers will be allowed reasons for being chosen:_

 _-History (Tributes raised as guards, assassins, killers, rebel soildiers, part of a group or gang that disobey district laws)_

 _-Dedicated and Disciplined trainees with a sadistic nature or a unconvetional trainee_

 _-Well known in the district for good or bad reasons_

 _-Has a current or previous relative who was a rebel_

 _-Has a relationship or past history with district parter_

 _Tributes can fit up to one or four of the criteria_

 _Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour'_

My heart beats against my chest as anger fills me and I almost smash the tv but I control myself, cowards, they think angering the rebels is smart thinking they can throw tributes in with a story to tell will make us more obedient but then I realise they don't care about us

They aren't afraid of us, of the people that were unlucky enough to be born in a district, we are their workers, the people in the captiol they don't have to work, don't have to worry, they priss around in expensive clothing, get things done for them

Life in four isn't as hard as in some districts but it's the fact that we don't have any freedom, that we must follow rules and saying anything bad about the capitol gets you killed

I hate having to be careful with my words, I have already been locked up before for disobedience, not staying in at curfew or bad mouthing the peacekeepers but as long as I don't say anything rebellious, I can't be killed

My door opens and Carson the leader of a rebel group walks in, he was second in command when my father was leader since he was young at the time even now he is but he is the oldest in this group even though his 24, the rebels use to be full of adults with years of experience but now we are a bunch of boys who want revenge on the captiol and in a sense that makes as stronger, closer as a group

"You saw it" he says

"They want entertainment, the captiol form a sexist society where they believe males will dominate put 20 in the arena, more blood will spill, more entertaining fights, more tributes with stories to follow and celebrate" I say

"They don't know about us, they wouldn't know who you are, you may be a little mouthy in public but your not the worse here and if you do get reaped well, we will make sure they regret their decision and you cause hell" he says

"I got the key to the secretary office, I think they a got whole lot of cash" I say

"Illegal cash?" He questions

"I'm going to sneak in now, hopefully this can bring down the mayor and if the captiol are in on it, imagine when other districts find out, their may not be a rebellion but the more we make the districts hate the captiol the better, they may be trying to bribe us by making the conditions better, making the career districts and 6,7 stronger, but the one thing we want gone is still here" I say

"Do you need help" He says

"I should be fine, I am the spy aren't I, did you check in with the other boys who are eligible" I say

"They aren't in the training system, that's why I was concerned for you, the captiol still want strong careers, they don't know how well trained us soldiers are what are you ranked in the centre" he asks

"4th, if I get provoked I get angry then I slash a dummy or smash a dummy, there is a bunch of rich kids that train and piss me off" I say

"You don't seem concerned" he says

"Have you ever seen me show emotions" I ask

He shakes his head "Exactly I am okay" I say

He lets me walk out, I walk through the alleyways knowing it's the safest route without getting caught and considering I stole the key, the patrolling here is pretty bad

I keep walking when I see Finn walking from the centre and I can't help but interact with him "Must suck realising you wasted 13 years of your life for nothing" I say

Finn is probably the nicest at the centre but was always the best, he scored highly in every section, was dedicated, wanted to perfect his skills but I hate careers, I hate children that waste their life training for the games which is just entertainment for the captiol, pride for their district and to be seen as a celebrity, it sickens me and I swear if I were to ever get reaped I would murder all those brainwashed ignorant careers

They deserve death and if they are willing to risk their life for some stupid game, the ones that are reaped they don't have a choice, I only trained part time and mine was recreational

Unlike 1 and 2 we don't seperate on skill or ability just age, and since I am a tactical spy I did analyse all the trainees and fine out the anti capitols and the pro captiols

"Sounds a bit hypocritical,you trained too" He says

Dickhead knows I am right, see Finn was the perfect career, wants to win for the pride of the district and all that stupid bullshit, never stepped a foot wrong was Mr perfect, it's even worse the fact his poor yet he still plays by the capitol wishes

His father is a boat cleaner, the worse job you can have yet he trains for nothing when he could of become a fishermen "School isn't my thing and I did it reacrationally, unlike you I have a paying job" I say

"What do you do, I hardly see you around here or by the docks" he asks

I walk past him stopping "I am a serial killer" I say

The face he makes is priceless and I chuckle walking over to him "Kidding but you may want to be careful with your questioning, careers like you sicken me to the core" I growl

"You may be chosen" He says

"I don't give a fuck" I say walking off

The chances are higher now that two males will be chosen "Asher wait" He says

I turn around "You May believe every career wants pride or for the district, I trained because I want a proper life for my family, being a fishermen it won't help a family of five survive, training a escape something I am good at" He says

"You careers don't realise the games aren't like training, no one gives a crap how well you use that weapon thingy you throw around, or how quick you comeplete a memory test, you kill people, you kill people so the capitol can punish us" I say

He tilts his head "Oh my god, your a rebel soldier" He says quietly

I lash out on him grabbing him "I will kill you right-"

He cuts me off "Funny thing is I considered being a rebel soilder but biting the hand the feeds me isn't worth it, I won't tell anyone" I say

I don't like him, but he is noble and humble I have seen it "I am a tactical spy, I will find something that can destroy your family if you wrong me" I say shoving him to the ground

"The captiol they know everything, they will know about you" he says

"Unconventional career" I whisper to myself

I smirk at him "Don't give up your dream yet Finn" I say running off making sure he won't follow me, I make it to the edge of the justice build, moving the bin I hid in front of the vent, I have snuck in here before but I need a key to get into the secretaries door because as much as a I tried I can't open the vent from the outside

The mayor is a selfish asshole that is what I decided when listening in, I crawl through the vent and into the main room, it is evening so the offices would be closed by now, I carefully open the vent jumping out then sneaking to the secretary room

We aren't close enough to district 3 to be able to use their wireless internet to get video cameras which is good for people like me, I use the key to open the door feeling relieved when no one is here there and the money is still there, I bring my camera out taking a photo

Then a see the note 'Thank you District four for being loyal to use during the rebellion and giving the names and families of the rebels, this is why every year we will be sending you money as thank you for giving us names, these rebels will not be killed instead we will wait until they plan a attack and we will be ready for them'

That explains everything instead of stopping the rebels the capitol allowed it to happen it was trap, I take the note making sure I can pull the vent from the wall but before I do that I angrily throw the books off his desk using the chair to smash the window before I jump in the vent my heart pulsing but no one comes of course not curfew is early tonight not that the peacekeepers are out

They are useless in this district, I do feel rage though and I may not feel emotions but I do sometimes feel anger, I want to bomb the captiol that is my dream but it might never happen, it's just a fantasy like murdering the president but a boy can dream

I quickly run when I bash straight into some "What the fuck Finn" I growl

I am sick of this guy "Did you just run from the justice building" he asks

"Were you following me" I say

"I have to go through the alley ways to get home in case I get caught" he says

"You get caught spend a night in a nice little white room then your free, your such a goody-goody fuck, your bringing out some violent tendacies in me, one thing about me I'm not violent but I'm in a mood" I say

"I want a good life" he says

"Doing What busking for money" I laugh

He tilts his head "Look I know you hate me but we very well could be district partners" he says

"No we aren't I don't why the fuck they will choose you" I say

"You said my wish may come true" He says

"Your wish not mine, I'm not getting reaped and if I do well I'm not allying with you, so we don't need to be friends, I am only friends to my kind" I say walking off

Maybe I am being some what ignorant and arrogant believing I won't be reaped but to be honest the fact of getting reaped doesn't scare me, I am a rebel and if I can rebel in front of the rainbow morons then I will it may knock them down and if I can try and unravel things from the inside them maybe my fantasy can come true a lot earlier

* * *

 **Author note: There will be another reaping, chapter follwoed by train rides, at the moment 12 tributes are getting a point of view before the games, some will get three, it doesn't mean that the ones with more point of views will make it further but those tributes have a bigger story to tell**


	3. Reapings

**Reapings**

* * *

 **Ansel Shenton 18, District 2 Male**

* * *

After watching the quarter quell announcement I am not sure if I should be nervous or relieved, I am a guard, not a career, I did not train for the games, I trained for my district, to protect my district, to wipe out people that try to cause havoc

It is mandatory for a guard to conduct career training to help us excel in our skills, in my year, all the guard boys were the strongest and I knew all my brothers cares about is victors, I have tried to avoid him since yesterday knowing he will be pissed of that I kept Adelyn alive, I can kill her any time but I wanted to disobey him for once in my life

Now knowing the capitol choose the tributes but I have this feeling deep down that it will be me, I am a guard and that is one of the criteria's

I'm not afraid of competing or dying but I would rather not risk my life for something so pointless, winning it doesn't bring anything but pain, my sister died and my brother doesn't care, I don't want to bring pride to people like him, that's all they care about

At least being a guard I have purpose, I can give in to this sadistic nature I have inside me by punishing who should be punished, by protecting the district and not having to live my life being fake

Guards are to be cold, to be distant to show no mercy and that is who I am, I have always blocked myself off, after my parents left us, my brother took guardianship, he gave us what we needed but he was young himself and he was so obsessed with being victor that, he didn't care

That's why I connected with Adelyn we were on the opposite ends of the spectrum she was a trouble maker, I was a enforcer yet we had so much in common then my brother ruined it and she kept pushing the boundaries, it is her fault that my sister is dead

That's why I want to kill her, Jaidyn did what any normal tribute would of done to live, he was actually kind to her in the games and they only fought because Adelyn was too selfish to realise that if you perform well enough you have to volunteer she had to go break her arm on purpose forcing my sister to volunteer

That is why I hate her, that's when I finally blocked myself out from my brother, that's when the anger I tried so hard to bury is finally starting to escape, my sister actually cared for me, showed me love something I never experienced

Sadly I couldn't kill Adelyn since she is the best female in the academy and I would of been stripped of my job if I did that but when she told me I was going to be forced to volunteer I knew I had to keep her alive, my brother didn't say anything to me but I remember with my sister, he told her the morning of the reapings and one thing about Adelyn is that she has never lied to me, she finds ways to get information

My door opens "Can you knock next time" I say

"Why is she still alive, I told you to kill her" Oscar says

We aren't like peacekeepers, we are given approval to kill anyone that commits a crime, we are given guns but we go undercover, when you turn 16 you can a assignment some guards just have the general public, some have a certain person

I was given Adelyn due to her disobedience and association with the brother hood, that means I follow her and have freedom to hurt her if she does something in front of me, I also know where the brother hood is and every week or so we arrest one, sadly the brother hood has over 100 members and the core of them we can't find

I didn't want to kill Adelyn, I use to hurt her because that was my duty but now that's all I want to do and once these stupid reapings are over her blood will be spilt all over the concrete because miscrants deserve to die where they belong in alley ways all alone

"Well you didn't tell me the other thing" I say standing

He wants Adelyn dead because she knows his dirty little secret of bribing the head game maker to rig his victory, I don't know how he did it but he did, and when watching the games it was obvious, how a mine went off when the district one boy tried to kill him, how a tree fell near the district 7 boy when they were fighting, how his district partners weapon just disappeared in thing air when they were fighting

That game maker died of natural causes but I know if the president knew, there will be harsh consequences for my brother, the president doesn't condone cheating or the games being rigged, I don't know how the hell she knew but she can get me killed as well "Look I was going to tell you this morning, you trained for this and you are by far the best male student" he says

"I wasn't going to train to volunteer, I am a guard that is my duty, I will not leave this district especially with my assignment running around" I say

"It doesn't matter now, so why don't you kill her this morning, she needs to die" He says

His scared of a little girl it's quite funny, his more scared of her brothers, the brotherhood ones but even though Adelyn always gets beaten in a physical fight, she is skilled and smart "She actually hasn't done anything to warrant death, I still need her alive to get to her brothers, plus I prefer to shoot her or beat her once in a while" I say

I just don't want to give into my violent natures by killing her because I know I will loose it but deep done, there is some hesitance and that's why I am hoping she will be chosen so someone else can kill her "I know it's just to spite me, look I care about you and becoming victor would be much better then being a guard, eventually you will get sick of that job plus I know your only doing it for the killing" He says

I clench my teeth trying so hard to stay in control, trying not to give into these violent tendacies I have hidden but he brings them out, my hands shake and I steady my breathing

"See you have that violent look in your eyes" he says

All my anger for him comes back but I need to stay in control I am a moral enforcer, not a murderer, I can't be a murderer, I promised my self I would not stick to my brothers level

I begin to walk out "Where are you going reapings don't start yet and no one is allowed at the city square"

"I just need some time on my own before I lash out and I promise myself I will not become you" I shout

"You and Adelyn are similar then I thought" He says

I growl at him "Never Fucking say that again" I shout storming off

Deep down we are some what similar but she is my enemy, I am a guard, she is a criminal, we hunt them, kill them and her kinds hates me

Plus My brother killed her brother and Her brother killed my sister, we can never be friends again, the closest we will get is when I become her kill or if worse comes to worse we go in as district partners, I walk out and I see Adelyn randomly sitting by her front door a smirk on her face when she sees me

So Clealry she didn't get kicked out which does surprise me, since Jaidyn looks like he wants to stab her in the eye every day but at least her brother loves her and she treats him worse then I treat Oscar

I do see the paper in her hand "Got locked out" I say

She stands "No but I'm trying to enjoy my last half an hour in two before I go into the death parade, you are destroying it" She says

"Your so paranoid, how are you sure you are being chosen" I say

She tilts her head just smirking at me which annoys me, so I bring out my gun pointing it at her knowing she doesn't want to die yet, but she till gives me that look "Oh big boy got a toy gun" She mocks

I walk closer pointing it at her head, I am not going to shoot her because when I shoot my victims they are the ones that mean nothing to me but I plan to kill her close and personal, she deserves that honour at least

She shoves the paper in my face and I put my gun down realising it probably isn't a good idea threatening her here, since Tylah has her back for some odd reason as well but considering we had three victors in a row and he was only 15 when he won two years ago, I think he has a thing for her, no I know he does, its actually really creep me out ans Jaidyn as well as he never leaves her alone with him

I stare at the paper which clearly is captiol paper, being a guard I do often take these papers to the mailing sector to make sure no one loses it, I see 24 names, twenty male names and four females

My heart sinks when I see my name and Adelyn

"How did you get this" I say

It could be a trick especially since she looks happy but I know this paper, I know the writing "I know a guy" She says

"You know a guy, I can beat you for this" I say

"Beat me then, all you do is punch me once you just don't like hurting-"

I backhand her chin, kneeing her in the stomach as she growls at me "Where did you get this" I say

"Fine, since reapings are in like twenty minutes you won't have time to tell your cronies, one of the peacekeepers is a member of the brother hood, he lets me in, that's where I get all my documents" she says

I kick her again and she winces ready to retilate but I just hold her arm "You don't seem angry your going in" I say

"I am angry, actually I am furious but do I always walk around angry" She says

Surprisingly She is good at hiding emotions, the only time I really saw her crack was when her brother died "No" I say

"I am actually terrified" she says quietly

I am shocked she told me that "To be honest I don't want to go, I don't want to risk my life for some game" I say

We just stare at each other and she punches my chest "I still hate you" She says beginning to walk off, I follow her knowing we need to get to reapings

"And I look forward to killing you" I say

She smirks at me but I do see the feat in her eyes, she knows I am stronger, we were training partners for over ten years we know each other's strength and weaknesses

Plus I have been wanting to kill her for almost two years, the games is my chance

"You don't need to follow me" She says

"I need to escort you to reapings, to make sure you don't do anything stupid" I say

Since only 17 and 18 year olds are allowed we are all in the same section and since we only have about 80 females out of 5000 males there is no point separating the genders

Adelyn quietly scoffs and I realise it's because of the two mentors, I think she was hopping my brother wouldn't be mentoring because he didn't last year but I guess he is taking me, I would of preferred Tylah or Adrian to be honest

The reapings host comes to stage, after realising escorts are pretty much useless the Capitol got rid of them, we don't do chariot rides anymore just interviews and since our mentors went through those, they would have better knowledge "Welcome tributes to the 250th hunger games" The young man says

Yet he is the jovial bubbly captiol host that we have had for the past few years and well he does test a few tributes, Jaidyn got pissed of at him last year and swore profanities in the microphone before walking off "As you know this years tributes were hand chosen, so I will repeat once more no volunteers allowed" he says walking over to the blue envelope

I deep down hope Adelyn was tricking me and that I can stay and be the guard I have trained to be not a tribute "Ansel Shenton" He says

I keep a straight face not glancing at anyone just walking straight up to stage as the host puts the microphone by my mouth "How do you feel" He says

I stare at him shrugging and he realises that he won't get anything from me skipping to the pink envelope staring at the crowd "Adelyn Berinar"

She just quickly walks up almost stopping when one of the boys laughs in her face but she controls her self knowing if she shows anger all the tributes will know that, sadly the host pisses her off "Well everyone knows you, so how do you-"

She just hits the microphone from his hand storming off stage towards the juctise building as Jaidyn runs after her, the only crowd laughing even Oscar snickers, he picks up the microphone "Well they do say like brother like sister" he says no one laughs just boos him

And I glare at him before walking off shoving Oscar out of the way

"Ansel I had nothing to do with this" he says

I turn around "Maybe this is a blessing, I am hunter, a killer, I'm not afraid anymore" I say

"Don't be" He says

"Are you mentoring me though" I say

"You think me and Adelyn will last in the same room together for more then a minute" he says

The thing is I think we might have to come up with some deal, she knows all my weaknesses, she knows how to test me, we need to bury the hatchet because that can get us both far then I can brutally steal her life

* * *

 **Cohen Evrest 18, District 10 Male, 1**

* * *

'Belinda Evrest was a ray of sunshine, a young lady that wanted to help people and animals, she saw hope in the future and would always have a smile on her face, she deserved so much more then to be a pile of flesh and bones due to a cruel death of a beast roaming outside this district, she lived life to much that she took risks and sadly one risk ended her life, and we hope she will spend the rest of her life in peace'

My mother sobs wiping the tears from her eyes, as father just stands their trying to look strong but I can see the tears pooling her eyes, as I just stand their blanked, faced absolutely rigid, as the ceremonial man steps from the stairs and everyone walks to the tables of food to celebrate the death of my sister and to try and get their minds off the upcoming reaping

I just stare at her coffin trying hard to feel Something, Anything

But I feel nothing, no sadness, no anger, no guilt, no regret

I finger the vile of her blood in my pocket, it was unfortunate, but she forced me to do it

A hand comes on my shoulder and I stare at my father "You can be emotional Cohen, it's been a big few weeks for you" He says

"I would rather not" I say shrugging his hand off and walking to a corner, as mother just tells him I need to be alone, that I am to distraught to speak

I never speak, I would prefer to be alone, not celebrate the death of one of my endless victims, other people I kill they just throw alway the bodies like the wasteful meat they are or ships them to the capitol, poor capoilites, not even realise that the juicy and tasty meat I get complimented for is human

I was raised as a butcher from my cruel father who now is acting likeable sad man who lost his beloved child, which was true, he loved my sister, treated her kindly, encouraged her dream of being a animal keeper me, I was forced into a factory to sliced and cut meat, until I was promoted to slaughtering the animal and cutting it myself due to my talent

I enjoyed it and I was 12 and killed my first sheep, I felt something, see the blood, the flesh,the organs but sheep don't scream, don't try to fight back, 2 years I killed animals and I haven't accidentally getting their blood in my mouth I swore I would never slaughter another animal

That was the same day a boy my age got trampled on by a bunch of bulls, his skull was crushed, bone and flesh, his eyes feel out, I saw his body no one else was their and the second I tasted his blood I couldn't stop, so I sliced so flesh from his thighs and waste, stabbing his body so it looked like he was attacked by wolves we have lurking out the district

His body was never found and is sent the meat to the butchery, after that they wanted more, I got mine own offices, my own weapons, I am higher up them my father

It wasn't for money I did it, but I needed to do it, I needed to cut someone from the neck drink their blood, then cut their body up see the organs, feeling them, having the blood cost my hands, it became a habit, a drug and I can't go more then three days without human blood

And I can't go without a week then drinking from my neck, since the body's age all cut up, no one finds them, I throw them for the animals to eat and since we have a large homeless situation none of them are missed, their blood isn't as good as healthy blood but I wouldn't even risk stepping foot in the farmlands, everyone knows everyone someone will go missing, I live in the butcher district a wealthy area but not as wealthy as the farmlands

I don't like being here, once I killed I finish their blood and they mean nothing to me but she was my sister someone I knew and I bite my lip trying so hard to feel something but we were never close, she was sociable, I locked myself in my room when I wasn't work, she was cheery, I was dark, she was loved and I was seen as a wallet

She was younger and tried to speak to me but I gave her nothing, I hardly speak my own voice feels weird to me but then she walked into to me drinking a vile of blood and panicked, I lashed out pushing her and she got knocked out that's when I dragged her to my hide out, showed her all my weapons, explained her what I did then I slit her throat, normally I do it slowly but I was worried I would feel emotions and let her go yet when I slit her neck

I wished I tortured her, I drank so much of her blood from her body, I knew I could make it look like she snuck out and got attacked by a wolf, her body was found and they insantly believe it was a wolf

Mother was crushed wouldn't stop crying and they wanted to have the funeral on the morning of reapings before any of us got reaped

After finding out what the twists are, I feel this nagging feeling that I could be me, the capitol they seem to know everything, maybe they know I am feeling them human meat, maybe they are cannibals or someone saw me dragging bodies through the woods

No one is this district harms each other, we have a low crime rate, low fights only the peacekeepers kill, so when people disappear something may be up, it's also the fact that there are two males not one but Clealry my parents don't care

Death shouldn't be celebrated, it's dark thing, it's a horrid thing, I don't want the person I killed to be remembered because they died because they were hopeless, pathetic, nothing but a blood bag

My mother keeps sobbing, so many people are crying while trying to eat the community we live in are close, yet I am a outcast and no one tries to speak to me even when I was younger, I tried to speak but I just go seen as troubled, I wasn't allowed to go to school

I was raised to be a butcher, so I could earn the money and my father can retire and enjoy his life, I only stayed with them because they gave me a home, food and clothing but after reapings a terrible accident will happen to both of them and I will be free

"Must be a hard time for you considering it's your last reapings" My uncle says

I stare at him shrugging "Reapings don't scare me" I say

If I am chosen, I am chosen, death doesn't scare me either because then I will be put to rest I don't need to control this bloodthirsty monster inside me and I can kill freely in the games, without having to hide my bodies, without having to kill weak and malnourishes people

"That's the way, I think some people take it too seriously why fret over it, it's a one in a thousand chance right" he says

"Wrong" I say

He raises an eyebrow "A joke just like your father oh don't you remind me of him" He says

The hiss almost escapes my lip almost but I just suck the blood from the lip "Nice chatting with you" I grunt quickly walking off and sculling the blood down when no one sees me

"So I'm not the only one who hates funerals" A young man about my age says

I stare at him why does everyone want to talk to me now when they never bothered before is it because I'm the poor brother of a animal attack victim or they believe I will be reaped

Actually I have no idea who this man is "What's the point of being upset" I say

"Agree, I just wanted to say one more goodbye to your sister, she meant a lot to me" He says

"Who are you?" I ask

He might be a city poor conserving he isn't as well dressed or is lanky "I use to date your sister, we had to hide it though because she said her father was really strict, we went to school together and she use to sneak by my house a lot" he says

That's where she was all the time kissing some boy, don't now why she went for a slum kid instead of a farmer at least they have use in life "Oh" I say

Surprised I never knew that since I spend most of my spare time lurking in the slums looking for a target, my hand keeps shaking, that feeling of bloodlust occurring, anger that I have to be here

Then a thought clicks in my head "And I don't have anything to remember her by because no one you knew me" he says

His young, poor and alone, my usual victim, I look at my watch

"There is a place, we use to go to, do you want to come" I say my tongue feeling dry after saying that many words

"Will We has time" he says

Yes because he won't be there long "it's close to the city, a tree house" I say

That's where my sister use to go when she got scared of me not that I showed any violent tendacies, we quickly leave no one notice as I lead him to the forest area near the city "You said it was a tree house" he says

"It is but further in the trees" I say

Some districts are surrounded by ocean, some mountains, some grass we are surrounded by trees, if I didn't need blood I would of escape the district since it is easy to go through the fence, we make it to the large tree and I signal him to climb up, this kid is gullible that's for sure and he doesn't even realise me digging up my cleaver and putting it in my pocket

"Why did she never take me here" he asks when I climb up, she made it her one hide out, like the abounded cabins in the woods is my, a place to escape, to be left alone where I don't look like a troubled boy anymore

"She held a lot of secrets" I say

Yet she was going to spill my mine "Were you two close" he says walking around

I shake my head "Why" he asks

"She was a bitch" I say

He stares at me with shock on his face then a little bit of uncertainty as my demeanour changed "I should go" he says beginning to walk past me but I just close the door brining my cleaver our as panic over takes him and he stares at me with shock in his eyes

"Cohen what are you doing" he says

So he knows my name, of course he would, I am the best butcher in the district it is annoying how every looks at me and knows me when I would rather be forgotten, to be erased from society

I feed the capitol human meat yet I am known as a butcher of animals if I went to known and recognised I want it to be for what I truely am yet if people found out I will be killed and for ever known as a maniac

I don't answer him, I just walk over to him slashing his throat letting the blood spill as I jump out hearing him scream for me, for anyone but before I do I pull a lone match from my pocket, reapings are soon and it's too risky to leave his body out their

I hate fire, it ruins bodies and blood but I had to kill someone and I had to get rid of that reminder of my sister, I throw the match up letting it born to ash as I sprint to the city beginning to walk when I make it to the square, I sign in the section with a lot less people since there are only two age groups and boys only

Honestly I don't get why they think having 20 males and 4 females is a good idea, but the game makers are idiots, our reapings host Burt's in stage like this is a some magic show and I try not to react or growl

I just fiddle with my hands "Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 250th reaaaaapppinnngs" she squeals

Our youngest mentor Mathias glares at her and she takes that as a cue to calm it down "As you know we will be reaping two males between 17 and 18, no volunteers allowed, so I give my heart warming apologies to the poor souls that will die" she says

No one speaks "Cohen Evrest"

Honestly I am not surprised, due to that stupid funeral and killing that stupid boy I haven't been able to think about reapings, I just walk to stage my face cold, no reaction no nothing, the lady tries to put the microphone by my mouth but I just duck under it standing on stage "Alright ruuude, lets hope the next boy is nicer" she says

I wonder if Capitol blood is nicer luckily for her she won't be coming with us and now I have 23 tributes to choose open I don't need artificial blood

"Aiden Nilson"

The crowd move from a dark haired boy in the middle as he seems frozen or shocked, a peacekeeper grabs his and but he lashed out "Don't touch me" he screams angrily storming to the stage, the lady doesn't even bother trying to speak to him

I just look at the ground, I may die but If I do I can finally show everyone who I really am, the human butcher

Or maybe I may actually feel emotions feel human, because days go on and the little concern for humanity I have and it does slightly scare me because I may be so dangerous, it may kill myself and I don't want to die on choice, I want to experience death like every other person

* * *

 **Beckham Alrain 18, District 9 Male**

* * *

"I don't get why we have to work on fucking reaping day" I say angrily hacking at the stupid grain

"Someone is in a mood" Saden says

I sneer at him, just hacking my sickle in the dirt, I have been very angry lately and it is a little bit scary, I wake up in the morning and see the sun I'm annoyed it's bright

The sky is raining, I'm angry because I will get wet

I see a child with his parents, I get angry because he has parents

I see children walking from school, I get angry because they don't have to work all day like slaves

I see teenage boys like me, I get angry because I hate everyone apart from Saden

And I see the mayor, I get angry because he is a dick

No one cares about you, if you don't have family, you get thrown to the orphanage which is like a prison, two years ago I sort of got angry at one of the boys, rammed his head into a table then I was kicked out, Saden left with me since we connected as children when I was actually a happy child

But when my parents were part of the group that got shot for no reason, I started hating the capitol, then the orphanage brought out the side of me, Saden and I were able to get a place since we work at the grain fields, it means extra work but anything to get out of the hell hole and street boys get treated like trash here by the peacekeepers, at least they leave us alone because we work

"I am always like this on reaping day" I growl

"Oi Beckham stop cutting the grain into little pieces or I will dock your pay today" The shift supervisor says

I do what he says "Maybe I will cut your head off" I say quietly but Saden smirks, his the only one that I am nice to, that I let into my cage I hide myself in

"I guess it was a bad time for you" He says

My parents were killed on my first reaping day, Saden's the day after, the mayor didn't tell us why, said they did something wrong but I know they didn't, he wants a younger population, a population that can work, that stays quiet

I'm surprised I haven't been killed due to the amount of tantrums I have but they just shrug it off calling me a troubled kid that needs to let his anger out and I do, but the capitol have ensured children are exempt from the death Penalty so I have 3 more years of hating life before they get sick of me

Or I will enjoy the morning sun, but since even know holding this sickle I am angry looking at it isn't a good sign, I feel this darkness taking over and as much as in my mind I am running from If like I am in my own movie I never will

"Your slightly concerned" He says

His a year older but he was never eligible during a quell, I am and the fact that the tributes are chosen, doesn't feel right "No, who cares if I am chosen" I say

He raised an eyebrow "I know your no care attitude isn't always real" He says smirking

I just stab at the ground again "I'm not the only well known person here right" I say

"No there are quite a few that get in trouble but maybe they will choose someone who is known for a good reason" he says

"That would be the girl, have you ever seen any crazy girls or one stand act out in this district" I say

"Considering I don't have a girlfriend now" he says

I scoff at him "I hate you sometimes" I say

"If your so worried let's ditch reapings, we did it last year" he says

"I would consider it but since a few of it did it last year and the actual boy that was reaped wasn't actually at reapings I think they would make the security much more intense" I say

"Hey it was funny seeing him dragged to the stage screaming how he would kill everyone" he says

"He did get a high body count, I'm just not into the death match side of things" I say

Throw me and let me fight I would do that, I love getting into fights but killing, killing is something else

I have seen a lot of death to realise the effect it has on people, it forced me to turn from a once happy boy who took school seriously, use to socialise, use to love life to a boy that gets angry all the time, gets a lift out of arguing with people, always pushing the boundaries of what is right and what is wrong

I do have to think rationally which I normally don't but if I am chosen, I want to live and as much as I want the capitol to burn to ground, I will play by their rules then I can be free to bad mouth them as much as I want with out getting threatened to be whipped

"Just try not to think about it" He says

I am more angry about it, at least our district isn't reaping two boys so it's still a fifty, fifty chance but once again it will make district 9 weaker, considering that the females here do the easy jobs of packing the grain or decorating cakes or bread

Males do the hard work, the only reason why I work in the grain fields is because I don't need to deal with people, bakers do, the capitol sends their stupid orders and we have to follow, at least here, I just roughly cut the grain and we get money for it, the bell goes and I just throw my sickle to the garage walking to the desk getting my envelope as I open it

"Why am I short" I say

"Half the grain you cut we can't deliver to the captiol, pay is based on merit" The stupid shift manager says

"Should be based on hours dickhead" I snarl walking off

"Aren't I going to miss you" He says

I turn around "what" I say

"Never mind just get going before I take the envelope off" he says

I got to Saden "Dick said I am going to miss, you what the fuck does that mean" I say

It's illegal to get fired so I am lucky "Maybe you are getting promoted" he says

"I wish I knew If was getting reaped or not then I would of burnt these stupid grains fields" I snarl

"I got paid extra, so we are okay plus you do get money due to that job you do" he says

"Oh yeah that job" I smirk

This guy hires me to scare people by screaming or starting fighting, I enjoy the job and I get paid triple the amount of times I do at this hellhole but it's only a once a week type of thing so I can't depend on it fully

"Although I do think many boys here will pay you to do something to that shift supervisor" he says

"I would but it is a risk, I need to be seen as a good citizen" I mock

We have two shift supervisors that asshole and a nicer one but both hate me, I guess I always argue about little things or over use my sickle like I am attempting to dig a hole through the dirt which I am

There is a myth that hidden under the dirt is minerals or gems, that's why there is a lot of holes in this district but no one has tried the grain fields "20 minutes to reapings" A announcement says

"I don't need a fucking announcement" I shout

"You really are worried aren't you" he says

"Fine yes, I hate the capitol and I don't want to entertain those brainless bubble heads" I sneer

"Do you think I want you to do" he says

"You hate me" I say

"No I don't but really consider it you go in, you can get that mountain of anger out of you but using it on other tributes and if you win no more grain fields, no more stealing, no more being looked like some street boy" he says

"I like being a street boy I don't need to please people" I say

He is the more rational one, honestly I don't know how he puts up with me since he is more like a babysitter but it's nice to have someone actually stick by me, everyone has someone here whether it's parents, siblings or friends and it's nice to know someone like me has someone

We make it to the out skirts quickly putting the money in our box, we don't spend it much more trying to save up to go to a low paying job which isn't a shit job like a box carrier at least it's something I like throwing stuff

Box carriers take heavy boxes of grain from the grain fields to the loading yard but they can throw the boxes in the transport, we can both get a job there as we are stronger then most but the hours are less which means the pay is less

Funny thing is I took the maximum tesserae and it won't effect me, mostly because no one who has taken maximum tesserae has gotten reaped, we walk back to the district, my hands shaking and I just get angry at those emotions wanting to punch something but I don't

"What's up now" he says

"Nothing" I say

One it's reaping day, two it's raining and three I don't know, I'm tired and all I want to do is go home and rest not stand up for twenty minutes applauding the next two dead people

District 9 hardly ever reap strong tributes and the ones that do win, win out of sheer luck

After the third rebellion all victors who won before the 190th hunger games were all killed, including all of district 9 and for 30 years we didn't have a victor when every other district including 11 and 12 did

So during Marius's year it was a grain field with only sickles and since he was a top grain cutter he won easily then 10 years later Myren's arena was pitch black and he was the only tribute to find a torch and a weapon, he got one of the highest kill counts in games history and thankfully he doesn't seem broken about it, althouhg he is a very hostile person

Now the capitol don't care, district 2 has had 3 victors in the last five years, they have had 8 all together in the past thirty, yet there are only two female victors alive, so the captiol are trying to paint a strong male victor picture

Saden pats me on the shoulder before walking to the audience, I easily stand out in this district, not many boys are tall or muscular, not many boys are well known that's why I am so concerned, unless the capitol want another career victor and clearly they do when 1 and 4 are both reaping boys

I sign in and walk to the small area of 18 year olds, the 17 year old section much bigger, we have a older population, so the capitol need to do something or we will be reaping fifty year olds or may be exempt, explains why they are killing older people

I growl under my breath when the clown host jumps to stage and when I mean a clown, I mean a fucking clown, I clench my fists steadying my breathing "It is her last year" one boy next to me says

I know him he works with me and is probably concerned I will lash out on him "It's a her?" I ask

He snickers under his breath and he actually calms me down "Welcome to the glamorous reaping children"

Alright now I angry again, no one says anything and I just bite my lip, counting numbers in my head before I had a absoulute break down "So, so, so which lucky envelope should I choose first" She says happily

"Just get on with it" Myren shouts from the victors chairs

Thank you or other wise I would of said anything "Well sorry for trying to make everyone a little less stressed" she says

I smirk when Myren stands and she screeches running to the pink envelope, he was a little like me in the sense he had a temper and was from a orphanage

"Eva Nerion"

I look back to hear a cry since the 18 year olds are in front, as tears streak her face and her lip quivers, Rich kid one of the only ones, a spoilt rich kid as well but friendly, people like her disgusts me

She just stays frozen until a peacekeeper drags her up and throws her roughly in stage as she just stays in the ground in shock "I love your acting" The hosts screeches

Marius glares at her walking over to her and whispering something "Beckham Alrain"

It really dawns on me now as spirals of anger erupts in me, and I want to scream, or punch someone but I Just roughly dig my nails in my hands, biting my lip as I slowly walk up "Don't even think about it" I growl to the host when she walks over to me with her microphone

"Ohh a tough boy I like it" She says

I almost swing my fist but Myren grabs it just in time as the crowd quietly clap "She isn't worth it just keep the anger in untill the games" he says leading me off stage

He is right I should but I don't know long I can keep this anger in until it swallows me whole

* * *

 **Merrick Zalens 18, District 1 Male, 2**

* * *

My eyes slowly open, after finally falling asleep, but I still wake up with that fear, with that sick feeling, with that scary feeling I get worried the voices in my head will scream at me

They screamed all night, and I screamed all night yet Torin waited and even now his at the end of his bed but he looks relieved, happy even

"No" I shout at him

He runs over to me "Your happy to leave me" I shout trying to bat him away

"I might not be leaving you" He says grabbing my hands

I tilt my head "The quarter quell twist was revealed this morning, twenty males and four males, district 1 reaping two males and they are already hand chosen" he says

"Hand chosen" I repeat

He nods "Why did you say might" I say

I couldn't sleep because I thought he was leaving me, he can't leave me, I just can't do things without him, I'm scared of myself if I am alone, I hurt myself, I picture violent images, I have this hatred towards some people

These voices I hear they tell me to kill, to fatatise bodies, I see it in my nightmares, I see my self as a monster, but Torin he keeps me sane, he loves me, helps me open my eyes up to the real world

I can be myself without being called a child and being look down upon, he wants to help me, he knows I need help, he listens to me, doesn't call me crazy, he believes me

I can't loose him even if he will be going somewhere safe if he weren't to win, He may be gone for a very long time, he said the captiol are powerful, maybe they are witches and they make kids disappear in thin air never to be seen again and no one can bring them back, I believe the killer has power and if the victims killer is dead they may never come back "We are known in this district, they want entertainment" he says

I get scared again "No, I am not going" I scream trying to hit him away but he just wraps his arms around me

"Your not going anywhere, I promise you" he whispers in my ear

"You can't keep that promise" I say quietly

He keeps promises but even I know he may not be able to save me if we are both reaped, I would rather kill myself then see him get taken away, if I kill myself I know I can't come back and the only way I know he can come back if I kill him but I know people that never come back which means not all killers have power

I am nothing without him, no one understands what being a identical twin is, we have been through everything together, when I look at him, I see me, we share a bond that nothing can break

He just rubs my back "I will try" he says pulling away

I feel like a child, our parents they don't tell me off if I do something wrong, they ignore me, if I break something they dont say anything, if I hurt myself they get Torin to fix me they never talk to me and I don't know how to behave, how to please them

I feel hopeless

"Let's not worry about that it's our last reaping it should be a celebration" he says

"It should of been for you, you wanted so bad to compete" I say

He was so serious about training would spend hours at the centre, doing survival, perfecting his bow and arrow craft, would watch past games, would speak to victors, when we were younger he use to ignore me, I just followed him around because I wanted to be by his side, because I was scared of being around weapons I wanted to touch

That's when the comparisons started, and the rumours that I needed to be locked up because I am a monster happened and he started protected me, but he still took training seriously, he should hate me for taking his spot away but he doesn't "any one can compete for the games if they really wanted too but not everyone has a twin" he says

I stare at him, I hated training, I held back because I loved holding weapons, I am curious on what happens when people are getting killed, I know they go somewhere dark but I want to know where, I want to see what broken skin looks like, what blood, looks, like what a cut open body looks like and it scares me

I always want to know what it feels like to almost 'die' but whenever I do it, it looks like a suicide attempt which scared and upsets my brother and I don't like upsetting him

He doesn't deserve sadness, he deserves happiness and I'm worried I bring him down "your the better twin" I say

I don't like being seen as weaker, or stupider, or more insane but I can't do anything about it because even if I do feel this pang of anger, of jealousy, it leaves straight away because his my brother and he treats me like it, he loves me and cares for me, something no one else does

"Don't listen to others, they know nothing, I'm not as brave as you, or I can't do art like you" he says

I like art Mum and dad think art is pointless they want a victor

They said if we don't volunteer, we are out when we are 18, Torin says he had it sort

I smile at him and he walks over to his side finishing getting ready "They aren't going to be happy your not wearing the suit" I say putting a jumper on

They buy me nice stuff but don't treat me nicely, it's because of a image, they said I can't get help because no son of there's will be looking insane

"I'm not volunteering what is the point" He says

He normally dresses smarter and I dress casually but today he wears a similar thing to me but different colours "Are you me and I am you" I say

"No we are our own person but in case" he says

"No" I bark holding my head

His going to leave you, his going to leave you because he wants this

"Shut up" I say

He runs over to me grabbing my chin "I am not leaving you because I want to win, I would leave you to protect you" he says

"Tell them to stop" I say softly

He doesn't but he walks to his desk grabbing something and handing it to me "Drugs?" I say

"No Henry gave me these should help clear your mind" he says

I take one and insanely the screaming stops

"Will we be chosen" I say

"There are thousands of kids in here, some just as ruthless or well known plus it would annoy the captiol since we are hard to tell apart" he says

"You had glasses" I say

"Yes but I like tricking people" He says, Mum and Dad can tell us apart because Torin wears the clothes they buy him, smart and expensive just like them since they are wealthy business owners

With me they just give me a whole lump of money and I buy them myself not that we have as much of a choice as the witch palace

"Are the capitol made of witches" I say

"No but they act like it" he says

I smirk and he sighs "We need to go for breakfast it may be the last meal we need it put up with them" he says

"Did you speak to them last night" I ask

"No, they tried to knock last night but I pretended I was asleep" he says

"I wasn't" I say quietly

He shrugs and I follow him down stairs "Where is the suit I bought you" Dad barks walking over to me

I stare at him then he looks at Torin, then me again "Mary which is which" He says as our mum walks over

"Which one has the odd look in his eyes" She says

I shy away and then he looks at Torin "Son I told you two not to dress alike one needs to look rich and successful and the other needs to look less important" he says

I frown and we walk to the table "There aren't any volunteers this year so what's the point, I don't want to dress big and not even get chosen it will be humiliating" Torin says

"You were meant to be volunteering right" Dad says

I fiddle with my hands "No it was Merrick" he says

They both look shocked and then dad says something that I don't expect "How dare you steal this chance from your brother, you don't deserve to volunteer, you are useless" He says

I hold back a choke, people are proud to be chosen to volunteer it is a honour yet he is making me feel useless, Torin puts his arm around me "His better then me, you should watch him but you just want pedigree, not someone who plays with their heart" he says

"His insane" Mum says

I glare at her but words can't from my mouth like I am mute and like always Torin has so speak for me "He May be troubled but when his fighting he can win, his stronger them me, yes he may be a little too curious about the death cycle and he may be a little reckless but he deserve the opportunity but he doesn't want to go and that's his choice" Torin says

That's why I need him, he helps me when I feel confused or stuck, or lost "Hopefully you both get chosen then" Dad sneers walking off, Mum follows his and I stare at Torin

"His just saying that because his angry, it doesn't mean a thing" he says

It does hurt though, that's why I do reckless things to get his attention to make him proud but what is the point Torin will always be his favourite and I should accept that because Torin will always choose me and that's the main thing

"If you had a choice forget about the penalty it of not volunteering would you" I say

"No because your more important then the pride and fame you get when winning, when thinking about it what really is the benefits" he says

"Killing people and having the power to bring them back" I say

"No but I mean if you were to win, you get more money and luxuries but what else do you really get" He says

"Weapons" I say

"Nothing that's what I realise, about of victors they become distant with their families, they have some more responsibility, need to keep a good attitude they never escape I want to be a normal boy for all my life" he says

"Same" I say

He stands up and I follow him "Why can't I send them to darkness" I say

"why not wait till they disappear for good" he says

I just nod, normally on reaping days everyone is down beat, apart from the chosen ones but today everyone is bubbling with excitement, names are being thrown around, they want to be chosen "They don't realise that this year the games will be harder" he says

"Robots" I say

"No twenty males, would be good to watch not to compete" he says

We walk to the desk "Which is which" the peacekeeper says

"Torin, Merrick" Torin says signalling to us

He takes our blood sample signalling us to the very large eighteen year old section, I can hear the girls whining about equality "Is next year twenty girls" I ask

"Doubt it" Torin shrugs

Our Hostest goes to stage and I step back "You said witches weren't real" I say

Everyone boos her, she looks like a witch in the pretty picture book I saw in the library the other day "Children go silent" she says waving her wand

I grab onto Torin's arm as serveral younger kids cry "It's just a costume" he says

"Now I'm going to wave my wand and say a name" She coos

The two mentors don't look impressed, I'm scared of witches "Merrick Zalens"

I almost fall, almost scream, I let go of Torin my lip quivering "Trust me" He leans in whispering into my ear then he runs to stare

No, Torin, No

His taking my spot, his protecting me, I can't, I can't live without him, my hands shake as I try not to cry "What do you want so say cutie" She winks

"I'm scared of witches" he says running to the edge of stage

Everyone laughs "Oh well isn't this a twist, Torin Zalens"

No, Torin's face drops and I'm frozen in spot, I don't know how to be Torin, I am not perfect, I'm useless but I unlock my legs slowly walking up even though I trip over Torin quickly catches me, I'm completely frozen

Fear, hurt, but then those voices tainted me, telling me to be excited that I get a chance to kill but not with my brother "Your tributes" She says

No, I don't want to win anymore, I want to go to that safe haven with my brother, we can't be separated


	4. Train Rides

**Train Rides**

* * *

 **Finn Croman 18, District 4 Male, 1**

* * *

Silence fills the station as we wait for the train to open, Asher just keeps smirking at me with a malicious look in his eyes, but I need to ignore him, this was my dream, what I spent 13 years of my life training for

Even with the twist I was still gifted this opportunity not just to bring pride to myself, my district and family but to also gift my family a better life, I was shocked I was chosen though, Asher is a rebel, but I'm just a normal trainee, I am nothing special, nothing bad

Does that mean I'm not meant to win?

Or they want four to win, Asher is a good fighter, his more vicious, less concerned about being perfect, so we are level yet I am more disciplined and dedicated

I know we won't be on the same side, no way do I see him being a career, he hates us, but I need to be careful with him, he always uses a pack mentality, a group, no way will he go alone, his tactical, his a solider, so clearly his trying to analyse me and get my strength and weaknesses

Maybe he may change his mind and join, maybe if I convince him to join the other will entrust me with leadership, it is my destiny after all to be leader, I train in leadership, I want to lead a group to success, I want to be the perfect career and make my parents proud

Make them realise spending all my life training for the wasn't a waste but I also know I can't be the trainee for ever I may just have to be a killer "I'm surprised you haven't spoken" I say breaking the silence

"I have a lot on the tip of my tongue" he says

I am annoyed he won't join, I always watch the career alliance and always want to be a part of it, to lead, that's what Alec has been training me in, so hopefully I get him as mentor, Since Zachary killed his whole alliance on the first day

Actually Asher and Zachary belong together but alliances have 6 members, 1,2 and 4, not five and I am somewhat concerned that the district 2 girl may bail due to the fact she may feel outnumbered but even if she doesn't there will be two pairs and me unless I can try and convince him or try and manipulate him into joining which may be hard since clearly he isn't some push over

I may not even be leader but I will speak to Alec about that "Speak your mind" I say

"It's not appropriate for children" He mocks

I'm older then him and a hundred times more mature but I also can't ignore that he is a rebel soldier and a tactical one at that, the doors open our mentors letting us in and Asher shoves me out of the way walking in "Why are all the doors closed" he asks

We are in a small carriage as he tried to open the doors "I don't know the capitol want each tribute and there mentors to speak together" Zachary says

"Fuck the captiol" He growls

Even worse is that there is only one table in here "I'm guessing your not joining the careers" Alec asks him

"Are you blind it's practically a big no on the rebel code careers are loyal followers to the captiol and I don't join any pro capitol morons" he says

"Just leave him Alec, Finn is to Disciplined to want to put up with him anyways and only cares about victory" Zachary says

His true "We can watch the reaping you can suss out the careers and you can suss out people, I don't know what ever you plan to do Asher" Alec says

"Form a allaince to destroy the careers, tell your cronies I want them to be scared" he says

I don't know if I can even become leader, it's always the district two boys job but I want this, I trained for this, I gave up time with my family to train, I was willing to give up my life for this

"You do seem like a good anti career leader" Zachary says

Asher smirks at me as we sit down, Maybe I should just leave him alone he is bad for my game, bad for me, I am better then him because I am not delusional to believe a rebellion will stop the capitol because it never will

The reapings switch on and Asher reluctantly sits next to me but tries to look disinterested as district one comes on, the first Boy is called and they switch the camera to a pair of identical twins as one whispers to other before running up the stage mumbling something about witches

Well then

The next boy is the other twin who looks just as shocked and he slowly walks up tripping over still looking shocked, so we have a pair of twins that seem out of it great "The first one pretended to be the other they aren't both loons" Alec says

"Did they train" Asher says

"Yes" Alec says

"Well they deserve it" he mumbles

I almost glare at him, no one deserves to get killed but then I am being hypocritical because I chose to do this, I wanted to do this, so if I die it is my own fault, I just bite my lip keeping quiet, there is no point arguing with him

District 2 is next and the boy is called first, instantly I know his a threat, the stereotypical district two boy, good looking, cold expression and well built, he does seem a little tense even worse his brother was a victor

The girl gets first, I straight away notice that she is trying to keep her temper being around people like Asher in the training centre you can tell who had temper issues, she stays in control until the hosts ask her a question

Asher chuckles when she throws the microphone storming off one of the mentors presumably her brother running after her "I like her if it's for a allie or my first kill" he says

So do I She has a bite that not many female careers have, we just need to get to her first

District three is next with a stereotypical lanky boy with glasses who awkwardly runs to the stage until he falls over, getting a laughing reaction from Asher and Zachary, the next boy looks a little more capable but just as afraid

They skip us to district five, the girl slowly walking up while shaking and trying not to burst into tears the boy tries to run then lashes out at the peacekeeper "I'm not playing their fucking game" He screeches as he is thrown to the stage

"Oh yes his mine" Asher says

I'm trying to look for fill ins and well he is very capable looking for a boy from 5

District 6 is next, The first boy being called up "You sure he isn't from two, a pretty boy, built as a solider, seems happy about it" Asher says

I don't like the smirk in his face, it's almost a insane look, like his ready to go in and kill someone, could be a good Allie choice, he just avoids the host staring at the ground with no emotion in his eyes "His file is blank" Zachary says

"I'm a hacker I will find it eventually" Asher says

The next boy from 6 looks strong but nothing compared to his district partner, he just says a joke to the host trying to calm his nerves but you can see the fear in his eyes

District 7 is next the first boy walking up rigid, no emotions, but you can see the shock on his face and when the hosts ask why he thinks he will chosen he doesn't know, the next boy has a similar reaction but just shakes his head and storms up almost angry, the hosts ask the same questions and he answers with "People being judging bastards" he sneers

Both are well built and by the small smile on Ashers face he found another one he wants to recruit "District 7 could be a good place for a Allie in the careers maybe not the second boy though" Alec says

District 8 is next another strong outer boy who just quickly walks off ignoring the host, he doesn't look angry but his fists are shaking as if he is, next is a girl who faints but jolts back up when she is thrown onto stage "How was she chosen" I ask

"They need four girls, probably picked three out of a hat, they can't have all strong tributes" Alec says

The district 9 girl isn't better then the other, she is thrown to stage and keeps sobbing, the boy from 9 however walks up with rage on his face, snapping at the host and even attempting to punch her by the look on Ashers face I already see he calls dibs

Honestly people with short tempers annoy the crap out of me so he can have the angry ones, I am fine with tolerating the girl from from 2 but I don't know how many more I can

District 10 the first boy once again is strong and cold looking, but he avoids the host not saying anything, his face is completely blank with no emotion what so ever, the boy from ten has a hissy fit because a peacekeeper touches him

The first three boys from 11 and 12 are just your scared boys but the blonde one I instantly know due to his reaction will be another anti-career

"So what do you think" Alec asks

"There is a clear line between the strong and weak, the strong outer outnumber us careers" I mumble

"Don't be a idiot there can't be a alliance of 9" Asher scoffs

"I mean, you want to target us, maybe the others will too, a few are wild cards and I really don't like the vibe I get from the boy from 6 or 10" I say

"The boy from 10 is one of the best butchers in his district" Alec says

"What industry is ten again" Asher says

Well his the closest thing to a dumb blonde I have seen in a long time "Livestock" Alec says

"You should have the butcher join you maybe he will do you a favour and skin you in your sleep" Asher says

His really getting on my nerves now but I can't show cracks, I need to stay in perfect control on my emotions, the doors open and Zachary stands "I'm guessing my tribute and yours will have minimal contact" He says

"Yeah" Alec says as they walk out

"His something that's for sure" He says

"I don't know how no one realised his is a rebel his not that good at hiding it" I say

"He was at the centre I guess now he doesn't have to hide who he is, I doubt the capitol will allow him to win they will most likely , intervene rebels aren't meant to win" He says

"Will they intervene, because although I have studied everything I can, nothing trains you for mutts" I say

"The new game maker doesn't take a finding in them, it may be a indoor arena just because that hasn't appeared in a while but I'm not sure, he seems to like darkness and different areas" He says

"I never did well at survival" I say

"You don't need to be perfect in everything we aren't as advance or strict as one or two, don't worry about it, you will most likely have four even five other allies" he says

"Do you know what one and two will be doing" I ask

"One are in, Two said they will be but it's a work in process, they say that the two get along but I doubt they will, you can try and get close to one of them being the loner in a alliance with two pairs may be a risk" He says

"My social skills weren't the best, I always see my self as higher and want to associate with people my level" I say

"Two boy is a guard, dedicated and disciplined, your alliance should be stable, one of the twins latches onto the other like his a child, the girl from two will most likely need to be tamed by her partner, leading may be the issue" he says

"The tribute with the highest prediction normally takes it, if there are more then one wanting to compete" I say

"And I am not predicted the highest aren't I" I say

I wanted to be number one because it would mean I am doing something right "Out of your alliance you are 4th, in general you are 6th, I guess this year it is more weighted to the wild cards" he says

I sigh "Boy from 2 number one" I ask

"2nd in the games, first in the allaince" He says

"And he may want it" I ask

"He was a guard captain so yes most likely, ask about leadership but let him take it, his one that won't want to be challenge for authority plus I know you will hate to say it but he is stronger" he says

I am stubborn when it comes to things I want, but at the end of the day leadership means nothing if I am dead, so if need to be controlled by some blonde pretty boy I will, I want this alliance to last but I also want to be the last one standing

"A headstrong career boy I have dealt with them as I am willing to obey, when I expected this fantasy I didn't expect twenty males and I certainly didn't expect my district partner to be a hard headed rebel" I say, the fact that we are all 17 or 18 doesn't faze me that much

"At the moment his all talk but do watch out for him, don't wipe anyone out" he says

I always use to envy the perfect career alliances the career boys that win and I use to hate when a outer use to win

Maybe I am arrogant but I know my chances are one in twenty four and I can't wipe anyone out because I know if I do it may likely come back to haunt me, I need to be rational, things may be slightly different, it may not be the perfect career alliance I imaged or wanted but I need to adjust because it doesn't matter what my experience is like what matters is whether I win or not I don't want to give up my life because I had a career fantasy or because I wasn't ready

Because I am ready, I am ready for anything

* * *

 **Adelyn Berinar 17, District 2 Female**

* * *

I sit by the corner staring at the door with suspicion

No one the residential asshole of district two wouldn't here, he loves mentoring well not the mentoring part but being a controllive bastard and trying to get victory for himself

Plus his stupid brother is a tributes but instead he isn't here "You know the train has started no one is getting on or off" Tylah says to me from the corner, Ansel is just in the other corner on his own staring at me with a angered look then staring at the door thinking the same thing

I don't know what his problem is but he always had problems, he didn't think I knew or anyone knew his little secret but knowing his little secret I know to keep my mouth shut

Or his just trying to wear the I'm a big strong boy mask that he has tried all oh his life and failed served him right "Then Why is the fucktard mentoring his brother, or is it because your brother hates you so much he just couldn't wait to watch you die on live television" I say

"Is that a threat" Ansel sneers

Jaidyn just grabs my wrist worried I'm going to loose it at him, bit even though he has been a pain for most of my life and I hate his guts for ruining our friendship and being related to a person I would actually kill

I'm not a killer

Never was, never will be which is why I hate this situation I am in yes I act tough, yes I get into fights with males that could of ended with my life but that's because I'm a spiteful girl that hates life

Not suicidal or not a killer "No it's to insult you, it is sad though" I say

He just glares at me but bites his lip, trying to be stone cold and he has been the insults I given him should of caused him to put a bullet through my head, I mean that's what guards do, kill criminals and he was my guard and should have kill me

But they got what they wanted whether it was the captiol or the district I am here, ready to compete and die

Not pessimistic just realist, I'm one of four girls and there hasn't been a real female threat in years and I may act like a threat but at the end of the day I would surrender, if it means saving my humanity by ensuring I won't end a life

"Just shut the fuck up for once in your life" he sneers

Tylah and Jaidyn say quiet for a moment "You will have to kill me to do that" I say

"Oh don't worry I plan to" he says

"Can you two just stay in the same room without threats or arguing" Jaidyn mumbles

"Why you sticking up for the wannabe peacekeeper, he wanted to kill me, he was ordered to kill me instead like the sadistic son of a bitch he is, he thought why not wait until she gets forced in the games and watch her most likely with my luck be tortured by a physcotic male since I seem to attract them so Tylah how many this year" I say

"Two" he admits

"Exactly, now let me guess you want us to join the careers well fuck you all" I say

"I would love to Adelyn really but at the end of the day, we want one of you to get out of here, your already at a disadvantage since your Cleary the strongest female this year, puts a large target on your back and Ansel you are a target due to districts two success and the fact your brother is hated by a lot of districts, you may hate each other's guts want a mutiny but think logically" Tylah says

Fuckboy has a point

"He wants a mutiny I never wanted to kill him" I mumble

He only wants to kill me because that's fact, he likes killing, it's a disease for him even if he pretends it's his duty I know he isn't all stable in the head but he doesn't know that his brother did everything to ensure his brother is a tough boy, got a good job good money made sure his ass was protected without realising it didn't do good for him

I pity Ansel because his delusioned to think his doing his duty when in actual fact Guards shouldn't have a smile on their face when they kill, they shouldn't just watch someone suffer with pain, he does that I should know when I did something stupid and by law he had to punish me, he just stood over me and watched me while I was in pain like he enjoyed it then when he somehow clicked out of it he put his invisible mask back on

I grew up with sadistic brothers not towards me but they enjoyed carnage that's why I allowed Jaidyn so close because I knew he didn't enjoy it

Not like the others "Criminals deserve justice" he says

"Criminals, I'm not a fucking criminal I'm just a spiteful disobedient teenage girl that has no life" I say

"You both agree with me though, don't you because your quick to disagree when you disagree adelyn" Tylah says

I have a mouth I know that it will get me killed one day but when you don't have parents to teach you right from wrong you look up to those around you, Jaiydn never left his room before the others disappeared so they were the role models to me

"I'm not admitting your right but you made a fair point I'm just not sure if Guard wonder over there would strip his pride and work with a criminal, would stain his reputation wouldn't it allying with his arch rival, the girl that district two practically gave a contract saying I am his to kill, nice contract by the way funny you didn't realise I burnt it" I say

"When the fuck did you get into guard head quarters" Ansel says

"Does it matter" I say

Jaidyn just puts his hand on his head while Tylah just smirks at me a little see even if his a fuck boy and did flirt with me until I kicked him where it hurts, his actually the most logical when it comes to surviving and even if hated Jaiydn before he won, those days when he was in the games I felt empty and scared, he was the one that helped him win

I owe the dick my life "Do you really think I want to die, what's our predicted placing" Ansel says

"2nd and 3rd makes you targets, ask myself, ask Jaidyn top three always get targeted whether it's by the careers if you are an outer or when the careers disband" Tylah says

"Who the fuck is 1st let me guess district one, fuck that is like a stab to the chest, being seen as weaker as those luxurious phoneys" I say

"Have to agree" Ansel says

"They are both 5th and 8th, the older district 6 boy is, his file is blank which always leads to a unstable tribute or one with a background that the captiol don't want to know, he had a freakish look in his eyes during reapings and is better built and taller then ansel" Tylah says

"If your agree to work with me, I won't kill you until final two, I will make sure you don't be stupid and get yourself killed and I will make sure you don't kill, you know I stick by my word as much as I want to strangle you to death I know your a key to survival, the hunger games are more then just killing, your a medic, your also a sneaky little bitch that comes up with plans I wouldn't think of, I even promise to make it a fair fight otherwise I would just treat you like the criminal you are" he says

Jaidyn doesn't look comfortable I know the last person he wants me to be near in the games is ansel but he also knows it's the best option for me, I'm tooerratic, my mouth gets me in trouble, I will do something stupid at least this son of a bitch will ensure I'm safe

He is Nobel I will give him that "Does it have to be with the careers" I mumble

"Strength in numbers plus if you two don't join makes you targets especially since one of the four boys is a rebel which means if he somehow gets a alliance together he would go for the smaller group, the careers is just about making it far, not about friendship you don't have to like them plus I don't know if you two being alone would last" Tylah says

"I have better self control then her" Ansel says

I scoff wanting to bring up his little mental issue but I know that would cause me a world of trouble might as well be on his good side knowing he knows my biggest weakness

Do I want to win, not sure but I am making that decision not the pretty boy guard "Your not her guard anymore just try to treat each other like humans" Tylah mumbles

I just shrug getting sick of this conversation, I don't hate Tylah, Ansel well I hate him but I hate a a lot of people and Im just sick of him thinking he can control me, he did make my life a hell, I guess he had too but still

Plus I know deep down his messed up in the brain, a revenge plot is forming he loved his sister, my brother killed her surely any chance to punish Jaidyn would be big for him

"I'm a good actor anyways just act like a dumb blonde and not saying anything, that's what you want isn't it" I say

Tylah looks amused I actually guessed his plan "That would help" he says

"What ever and let me guess boy wonder is going to be career leader because his the poster boy for the perfect district two boy and I'm meant to be his side kick" I say

"Shit your good" he says

"It is good analysation all you district two boys are idiots and just think about punch punch punch rather then fully picking the pieces of a person and there plan" I say

"What the hell do you do when your not at training or stirring shit read a ten thousand page book" Ansel says

"3465 page encyclopaedia of the human mind" I say

"Our brothers told us to stay in our rooms when they were home" Jaidyn shrugs

He didn't tell them I use to sneak out and go to the library because when people see me, they think of a idiot little blonde that fights fire with Fire, I'm smarter then I look Yet I won't use my brain to plot of death of others because even if I'm cold hearted and wouldn't be a shoulder to cry on I do have a sense of humanity to not harm another human

"You think I want to be career leader I want control, it's safer for both of us safe, for you if you let your tongue slip and make a enemy" he says

I plan to make a enemy or two I live life on the edge and even if I'm not suicidal I wouldn't fight until I'm literally on the edge of the cliff, having some other tribute want to target me would cause that fire to enlight plus it means Ansel may not be my killer

I don't want him too, I promised my self that I wouldn't be killed by anyone in Oscar's blood line plus if I do get killed by Ansel I would be the 80 odd district two girl killed by her partner because that's how the story always ends

And I'm unconventional, I'm unique I want to die that way

"What ever can I go now I have had enough of being nice" I say

"Fine your room is down that corridor just don't break anything because your brother told me that's what you do when your in a mood" Tylah says

"No promises" I say standing Jaidyn grabs my wrist and I just nod to him

His the only one I can handle at the moment because he lets me talk, he doesn't speak much anyways hasn ever since he lost his mind in the games but his stuck by me, let's me push him down but sticks by me

And that's the people I trust and I don't trust too many people, I walk to my room as he follows me

"So this is the luxury the capital people gets" I say

"The apartment is worse, they want tributes to have a week of luxury then a wake up call when they get thrown into the games just apart of their sick game I guess" he mumbles

He did want to compete, I guess for him it's all he had, his only purpose I hated him but in a sense I understood him, with no purpose in life what's the point my purpose is to just keep crossing the line

I did that and now here I am

"So I really have to act like someone I'm not" I mumble

"If you want to get further yes eventually the true you, will break free believe me" he says

I always question what the true me is, I guess I have somewhat a identity crisis I tried so hard to not be like my brothers that eventually I gave up pleasing people and became like them

But I know I'm not a killer or a career but Ansel he does scare me, he knows my weakness, he knows my fears and he knows I don't want to die a slowly death and I know he will give me that

That's what I deserve in his fucked up mind "Just don't tell me to kill or I will never speak to you again" I say

"I won't" he says

I'm all he has, I guess it's the same with him, so I know this is killing him inside and I don't blame him this isn't his fault, he just wanted to escape then realised the consequences when they were too late

He learnt his lesson and I forgave him, I needed him because when he came back he was actually there, he didn't lock himself in his room he invested himself in me maybe a little too much

But my emotional connection towards him can't be seen, I don't want to be seen as a weak little girl because weakness disgusts me it always has

And I don't mean physical weakness, I mean emotional, crying for help or want help when you can help yourself, getting attached and letting that consume you

At least I hate one of my allies guts that should help, I don't know about the other three or four but I will analyse the files later on

My brain is my biggest asset, I come across as some dumb blonde, I don't look threatening and I don't have the sadistic streak a carder should

So being conventional is my only way to survive because if I want to die it will be my choose, I would throw down my weapon and let what ever tribute kill me

But it will me my choice

No one else's

* * *

 **Noah Alson 18, District 6 Male**

* * *

The dark room, the loneliness instantly calms me, unlike with most districts our doors were open, they do it when a tribute is at risk of hurting the others on the train

I should take that as a compliment but I do not have anger outbursts, I am a assassin, I choose my target first and prefer to keep them alive for longer, I also know the rules, and although rules are meant to be broken, not the ones that will cost me my life

I am smarter then that plus I enjoy being in darkness fingering my weapon, imagining stabbing it in someone's neck, cutting someone's skin, the sweet sight of blood and the majestic sounds of screaming, really does bring me to a special place where, I am me

Not a capitols pet, me, the born killer

And I can do that in the arena, no rules, no concerns, I kill who I want, how I want, when I want, I see the power in my hands, no one else has come across a Assassin before surely, so that gives me a advantage

I also won't need to act anymore, I can act malicious and speak my mind, it scares tributes plus I already have a idea to get someone to help me do my dirty work, to disband the careers so they will be easier targets

I don't hunt groups, I hunt individuals and the individuals I really want to target will be in a pack, I considered for a brief moment to join the careers but then I realise I will be targeted, so I need to use a pawn and I know that pawn but at the moment it's about keeping a low profile, keeping my true identity secret

My file is blank, so they are protecting me as they are with the boy from 10 but I have both files, copies of those files, I plan for some people to know but not everyone, I don't want the careers to attack me believing I am a mystery yet if I show my skills, they may be hesitate

There is a knock on my door and I ignore it staring at my assassin knife, the good thing about this is that is can also pose as a pen so I can use it as a token, in case I need it, the knocking continues "Noah can I please come in" Kellen says

I do need him for something "Fine" I mumble

He walks in as I stare at my knife not even staring at him, he was your typical mechanic that used his skills to kill tributes, I have somewhat respect for him

"Is that a knife" he says, I don't move my eyes from it

"It's my token" I say, he walks closer

"Is that a assassin knife wait, is that why your file was blank, oh shit" he mumbles

His 23 now won when he was 15 but Cleary still acts like a teenager, something I never experienced or understood, I hand him my file "Well I don't know if I should be happy or terrified" he says

I finger my knife "I won't hurt you, what's the point, I was trained to kill not to fight in the games" I say

"You know that will be taken away, right" he says

I click the button "Will they take a pen away" I ask

He sits down next to me as I'm sitting on the window steel "Is that why your not outside" he asks

"No but I heard my district partner saying how he will miss his family and having fun so I thought I would leave before I threaten him" I say

"That's a good thing I guess" he says

"I don't have issues with my temper but some things make me annoyed" I say putting the knife pen in my pocket

"At least your trained, how well are you trained" he asks

"I was the top student, never miss a target with knives, trained with weapons since I was 5, I may need advice on how to kill quickly if I must" I say

"Since I have seen a few of your bodies before I know what you mean, you throw knives, throw it at a organ or slit their throats if you want it messy" he says

I want it painful, I want to hear their screams, for them to beg in fear, that's the joy I get off from fear, maybe I am a little far gone to be sane but honestly being sane is over rated "Messy is good, I don't know what I want out of the games" I say

I do normally confide in people I know will die, but Kellen is my key to survival, if I act nice to him he will help me give me sponsors, help me with my plans plus I need acting practise "You have no one at home right" he asks

I nod my head "obviously I will tell you to do anything to survive but something makes me thing that isn't your main priority" he says

"Your going to be mentoring a killer not a kid that wants to survive and you may have a problem with that" I say

"You know how long I have been waiting for a tribute that is capable enough to win, to kill the careers, I will help you even if you have killed hundreds of people" he says

I don't see them as people, I see them as victims who weren't strong enough to survive but I can't tell him that, I can't tell him that I feel zero emotions towards those I kill, that I enjoy it and that they aren't human to me, no one is they are just bodies ready to be dug into a grave

I was raised to be heartless yet I took it to another level when I want to laugh at suffering, I live off it, thrive off if, I'm addicted to it, if I have to be seen as me and I don't care, life and death mean nothing to me

I nod, not saying the word "So tell me what you plan, how many kills do you want" he says

"I don't set a level or want, kills they come if I see someone want to kill them I will, I may not torture every tribute I come across because I don't want everyone to see what I do" I say

It's a personal thing torturing it's for my enjoyment not for people to judge me as a sick person, maybe I am, every person is born with humanity, I chose to switch all of my off never to see it again, never to want it again

Emotions they are poison, they make people do irrational things, make people over commit, sacrifice parts of their life

I hate love, despise it maybe it was being abandoned but I can't wait to make parents suffer watching their children get murder, sadly only about half the tributes have parents or parents that care if they die "you want to be alone" he says

"Yes the only reason I am confiding in you is because you can help me" I say

"Honest that's alright" he says

I know his scared or at least weary of me even though he has older, survived the games, he seems nervous around a assassin "Did you believe we existed" I say

He smiles "You guys were villains in a fictional book didn't actually think you were real" he says

Villains in a fictional book, well that's insulting, but I am not them, I am a lone wolf, I am a murderer, so I am not character in a fictional book how ever if I do get out of here, I will murder that author using said book "I wasn't like them I didn't follow their code" I say

I was a hunter and a torturer, not like them "You need to be here though don't you" he says

"We have trained to Analyse a person using their files, I can see two main alliances that will go against each other, this leaves me with the weaker tributes to prey upon how ever I never target a group, it's too messy, too risky" I say

"I doubt the careers will get a replacement for the boy from 4, they may come to you though, I wouldn't recommended joining them speaking to you now I can see the look in your eyes, I can tell your not all there, they will open that up" he says

"Which is why I want to use the least loyal member to my advantage I have already come up with a plan, use that member to kill one of their allies which would get them to chase that member who I will ask to also make a deal with the anti careers, they join them then when they are fighting they stab Asher in the back disbanding the anti careers who most likely will loose each other or make them a pair, pairs are easier to split" I say

He seems shocked I came up with all that but assassins don't just kill we come up with plans to murder our targets, me well I just kidnap them but I don't want to do that in the games, I want blood on my hands and even if I don't directly kill that tribute I would of been involved and no one would know I was pulling the strings

I am a killer and now I need to be a puppet master, using my intelligence and skills to manufacture the games I want "I'm guessing you are going to let that tribute know your secret so you can force them into doing what you say" he says

"I have a way with scaring people, that's why I want you to give their mentor this" I say handing him the files which he takes

"Boy from 10 as well" he asks

"Makes them more aware if he targets them, I won't touch him I have respect for him" I say

"I would say you two make good allies but he barely says a word" he says

"I don't believe in allies anyway" I say

When it comes to living, it is every person for them selves only they can safe themselves and fight for themselves, During training we never trained as a team, I have lived with that philosophy

This plan may lead me to killing a career or two especially district two, I don't know why I have a hatred for them but in the institutions the examples of someone coming to kill your was a person from two, even though the captiol knew of us district six itself hated the captiol

And the district that are the capitols pets "Who will you choose because I have the perfect tribute but I want to hear your opinion first, I know your capable of helping your self but I admire assassins for what they did to our district, how you guys made it better plus I don't really like the rich" he says

I hold up a file "I get along with Jaidyn as well, should be easy to give this to him" he says

"With females it's easier to use my looks and be invasive towards them to get them to obey, She is by far the most disloyal career and the first chance she gets I know she will backstab her alliance, she also has a similar personality to Asher which will make them clash if I get into her head I may be able to split the careers, one of the twins get killed, One will be hellbent in revenge, Ansel is willing to go on his own Finn will probably be dead, that means three careers to pick from" I say

"What about the other tributes" he says

I raise an eyebrow "Don't be overly confident" He says

"I am not but I have not once been beaten in my life, How ever I know I can be beaten" I say

"You seem to have it under control, do you need any advice" he asks

"How do I act normal" I say almost spitting the normal word out

I normally try to hide myself from the public eye, no one really knew me, I can't help the way I look at people or the way I speak, I wasn't trained to be liked but I can speak normally with Kellen

It could be the fact he knows who I am and doesn't judge me, or I know he has to put my interests at first

Or am I a likeable and just a master manipulator "Even though you are calm now you are giving me this look that does make me unsteady it's the cold killer look all assassins have so try not to look tributes in their eyes but I know you can't help it" he says

I can't help it I just glare at people all the time or make no face, I nod "just try and distance your self, if your being watched move to the next station yet let them know your skills, make them think your a knife thrower, then the careers will think your easy disarm

"What weapons do they use, the careers?" I ask that's the one piece of information that isn't on there but could be one of the most important, there is about ten tributes I am not worried about but the rest I need to watch

"The more stable twin, bow and Arrow, the other one a gauntlet, boy from 2 a war hammer, girl from 2 gladius and boy from 4 a trident" He says

"So two long distance users, two that require beatings and a short ranged sword weapon interesting" I say

"What weapons did assassins train in" he asks

"All weapons careers train in then we choose what we prefer, I like killing closely so I chose knives" I say

I don't tell him that the real reason I kill closely is to feel blood on my hands or to be able to hurt them in mutiple places "we can say your a dart thrower back home but avoid social interactions your predicted 1st" he says

"Fuck" I mumble

"It's good it shows you are a threat considering your higher Then pretty boy guard from 2 and a rebel soldier" he says

"Rebel solider train well as well"I say

He stands up "I have faith in you I will give this to Jaidyn" he says

I smirk when he walks out, it's all about self control, my mind at the moment isn't the mess that it is when I kill but slowly and slowly I will crush under the darkness, I will rack up kills and become the killer, I am

I will become everyone's worse nightmare

* * *

 **Edison Drake 18, District 5 Male**

* * *

I stare at the window, passing dark forests and the sky just as dark, really helps bring my gloomy mood up not that I ever do feel happy but getting reaped it's a whirlwind of bad emotions in one big punch

People believe I am a goth or some suicidal boy that is is into death

I am just a miserable realist but I do have some curiousness of death, district 5 is a happy place to live, people are always smiling, working without complaint, not really realising the trap they will forever be stuck in

That's why I get easily ignored, easily forgotten back home when people did see me I was always asked "I thought you were dead?"

"Get over it"

"If your not going to be happy commit suicide"

I lashed out to those people and from then on people just ignored me, left me alone, I was one in a kind back home, every one else didn't care, they saw light in the end of the tunnel but why

We are all pawns for the captiol, we are all expendable all we do is work for them, they made our district a little better, better infrastructure, more money, less patrol, suddenly everyone thought the captiol were great

I know that they are just trying to appease us that in actual fact everything is still the same, I was a outskirt orphan boy, the lowest of the low

The orphanage was falling apart, 30 boys in one room, we only got fed every once in two days and no one hired us, it's a cycle I couldn't escape and at least they understood but I built a reputation in public

I would do reckless things that would get me hurt, on purpose

It's not because I am suicidal it's just it calms me to feel pain, plus no one really cares what we do, if your a orphan boy your practically non existent, it if your some one like me openly unhappy, openly angry your known

So when I hear the twist, I knew it was going to be me, none of the other orphan boys are like me they are criminals but I am something else, deep down I had outburst in public or broke stuff for attention, for someone to notice me, to help me but it blew up in my face

Maybe the games will be good for me, I get the anger of my chest, I can be destructive without being judged

I will not be a pawn, I don't want to die in some game for the captiol's pleasure that is my determination, to win, to kill

Do I think I will win?

No honestly I have no hope, but in life I have no hope normally I give up but I can't give up when it means dying

Hurting myself doesn't scare me but dying is another thing, I have tried to before but I saved myself just in time, I enjoy darkness but not real dark was not the darkness that is inescapable

I hear movement looking up to see Imogen sit next to me, my mentor practically dragged me out here, we had the reapings at night so we went straight to bed but this morning he wanted to talk strategy with Imogen and her mentor but she was having a hard time to realise the fact she is about to die so both of the, comforted her and I was left forgotten

Both our mentors won when they were 12, Hollis is still a kid practically winning 6 years ago not that he actually did much, Alexander just electrocuted everyone him came across with a taser which is no surprise his mentoring me

Orphans aren't allowed to work but I did make tasers for the black market which got me a lot of money, sometimes I would zap my self over times I would use it against other boys in the orphanage to make myself the top

I was the top since all the boys were afraid to me

I almost tell her to go away but it is nice to have someone come to me especially since apart from the orphanage no one knew my name because I was shunned, shunned for being angry, destructive and morbid

I don't look her in the eye "Where are the mentors" I ask

Maybe they shun me too, I was hoping two killers would understand why I am the way I am

I saw my parents get electrocuted when I was a child due to a power plant accident, I saw what it did to them, that's why I am attracted to electricity, the way it can kill someone with putting a scar on their body

It was fascinating but it broke me because I loved my parents ever though I was a lifelong boy I loved then but then I want loved again, I saw nothing good in life, I distance myself now, I feel nothing towards anyone

I want someone I connect to, that understands me, that is similar to m Beirut in five all the orphan boys were criminals, I'm not a criminal but I don't want to be a pawn either, if that makes me a rebel then I will helpfully announce it

"Speaking to sponsors and other mentors" he says

"Let me guess they are going to use all my sponsor money for you" I say bitterly

She keeps a happy look in her face, she is known for good reasons, a ray of sunshine they call her, we are polar opposites, she is sunshine I am a storm cloud plus she comes from the working class

We never crossed paths but you would hear how popular she is especially at school, which everyone even orphans must attend, I would always cower in the corner or hiding in the library reading murder and dark novels "Of course not they want to see if they can get a sponsor for both of us they want us to Allie" She says

"No thanks" I say bluntly

You can see the disappointment in her eyes "No one likes me why would you want to be my Allie" I say

"Because I don't agree with everyone else, you are really smart even at school you were" She says

"We were in the same class?" I ask

"I always say in the front you say in the dark corner" She says

Oh maybe I forget people too yet she never approached me "You May get into acccidents or scream at people but I have never seen you want to commit suicide and you never hurt anyone on purpose your misunderstood" she says

I stare at her, I never even thought of allies yeah I wouldn't mind one but I would want someone like me, someone with a temper, someone that if loose control will fight me so I don't hurt them, someone that understands we are pawns in a chess games, all puppets in a puppet show

"I hurt people that's why I was shunned, why no one would say my name" I say

"I know you hurt people but I know you don't like it" She says

She is a poet as well, I can't be with her get attached then attack her, in my mind I know getting attached is dangerous because I will become blind it has happened before the only time I let someone in

The only time I killed someone and I can't let that happen again

Especially a girl that can easily replace the one of my past, emotions are a poison to me and when they become too strong, I break "I can't I may hurt you please" I say

"It is worth the risk" she says

She can have two reasons for this

She genially wants to Allie with me, wants to understand me and give me a friendship

Or

She realises that with four girls in this arena she will be a way target by partnering up with a male she may be safe

I don't want a friend or to be a meat shield "There is no way Hollis would tell you to Allie with me is it because he knows I may protect you may attract stronger allies and carry you along" I sneer

"That's What He wants but I always like making friends with the weird guy" She says

Weird guy just like the rest of them, I sneer at her and she moves a little further

"They are also speaking to other mentors in case you deny" She says

"It's for the better, I can truest people even if you may trust me" I say

"I understand I'm sorry" she says

I shrug "Plus you sort of have been stealing my mentor" I say

"I'm sorry it's just I was so shocked, I did nothing wrong when you were chosen I thought-"

"So your are like the rest of them" I sneer

She puts her hand in my arm "No" she says

I just shoved her back "Leave me alone" I say standing up, she stands

"Please Edison we can start over" She says

This time my hands meet her chest "Just leave me alone" I say shiver her back a her head it's the seats, she stares up at me with shock in her eyes and images of how I killed my only friend by pushing her into a brick comes flooding back

She stands up sprinting away like I am a monster ready to maim her I angrily punch the glass window pain shooting us my wrist

"Edison" I turn around to see Alexander and Hollis, I just slump to the seat feeling deflated

"Are you okay" Hollis asks

"Fine shouldn't you go worry about your precious tribute I scared her like I do with everyone" I say

"Your not my tribute but I still care" he says

"And when I needed you the most your wee worried about her" I say to Alexander

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted to be alone" he says

"I did but effort would be nice, or do you shun me too" I say

"Of course not" Hollis says

I shrug "I should go find Imogen I'm guessing you two won't be allying" He says

"I don't want to be a shield" I snarl

He bites his lip knowing what he said as he walks off and Alexander moves over to me still young himself "i know how you feel I was a outcast too, you were to young to remember" he says

"Why?" I ask

"I was like you sad all the time moody, everyone would say I was a moody boy growing up to be a man but I knew what I was living in the world I was living in, I guess winning brought the hope back" he says

I stare at him putting a hand through my short brown hair "I see no hope in life, we are just pawns and I will be a pawn again honestly I am considering jumping off me pedestal at least it would of been my choose" I say

"That would be a corwardly move, I know that's what your afraid of" he says

"Being a coward, your right, I'm just afraid of myself, I can become a pretty vile person" I say

"Tell me" He says

I stare at him "I am your mentor Edison I want to help you if it means getting a weight off your chest I will take it, don't forget I kill 8 tributes at the age of twelve in a pretty painful way" he says

"I was 14 at the time The orphanage had two buildings one for boys and one for girls, normally we shared the same play years after my parents died I become a shell of my former self, I would distance my self, I was violent angry all the time, like a lot of the boys, I would always sit under this dead tree, the symbolism of it calmed me, this girl use to always try to speak to me, I use to push her until she finally cracked me, we use to hang out all the time, I finally felt like my old self was coming back until one night I just got angry, she said she was volunteering and I felt it was an anbandoment" I say

"When was that" He asks

"4 years ago" I say

"I remember they bribed volunteers" he says

I nod "We were outside and I pushed her and her head smashed against a rock, it looked like a accident but I knew it was murder" I say

He pats my shoulder as I blink my eyes "That's why I don't want attachments" I say

"You don't want to hurt Imogen" he says

"She is one of those girls that you can get attached too" I say

"It's not bad to play a violent and reckless game it may safe your life" he says

"Are there people like me mis understood, emotional in a bad way" I say

"Yeah maybe too many, the girl from two, blonde boy from 4 and boy from 9, this era just the angry ones then you have the creepy once, the born killers try and make strong allies" he says

"I am not good with social interactions" I say

"Allies normally come to you just find a purpose don't be that guy that takes the easy way out" he says

His right but I don't know how long I can keep going with out destructing myself


	5. Training Day 1

**Training Day 1**

 **Ansel Shenton 18, District 2 Male**

* * *

I have no emotions about today, no nerves, no excitement, honestly I just want to get training over with, it honestly doesn't excite me and I see no point, it is just a chance to make alliances and for the outer tributes to look even more worthless

However years of guard training doesn't train you for the games, so the advice my brother has given me has actually helped and Jaidyn as well, as much as I hate saying it

I have been studying the files of each tributes and there is a clear line between the ones that will be a threat and have a influence then the ones that may float, 12 and 12, hopefully my brother is wrong and there isn't a anti-career alliance because that would be just another concern especially since I need to practically babysit my district partner to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or reckless since she is a key to my survival and a key of living my legacy and getting rid of her for once and all

Adelyn is mentally strong but slowly she will start to feel it then become vulnerable to the point I will viciously steal her life but in the mean time I need her, and she needs me, we have had 3 victors in the last five years, we may be the first targeted if their is anti career alliance or if the careers disband

Which is why we need to trust each other has much as I hate the thought of it, as much as I hate sticking so low to depend on a trouble maker but in the games we need to make choices we hate or I just get rid of the moral enforcer mask and become who I really am deep inside, a heartless killer, Someone that belongs in the games

Killing isn't a issue, fighting isn't a issue, it's the fact that several other tributes may be trained or have a advantage I quickly get ready, after having my brother knocking on my door

The training clothes are casual like what we wear back home, black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and jumper, they use colours to seperate the districts now, I walk out seeing Oscar keep knocking on Adelyn's door

"She isn't reacting, did you kill her" he says

I'm about to answer "Creepy your standing by my door" she says walking past

"Where the hell were you" Oscar says

"Does it matter" she says

Jaidyn walks past, Oscar raises an eyebrow honestly he should just leave her alone, she hates him and that makes her hate me more "Fine I couldn't sleep so I went to Jaidyn's room for more advice" she says

"Oh did you have a nightmare and needed your big brother to protect you" I mock

She looks like she is about to slap me but holds her hand, knowing her she wouldn't want to something so weak and feminine, so she just shoves me to the wall walking to the dining area "Don't provoke her, she is your responsibility, you need her alive, she can be a shield if anything" Oscar says

Like as usual he doesn't just want a victor, he wants both the tributes from two to make the finale to show how strong and united we are which is laughable since the district two boy always ends up killing his district partner and it seems like this year won't be any different

"What ever" I say walking out

"Since you both took for ever you need to leave now, it's not good to be late" Oscar says

Adelyn is about to say something but I just shove her into the elevator not realising the door isn't open, she swings her fist at me and I grab her by the waist "Cut it out just get into the fucking elevator" I growl

This better be worth it because she is a handful, the door opens and she walks in "I never wanted to be a actor" she says

"Well me either but since we need to act like friend and not enemies" I state

"Are you, your brothers bitch now" she says

My hand backhands her cheek and she growls at me "Sorry, I forgot we weren't at two anymore I shouldn't touch you to punish you" I say

She just grumbles something under her breath as we make it to the bottom floor walking in, most tributes are waiting for the head trainer to speak and I can understand what Oscar was saying

There is a lot more strong looking outer boys then it should and considering not many tributes are standing with their district partner means there might be a lot more alliances or bigger ones, the final few tributes float in and the head trainer explains the rules which I briefly go over, I am not one to break the rules, considering Adelyn is staring at the floor tapping her door impatiently means she couldn't care less

She will probably break the first one, which is no fighting

Saying that she made me loose my temper before which hardly happens, it doesn't really take much for her to get under someone's skin "you are all dismissed"

A lot of tributes go off in their seperate ways, Adelyn almost did but she stays when she saw the pair from four coming in our direction then the twins "Do you know who is who" I whisper in her ear

She shakes her head, ones is sane, although it is evident that the boy from four is dragging his district partner over, if his a rebel I don't want him "I'm Finn and this is Asher but he said he doesn't want to join" Finn says

By the face Adelyn makes she doesn't like Finn either, great, now I might need to gag her to make sure she doesn't anger this alliance

"Well I'm leaving because careers are brainwashed morons that follow the capitol, you all disgust me and better watch your backs"

"And rebels are delusion idiots that believe they can change the word" Adelyn barks

This isn't good,he glares at her stepping forward "At least I'm not pampered your Jaidyn's sister right, didn't he believe the same thing" he says

I grab her as she tried to calm her temper "Just fuck off" I say

"Fine but if anything I thought you wouldn't of joined them guess you do betray your kind, doesn't matter I will kill you the first chance I get" He sneers at Adelyn before walking off, I cover her mouth as she calms down letting her go

"So we are a number down then" Torin says

"We can just replace him there is enough people here" Finn says

Everyone just nods and he stares at me "Do you want leadership" he says

"I don't know, do you, we can do a vote" I say

"That seems fair" he mumbles annoyed

As a typical career would he wants the whole experiences including leadership, he does seem disciplined and prepared but I know the risk of not having power, plus he is alone, I don't know who he will favour at least if I am leader I will favour the twins hoping they will choose my side, I have Adelyn plus she doesn't do well with being told what to do, if someone else is leader she will walk then we are down to four and with the strength of the a few of the outer boys, we need a strong pack

Asher is a wild card and considering that he wants to break us up I don't think he will go alone "Who do you vote" Finn says to Adelyn

"Ansel" She mumbles annoyed that she had to say that

He stares at the twins who thankfully have thier names in their jumpers most likely helping us work out who is who, with Torin whispering something "We vote the same as Adelyn" he says

That's a relief, Finn just shrugs "Honestly I'm not going to control you, you can do what you want but we just need to get someone else to join in case" I say

"I was just told that being career leader is the best thing but I guess you have a point, my district partner wants to form a anti career alliance" He says

"Of course he does, we shouldn't worry about that" I mumble

I see Adelyn and one of the boys from 6 the one that is predicted first stare at each other, as he smirks at her walking of into another room, I nudge her and she sneers at me walking off "She okay" Torin says

"Yeah just had anger issue, just be careful with your words, she is little tense" I say

"Don't let my district partner near her then they will probably pull each other's heads off" he says

I see her alone at the sword station which is a relief "You two can train" I say to the twins as they walk off

"Who do you think we should recruit" I say

"Boy from 6 or 10 there files are blank but look at them" he says

The boys from 6 aim at throwing knives is perfect and the boy from 10, Well I don't know what his doing and why his painting the dummy red but he looks strong and we need strength in numbers "I will get Adelyn to speak to them later I have her under control, we need her unless you can do survival" I say

He shakes his head, I am trying to make him think he has a voice so he won't get annoyed, he seems like a perfectionist, some om that wants things his way but I am taller and stronger them him, so he knows that plus I am a trained guard but I was also section caption so leadership is something I am use too

"So we can train how we like" he says shocked I am giving them freedom

I am not a dictator like my brother was but it is normally the district two boy who has leadership "Go ahead" I mumble

There is no point getting close to him, I don't know who the weakest link is yet looking at predicted placing it is Merrick but that may be due to the fact his clearly dependent on his brother, what ever Torin does he does, I walk over to Adelyn "Great your going to follow me now" she scoffs

"We were here for ten minutes and your already on top of one tributes kill list, I want you for myself so if I have to make sure you don't do a thing stupid, I will" I say

That is a lie, I want her to be targeted that saves me from having to kill her not that I won't but the Anti-careers will target the strongest first with Adelyn already upsetting Asher she will be in his sight "I hate your company" she says

"If we seperate we don't look like united friends" I mock

She scoffs "All you and your friends do is stand like statues looking for some poor kid to shoot" She says

"And all you do with your friends is cause havoc and get locked up for a few nights" he says

"They do not lock me up, go train with your stupid hammer" she mumbles

Her sword use is good, just like her brother but if I tell her that her sword will behead me but I want to be the antagonist in her story "You know that sword use really reminds me of someone" I say

I duck when she swings the sword at me "Hey if you want to train combat do it with a trainer not with other tributes" The head trainer shouts at her

She puts her sword down walking off and I follow her "Your trying to mess around with my head, well it won't work" she growls

I see her walking towards Asher and I grab her arm "You know the deal you join him and I swear" I say

"You what" She challenges

I stare at her "just leave me alone" she mumbles waking the opposite direction

I ignore her she is just going to the first aid station alone most tributes are alone anyways, I'm just concerned about the boy from 6, his eyeing her like she is his next target maybe I should be thankful at that but she was mine to kill and even though it may be easy to let the creepy yet threatening boy from 6 or the loudmouth blonde kill her, she is my duty and I never leave a duty unfinished

I grab my hammer, as I stare around at the outers I highlighted yesterday, Noah obviously since his form was blank, Edison the boy from 5 who just angrily throws the match away when he can't finish it screaming at the trainer, he looks like he already has dug his grave but doesn't look suicidal enough to climb into it, Then Ryker and Beckham, all not your stereotypical district boys, Ryker just seems a little unpredictable himself the way he uses his axe clearly he went to the axing academy

Beckham looks like a angry pit bull with the way he just keep hacking his sickle into the dummy, Well I really should keep Adelyn away from him

Then the two criminals Miller and Kaleb, so Adelyn isn't the lowlife here but at least she has purpose, but I am not a guard any more, I can't be who I was I need to be a career and kill, I need to lead this already notable disfnctional alliance, I look back to realise Finn as Joined Adelyn and she actually seems calm let him deal with her for a while as long she knows where her loyalties lie

This training centre is huge with many stations and most tributes are sticking to them selves to start off with I grab my hammer smashing the head with it, normally I sued a gun but in training I was always attracted to a hammer, it's easily to wound someone but slower to kill

I don't condone torture but I also don't see the point in killing someone necessarily quickly either, My eyes do move back onto the screens though when the have each tribute rank in different areas from weaponary, to strength to intelligence, to threat level

I'm second in weaponary and strength behind Noah, who seems almost robotic in the way his throwing his knives, we need him in our alliance but I won't be the one to ask him

I just hope doing this becoming career leader won't blow up on my face, but I need to change who I am, I can't be a hero or protect anyone, and heroes can become villains and that's what I will be, I will play this game as a heartless career and go back to being a guard which is my passion

* * *

 **Asher Summons 18, District 4 Male, 2**

* * *

I see weakness within the career alliance, a weakness I want to exploit, there is no way they will be able to get a extra number, the ones I plan to recruit won't join them, the two they want to recruit are crazy

I just write down notes, my plan, I need to be tactical about this, I plan to have a alliance of five, that equals the careers unless I can steal one to join me, or I can just weaken the weakness link but who is

Finn would be physically

Merrick Mentally

Torin in the way that he will find it hard to kill

Adelyn is too unpredictable, too reckless, she may do something stupid

Then Ansel his weakness is less known, he hides behind a steel mask but I know he plans to use Adelyn to further him, that he knows he needs her and she needs her

I can't split up the twins, nothing would break them apart they are too close and Finn is a arrogant, a boy who wants to be perfect but never would be close, I don't need to recruit her but if I get her to leave she will be alone or I can just try to manipulate her into thinking she is on the bottom of the totem pole that is if we don't get into a fist fight which almost did happen

But I live for fights, for beating capitol followers if I get a strike, I get a fucking strike, I look at the careers, the twins are tighter as always, one of them practising bow and arrow while the other watches like some cheer leader, then Ansel who is training with his war hammer

My district partner hasn't left Adelyn alone I know his game, me and Zachary listened into the conversations with his mentor, he told me to go with my gut, to be the soldier I am raised to be, rebel soldiers want to cause havoc, want to follow strategy and that's what I will do

I sneak closer listening in "Why are you still here, go train" She says

Well that didn't last long "I saw you work with sword, I want to know if you can teach me" he says

His trying to manipulate her, that what I was going to do, note to self if Adelyn agrees with me,Finn is target number one "Your Mr perfect go teach your self, you wasted your whole life training for this bullshit" she says

Finn sighs "You just looked alone what's up with you and Ansel" He asks

She stands up walking off "Really trying to manipulate her, are you so desperate for a partner" I say

"Where did you come from" he asks

"Does it matter, heard your not career leader so sad" I pout

"I don't care about that, look your not in the careers, so mind your own business" He sneers storming off

Stupid career

This centre is so large that tributes can easily be alone so I carefully walk over to the closed off section where Adelyn is, playing with one of the trap sections since clearly she has no idea what she is doing "what do you want" she says when she sees me

"Why so hostile" I say

"Why so smug" She sneers

"Look I want to say sorry about calling you a career, I know your not like them" I say

She raises an eyebrow "Quit the act" She says standing up

"Fine, look I don't want to target you but I have this plan to destroy all the careers and you can help me" I say

"So you can't even do your own dirty work, were you a slave for the rebels" She says

I hold in a growl trying to not bash her head into the wall "Are you dating your district partner, is that why you won't go against him" I say

"Fuck off" she mumbles trying to barge past me I grab her arm

"Do you really believe they have you back, you don't have to join me, I just want more numbers then them" I say

"One out against 5, your a bit delusional, don't you think" she says

She is testing me and it's working my hands shake, I don't have any emotions but anger, anger is always there "Do you really trust your district partner" I say

"No but I have a plan on my own and I don't need Delusional heroes like you ruining it" She says

I step closer and she just looks at me, her courage is something, I can tell from someone that will help me and a enemy, and she is a enemy, district two will never go against the capitol "So your willing to go alone later in the games when my allies may be able to target you" I say

"Oh I get it you have a gang of imaginary friends, that's sweet, you may need to see a doctor" She says

Stay calm, stay calm, I glare at her "So what's there names, is one the names of your dead rebel parents that died for a stupid purpose, leaving thier child to believe that rebelling, is good, it's good they are dead" She says

The steel melts and I swing my fist at her nose hearing a crack as throw myself at her, as she bangs into a wall "I'm going to kill you" I scream trying to grab her neck, she just knees me in the chin standing up wiping the blood from her nose

"It's true isn't it, where is this alliance or you think getting a double agent will work, it won't, I will tell the careers your whole plan and if I have to, I will kill you myself" she growls

Kill her now, then I won't need to in the games, no one can hear us, no one is around her, I punch her square in the stomach, shoving her to the ground, she kicks up but I just kick her knee, as she opens her mouth I cover it leaning over her "Made a big mistake, I was willing to make a deal with you but I guess not" I growl in her ear

It hits to me I am in the training centre and If I kill her I will face consequences that is what causes me to get off her kicking her in the stomach again "You May mock be now but when my sword is in your chest, you won't be laughing anymore" I growl walking off

I walk past Torin who raises an eyebrow "you have a wounded Allie in the corner" I smirk to him

He goes over there, so using a career to do my dirty work won't work, I need to do it myself, I was trained not to run into battle but to plan and pull everything apart but I guess this is the hunger games, not a games or a rebellion that takes years to plan

"Stop staring at me like I know nothing"

I turn around to see Beckham scream at a trainer while he is at the fire station "Kid I told you I'm a head trainer and to quiet it down" He says walking off

"Or I can quiet you down" He whispers under his breath

The street boy, that hates the captiol, his a good Allie and if I let him trust me, he may want to be part of a alliance full of trust, as a rebel I would ever harm another soldier

"A career, you can have the station" he says about to walk off

"I'm not a career, I hate them as much as you" he says

"Really" He says

I see Adelyn walk out holding her nose glaring at me blood is running down her face as Torin tries to take her to the first aid room "You see that, I did that" I say

He looks interested "Wish you did it to Finn, I hate his big head" he mumbles

"I plan to form a alliance against the careers, I asked if she wanted to help me and just insulted me, said I was delusional believing a you know what will ever happen" I say

"Everyone knows your a solider, I respect that, I use to rebel against rules and be a nuisance but I never had the guts to actually join a group, if we had one, everyone's pretty oppressed in 9" he says

I'm about to say something "Asher care to explain why Adelyn is walking to the first aid room with a blood nose" The head trainer says

"Who?" I say

"Don't play dumb, you two had a minor argument before plus I saw you go from where she was, what did I say about rules" he says

"Well I don't follow rules, plus I didn't kill her, you should really calm down on the rules it isn't teaching us anything" I say

He sighs "I'm telling your mentor about this" he says walking off

"Rules are meant to be broken moron" Beckham mumbles

"So what's your deal" I ask

"I don't know I guess I am a hateful teenage boy that needs to get a life according to my mentor, but how can I get a life in this hell hole, I prefer to be in a area of conflict, some where, where I can be myself, not have to act" he says

"Do you prefer to be alone or in a group" I ask

"I'm not good with people but if I feel comfortable around people why not, I don't meet many people like me and there are a few here" he says

He wants in, I can see it but I won't ask straight away in case he does reject, I do see Ansel glancing at me

"Like" I ask

"You to start of with, the boy from 5 seems a little hateful, the boy from 12 was a trouble maker back home and the boy from 7 just seems a little odd" he says

I smirk at him like he was reading my mind "The thing is when I have been planning a alliance to go against the careers that is everyone I considered, you were on top of the list" I say

He smirks "I accept if your asking" He says

"Like you read my mind, don't worry I don't plan to full on attack them I was a tactical solider and I planned to have someone in the careers split the alliance making it easier for us" I say

"Adelyn clearly doesn't want to be there" he says

"She may still be able to help us but first we need to wait to try and attract the others, Ryker and Miller are already speaking, Edison and you are similar, we take it slow, so they won't have long to plan against us" I say

All my life I was training for a rebellion but if I may die I want to train for something else, ensuring a career won't win is the start of that, I know I will be the number one target for them, I sit at the station with him, seeing Ansel try to look for his district partner "what's up with him" Beckham asks me

"He believes that if him and his partner stick together they will last further, Zachary told me his brother did something that Adelyn knows about by promising her safety, she will keep quiet and she knows he is one of the biggest threats to beat her, they are trying to act like friends but she has a more shorter temper then you, actually why haven't you lost it" I ask

He seems calm at the moment "when a dominant male figure speaks to me calmly and has my interests in consideration I feel comfortable around him, I know I may die joining this alliance and you may not care about my safety but I somewhat trust you" he says

"I'm not like the careers, back home you watch out for an Allie, we were all young, I will have your back because winning for me isn't my number one priority, I can't have them getting their way and that would be for district two to win, a district guard and the best female trainee clearly they are playing favouritism, when every other district has a weak link" I say

He sneers at me then calms "Im speaking about your district partner" I say being careful with my words

His a handful, I am too but I always worked better with people like me "I should of realised that, wouldn't stop complaining, she is a rich kid" He says

"Rich kids in nine really" I ask

"Yeah isn't your district rich" he asks

"The district itself yes but not the people, we may have better shelter and cheaper food but the wage we get is pretty low, I use to ride boats and barely get 10 coins a day" I say

"That's what I got paid, maybe I was wrong about you, I was thinking before you approached me that you hate careers because you were a reject or something" He says

"My parents were killed" I state bluntly

"So were mine" he shrugs

Maybe we have more in common "What did you do" I look around to see Finn

"What happened to leaving me alone" I say

"Haven't seen Adelyn or Torin for almost a hour, his brother is starting to worry" he says

"First aid room, someone fell over and broke her nose" I say

"Do you want us to kill you straight away, look just leave my alliance alone and I will leave yours alone, it's good for the games to have a anti career alliance" he says

"Last of what I heard it isn't your alliance" I say

He grunts walking off "Well I don't like him" Beckham mumbles

The more I heard Finn talk the more I realise is a self confident selfish delusional idiot, that thinks the games His is destiny "His just uptight because his in a allaince with two pairs, Adelyn hates him and Ansel clearly doesn't like him so his on the outer" I say

"There is no way he would join us though" he says

"No our best bet is Adelyn" I say

"You overpowered her didn't you" he asks

"That's because she hardly fought back but I have an idea with her firs I need to prove to her my alliance isn't imaginary" I say

Getting Beckham was easier then I thought and I had him as the second hardest to get, so has long as Ryker and Miller get close we can start working on Edison then I will slowly start plotting my plan, my number one purpose at this moment

* * *

 **Adelyn Berinar 17, District 2 Female**

* * *

I'm not happy

My brother always said my mouth will get me killed and to just bite my lip and say nothing well that lasted about ten minutes before I lost it, the tributes that I have to associated myself with this year make me angry

Ansel is asshole end of story but I need to stay close to the guard otherwise I am a bloodbath

Finn is a selfish idiot

Merrick is in another world half the time

Then Asher fuck I want to murder him and I have never felt this way, but he provoked me and I provoked him and I ended up with a broken nose

The only one I can stand apart from the other tributes who have left me alone is a Torin who even though I told him to leave me alone and go back to his baby, waited until this medicine stops my nose from bleeding and the swelling stopped

"You can go now I'm fine" I say

I guess it's nice to have someone care without having motives, the only one that cares about me is Jaidyn but I'm still trying to forgive him, Ansel acts like he cares but his just using me, but I know I can't get close to Torin he has Merrick and Merrick will always be number one and since Merrick is a little not all their mentally if I get close to his brother I may make another enemy

So I have to stick with Ansel since I know he hates Finn as much as me "Your sure" he says

"Merrick would need you plus I want to be alone and destroy something and I don't want you get hurt or offended by something I say or do" I say

He walks out with me nodding as I walk to the book station seeing a young man who looks like he came from two look through a magazine "I didn't know careers were readers" he says

I sneer at him sitting down grabbing a book then ripping the pages out, he stares at me but I keep doing it "I should be telling you to stop that but these books are stupid but you know what's better stabbing the books" he says handing me a knife

I take it and his right, I just rip the books with the knife throwing the paper in the corner, it doesn't help but it does get some looks from a few outer tributes which makes me even angrier as I just throw one of the books to another station, I hand him the knife back "You look familiar" I say

"I use to train at the academy but a higher class" he says

"You were meant to volunteer but didn't, how did you end up here" I ask

I respect this guy for disobeying stupid Oscar, he wasn't damn happy about it either, that's the year Tylah was reaped, the first time in centuries that a district two tribute was reaped "I was sent here to become a Avox but the captiol thought that someone with my skills level should be a trainer" he says

"You have company" The traimer mumbles walking off, I throw a handful of paper at Ansel who just ducks under it

"Where were you" he says as I stand up

"Aren't I allowed to train on my own" I say

"Yes but I needed you, so where were you" he says

I shrug and he looks closer "Is that blood" he says touching my nose, I punch his hand but he just tilts his head

"It was an accident" I say

"I was wondering why Asher walked out with a bit of blood on his hands, that's why I can't leave you alone you do stupid things" he growls

"He came to me to join him, I denied because I love being with you" I scoff

He rolls his eyes "Finn is a pain in my ass and Merrick was latching onto him until his brother came, he needs to stay on the bottom otherwise the twins may join him and we will be gone first" He says

"Torin is actually really nice and we have a conversation without me getting angry, he doesn't like Finn either" I say

"See, look I need you to do a favour for me" He says

"No" I snarl

But when he just stares at me blankly, reminded me that back home he was always stronger, always able to use my weaknesses against me I look back up at him "Isn't Finn your second in command" I say

He scoffs "I am trying to patronise him but once you were absent I spent a few minutes with him, worse minutes of my life, he was trying to boss me around, we need another Allie since it seems Asher is drawing allies" he says

I look to Asher with the boy from 9 and when he notices me, he smirks and I look away, certainly digged myself a hole angering him, hopefully he will realise I'm not a typical career and target someone else "one" I say

"He will get more" he says

His right "I want you to go ask the boy from 6 if not the boy from 10" he says

"No they a freaks" I say, clearly he didn't see their file, Noah is acting normal and even his weaponary skills unnerve me, he was using knifes before now he is using sword while Cohen is now at the trap station but I see the lust in his eyes not sexual lust but blood lust and Cleary Ansel is too stupid to notice that

"So what if they are, Noah is the biggest threat, we need him on our side and he seems interested in you, so just don't act like a bitch" He says

I hit his chest knowing I should just listen so I slowly walk up to the sword station as Ansel walks over to the twins, jerk didn't even come with me "So I'm guessing you got my files yet your still listening to your district partner" he says turning to me the closer I am to him, I can see the look in his eyes and I know this is a mistake

But I am not a coward "You gave it to my mentor" I ask

"Mine did" he says stepping closer, a little too close for comfort

"Why?" I ask

"Because I am not only a killer, I am also a genius and I need someone to be my eyes and ears and kill some people for me" He says

"Your a assassin so do your self" I say

"I only want a few kills to my name, I treat each victim as a piece of art, I may throw a knife in their spine paralysing them then I will cut their stomach open grazing my knife across their ribs slowly pulling out any non fatal organs or I will skin their hands ripping their fingers off, torture takes a lot of time and effort" he says

I stand back my lip quivering as he just smirks at me, no wonder his predicted first "So you gave me your file with your secret knowing that I will be obliged to keep it" I say

He brings his knife up slightly scrapping my neck "I had killed over 500 people if I want someone dead I will, and I really love the cute blonde ones, especially from two" he says

What did I get myself into, I know his serious and he is my biggest threat "What do you want then" I say

He puts his knife down "One I want my secret kept safe, anyone finds out and I will come for you, two I want you to make a deal with the anti careers during the bloodbath, that you will kill one of the twins and fight with them and three I want you to stab Asher in the back once you gain his trust, then I owe you one and that would mean saving your life in a sticking situation, it's a win win" he says

It means betraying to alliances and killing two people, why did I have to approach this lunatic "And if I deny" I say

He grabs my top, leaning to my ear "Then I will come for you in the bloodbath keeping you as hostage for days as I slowly break you down before you beg for mercy, I hate your district and I always wanted to kill both, in twisted and painful ways but by using you, since I know you hate being used it's punishment it's self" he says tapping his knife on my chin

He scares me, he really does and he knows it "Fine, I will do it" I say

He lets me go "Smart girl" he says

"So your not going to join the careers I guess" I mumble

He scoffs "if any of you ask me again-"

"Alright I don't need you yapping about torture again, let's leave it at that, if I do what you say, will you leave me alone" I say

"No" he states walking off

Great now I need to ask my brother how to kill a assassin, I slowly walk over to Cohen who moved to one of the survival stations but the second I do, He scribbles something on a piece of paper tilting his head with a frazzled look in his eyes

'Don't even think about it or I will rip your throat out with my teeth'

I stop putting my hands up and turning around, I might just leave him alone especially as he collects viles of blood and drinks it, I might need to tell Ansel about these two lunatics

I walk back over noticing all the careers are together "How did it go" Finn asks

"Both said no" I say

Well they didn't but since I'm slightly unnerved by both I won't mention it "Can I speak to you" I say to Ansel quietly

He nods "Go training maybe we may just have to stick to five unless any of you can find another worthy candidate" He says

He follows me and I see Noah busy at the knife throwing station again, Cohen where he was as we walk to the break room "I am not going into the girls bathroom with you" he says

"This is important believe me I hate being in a room with you alone" I say

He nods following me in, I check the stalls no one is in here and the bathroom is far away from where the other two were "Promise me you won't tell anyone, what I tell you not even your brother, because if you do we are both dead" I say

He raises an eyebrow and I out my hand out, I know when he promises something he won't break it, he takes my hand shaking it as I take the two pieces out "I promise" He says

I kept there files in case I use it against him but one talk to Noah and I know that his a lot more sadistic and unstable then the file says and well Cohen is similar they easily are taller and stronger them me, plus I know that although Noah uses throwing knifes I notice, he goes for the back, leg or arms, so his one of those immobile then kill closely killers

Why didn't I choose throwing knives instead of a stupid sword, but back at home I was given a stupid gladius, I hand him the pieces of paper and he stares at them

"When did you find this" He says

"Yesterday I was going to tell everyone but their both physcotic creeps, that threatened to do terrible things to me if I do, Cohen is minding his business, Noah said he will keep us both safe if I keep his secret" I say

He looks annoyed that I didn't tell him "He scares you doesn't he" he says

"Yes and he should scare you to, his about your size and build but completely cold and a complete maniac, I just want to forget the conversation we had" I say

"We leave them alone, two extra killers in the arena to cut numbers done hopefully might cut a few antis" he says

"I thought you wanted a large body count" I scoff

"I want to live I don't care about the kills" he says but I know his lying

"Yet your token is the guard band that symbolises his many people you killed how many is it now" I ask

He just pulls me out and we walk back into the main centre "I am a guard it is my duty to kill and by the way that isnt the token i am taking in with me" he says

"No as a guard your duty is to be a big hero, protect the district by getting rid of bad people like me, not ruthlessly kill children so your a career" I say

"I hope Noah does kill you" he growls

"Your more his type he loves the onez who are important, me well I am not, my death may only hurt Jaidyn but you well the whole district will have a memorial and I hope I am not alive to fake cry during it" I say

"Oh no I will be alive during your memorial where only a few people will be there the rest will be laughing and the peacekeepers will be too you destroying the brother hood, it will be even better if in a few years I look back to this book and by your name I see mine a tour killer" he says

I'm about to say something "we have looked but I don't think any one else is suited but Finn thinks we should just pluck one of the boys from 11 and 12 and use him as a guard or something"Torin says

Merrick just stares at me with wide eyes and it gets a little creepy after a while, I don't trust him as all, before he almost cut his hand off with a trap but if I want Torin in this alliance since his the only one that doesn't drive me crazy I need to put up with his baby like brother "I plan to have us hunt in pairs and someone to guard, where ever we are staying, we can't do that with six, I think it should stay at five, unless he is capable but all the capable ones don't want to join or wont" Ansel says

"Do we need Finn" I ask

"I agree I don't like him, his like my parents" Merrick finally says, even they talk the same thank god they have those name tags but I know in the games they won't so I will need to try and tell who is who, because I want to kill Merrick instead of Torin

"Yes so he can guard" Ansel smirks

Since I made this deal with the devil well Noah reminds me of one, I need to start planning out what I am going to do and I know the perfect day to hit two birds with one stone

* * *

 **Cohen Evrest 18, District 10 Male**

* * *

I stare at my hand fingering the red liquid on my coated on my hands like a perfectly fitted glove I almost bring my fingers to my lips but I realise it is paint, I really need human blood

The stress of being reaped, having to act some what normal, is making me more shaky, more bloodthirsty and being around 23 other children who all look like good prey makes me want it more

I just angrily slash the dummy cutting it into thirty pieces with out even realising, I just keep hacking it afterwards picturing it is a tribute "you know by doing that your not really hiding your secret well" Adelyn chokes out

I need to use a other weapons otherwise I was going to kill someone, so I went to the sword section which she was at but since she was scared of me I thought she would leave, she minded her business for a few minutes until I started painting, paint on my hands but even then she kept quiet "What secret" I mumble

I could picture sinking my teeth in her neck right now, having her scream from under me as I cut her open, torture her, have her put in the books as another tortured district two girl "No threats this time I am impressed" she says

She is testy that's for sure, I saw Noah say something to her, he was able to scare her, he is my biggest threat but he doesn't stare at me the way he does with the other tributes it's almost a you stay away from and I stay away from you look

And I will follow that, he will cut the numbers down and so would I, I put my sword down "What secret" I say

"A insane butcher that drinks blood and cuts people into pieces are you reading a vampire novel or something" She says

I sneer at her, she has already put her name in my head as a person I would kill, a trophy kill she would considering she is also on the radar of Ansel, Asher and Noah, plus district two is district two

I despise them, no reason

"I'm not joining" I say

"You think I want you in my alliance I will have to sleep with two eyes open worried you will bite me, no, I'm just trying to see what deal we can make for me to keep your dirty secret or I will scream it out now" she says

I don't say anything and she opens her mouth I look around no tributes in the promixity, as I place my hand in her mouth "Scream and I will bite your tongue off" I say

I have done that before, and tongue is the only human flesh or organ I would eat, she slightly shakes and I move my hand, as I glare at her tilting my head, she takes the paper from her pocket handing it to me "Keep it, I know I was playing fire with fire I just want to know you won't go for me at the bloodbath" She says

"Keep my secret and your safe until day 5" I say

"Wouldn't final 5 do better" She says

I step closer and she puts her hands "Fine and my allies won't target you" She says

She clearly underestimated how intimidating I can be, I am the boy who murdered my own sister, murdered hundreds of people I am not going to be intimidated by some two girl if anything she made herself target number one in my eyes but like always I don't always for for my number one target straight away, I wait for them to weaken and considering I have heard Asher speak to his Allie about how his going to kill her, she may be a little wounded animal for me to prey upon

Asher will just need to die, oh well

Like me all these people deserve to be chosen "Stop listening your partner" I say putting my hands on her shoulders

She looks like she is about to snap but doesn't say anything "Fine he made me come to try and change your mind so I tried to twist it" She says

"I want to kill you" I say shoving her back and walking off

My murderous desires just got more stronger by the second I was speaking to her, I walk to the closest station which is animal prints watching Adelyn walk past me to her district partner who screams at her for going missing

Interesting dynamics going on in the careers, they set a bomb that will blow up taking each one down a route of pain and suffering, a cycle of death I wish to inflict upon each of them

In my delusions when I sleep I kill all 23 tributes yet I know my horrid fantasies that make me the monster I am today are unrealistic and I don't care if I get one kill as long as I have blood "Cohen"

I look to my right to see Noah approach me, hoping he won't ask for a alliance yet reading his form his a lone wolf like me yet I know he will beat me in a fight because I am not trained to fight

Fighting and killing are two different things

Everyone can kill but fighting a boy that levels the strength as you, who is as nasty as you, is much harder

Most tributes have avoided me, my district partner hates people how ever I did bump into the girl from 9 before and after the look I gave her she has bolted every time we make eye contact

If I scare them I won't be targeted, I don't like being hunted, because I am the hunter

"I want a deal?" I tell him before he can speak, I will not let him manipulate me like he did with Adelyn

Not that he can use his looks against me but I see a small smirk appearing on his lips "Deranged minds think a like, I don't see the careers killing many, the anti career just care about killing the careers, so we have to kill the weaker ones" he says

I nod "But I know a alliance won't work and I prefer to be alone" he says

We are different in a sense, his good with his words, I get scared by the sound of my voice but we have similar motives, a similar diseases and addiction

"So do I" I say

I don't trust anyone, or anything, my own world only has me and a bunch of bodies to butcher, I don't want to risk betrayal or attachment which will cloud my judgement for the future

He takes something from his pocket signalling my hand as I give it to him and he places something in it "Blood" I ask

"Each tribute has taken a blood sample, I was able to break into the medical room and take some from a blood bag, I want you to get addicted to this tributes blood so you will hunt them down, I want to ruin their chances and force them to have a miserable time until they finally come crawling to me asking for mercy" he says

I don't know his plan "As long as I am not a pawn to your plan" I say

Hissing at the pain that erupts in my throat after I said that much words but I just swallow it down seeing him looking at me intently after that odd reaction "No I don't want to fight or kill you, I hold respect to people like you I like me you had a choose to be this way" he says

"I respect you too" I say

"So we don't fight or kill each other until necessary" he says

"Whose your pawn?" I ask

I know he doesn't have a personal vendetta against this tribute but he must of chosen them for his evil purpose knowing that will be able to fulfil what ever he wants to achieve

If I wasn't so scared of speaking I would of done a similar thing it's a smart move, he smirks staring at Adelyn

I smirk back she is a challenge and I love the challenges, she is not like any girl I met they are normally soulful and majestic, she is different in a strong and powerful way

"We leave each other alone, if we cross paths we run the other way yeah" He says

His not just playing the assassin game, his paying it smart, the careers won't attack him, I won't, the anti careers won't care about him since his not a career just like me

I am invincible

Maybe death is not real, how ever the blood is, the blood I am instantly craving from a vein

I am angry at her and I need to pay her back before I rip her neck open before the games "Deal" I say

He gives me one more smirk before walking away and I walk to the corner sculling the blood own instantly the monster inside screaming for a vein otherwise I will be hungry

But if I drink it from the wrist I should be okay until the games, or further in the games and since Noah has her on his string and we have a distant alliance if I need blood he will get it to me

Which is why I lick my lips when I see her walk to the bathroom, the bathroom area which has no cameras, which is sound proof

Just one taste of blood, one little droplet to fulfil my hunger, to make me stronger

I wait in the doorsteps of the males bathroom, completely empty if I control the monster inside me now I should be able to control him in the games, I do not want to become a cannibal even though I wanted to see what it will taste like to eat a heart or liver, or piece of flesh

She walks out and I place a hand around her mouth and other around her chest "I'm not going to kill you" I whisper in her ear

She still struggles but I am stronger, strong enough that I drag her in the bathroom locking the door as she struggles in my grip as I drop her to the ground "What do you want you lunatic" she screams

"Noah gave me your blood" I say quietly kneeling down and pinning her arms to the ground grabbing her wrist I would prefer the neck but if her mentors or someone else notices the bite mark, I will be questioned and my secret will be revealed and all tributes will look at me like a demon or those mythical blood sucking creatures in novels

"What the fuck" she says too shocked to say anything or maybe it's because my knee digging into her stomach is cutting off her air supply

I want to kill her now but I don't fully isolate myself from society I know if I were just like what happened a few years ago in the games I will be killed and I wouldn't be able to experience being a hunter in a true battle field

I bring a knife slightly across her wrist as she struggles from under me knowing screaming would be futile yet I still put my hand on her mouth in case her loud mouth angers me as I sick my teeth into her wrist feeling the blood flood into my mouth a calmness over taking me as she screams in my hand

I shut my eyes taking a few gentle sips every few second knowing that in the games the blood will be coming from her neck, I stop pushing her sleeve further up her arm taking my mouth off "5 days" I say to her

She stares at me "8 days, 5 in the games" I say getting off her and shoving her out, she bolts and I am concerned she will tell someone but I see the fear in her eyes almost like she is going to burst into tears but she just walks over to a station ripping pages out of books in anger

As I nod to Noah, I owe him for finding my blood source, I can't drink blood from too many tributes in case I get blood poisoning which happened a lot but everyone knows district two is a better looked after district plus she had the same blood type as me the most rare one

Ansel just glances at me raising an eyebrow but I ignore his stare not wanting to making myself known to him too as I quickly walk to the furthest station bumping into Aiden "Watch-"

He notices it's me "Sorry" he says

People know me as a butcher that's why people were careful around me at home even him however he just fades in the background of the hostile male tributes this year

I wouldn't be surprised if he dies a bloodbath every year the ones with a story survives

I am apprehensive for interviews however I can't let that show, I know they will try to pry, he may even know my past for all the tributes too see

The bell goes and everyone quickly gets out, just three more days, three more days till I can finally get blood on my hands

* * *

 **Author note: All alliances will be on the last training chapter**


	6. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2**

 **Torin Zalens 18, District 1 Male, 1**

* * *

My door flies open as Harley barges in, I jump thankful I am already changed "Can I help you" I ask

"Your lunatic brother isn't leaving his room" he says

"Because you screamed at him last night, his very fragile" I say

Merrick is like a little boy, he needs to be treated gently, cared for and listened to I am thankful Henry has him, as I know Merrick is less scared around him but Harley shouted at him for something stupid and he hid all night didn't even let me in his room "Tell him is a 18 year old boy that is going into the games he needs to get over it" he says

"He will be fine just try and be nicer" I say

Merrick defends him self when he feels threatened and he may start to believe Harley needs to be sent away "Your too nice you know neither of you will win, right you die he will die" he says storming out

I didn't want to think negatively like that, I want Merrick to win but then we need to make the final two because I am concerned, he won't survive on his own and none of my allies will protect him

Ansel has his hands full with Adelyn and Finn is too selfish, I walk over to his room knocking "It's me" I say I hear a shuffling and he opens it

I just hug him knowing he calms down with affection as he leans his head into my shoulder, but Harley is right Merrick needs to start to be his own person because I may die but at the moment he needs love and support "We need to get to training" I say softly

"I don't want too, you will ditch me again" he says

That explains why he didn't speak to me last night, I may have trained for this but I can't help my selfless nature, wanting to help people especially someone vulnerable and needing help not that Adelyn wanted it but I have to be careful because Merrick is possessive of me

"No I won't, I just helped her because she was wounded, we need to please district two they will help us" I say

"Will we need to kill them" he asks

"Not yet" I say

We need Ansel and Adelyn, they are by far the strongest district pairing "Are they brother and sister because they fight a lot" he says

He has a point, one they have the exact same hair and eye colour plus they fight all the time, they try and act like they are close but we don't know what their lives are like

We didn't get a file and sure as hell they wouldn't say what their background is "No" I say as I lead him out, I ignore Harley, as Henry whispers something to Merrick and we make it to the centre

"He wants me to train alone today to become dependable" He Says

"You should we may not be together all the time, why not you spend the day with Adelyn and I will try and suck up to Ansel" I say

He makes a face "She is mean" he says

"She has her issues like you" I say

"Oh okay I will try but will you scream at her if she upsets me" he asks

"Sure" I lie

We make it to the centre making our way to the other three, I am slightly nervous about this anti career alliance, especially since I am the weakest link but because Im a in a pair, Ansel wants to single Finn out

"We should learn survival today, Adelyn's mentor believes there will be a war theme due to the history books she destroyed yesterday" he says pausing

She just glares at him "So that's why I want everyone to have some skills, Adelyn and I both did survival classes so we are willing to help or you can learn on your own" He says

"What about weaponary" Finn asks

"You trained haven't you, it should be second nature, we are still the careers, we don't need to show off anymore especially since there are two wild cards" Ansel says

Adelyn becomes rigid when he says that actually I swear her wrist was bleeding yesterday, she is going to get her self killed and in a sense I pity and want to help her but if I do Merrick will loose if, he will kill her then Ansel will kill him then it will be me between him and Finn

It's just safer if I keep my distance as much as I would like another person to talk too "Fine I'm going to fire station anyone want to come" he asks no one does, and he sighs walking off

"Adelyn can you please teach me first aid" Merrick says softly, she opens her mouth but Ansel subtly hits her in the back of her head

"Sure" She says walking off my brother following her

"Guess you told him the same thing, I am a bit worried those two will clash" Ansel says

"His just possessive over me and since I spent a bit of time with her yesterday he got worried" I say

"Can he survive on his own or do you need to hold his hand" He says

I know why his worried, this isn't just a typical career alliance, there is a anti career alliance as well which means we need everyone to be able to handle themselves "He will be alright, he can fight it's just he needs guidance" I say

He stares at me a little unsure "I want this alliance to work together but at the moment it's disfuntional, your the friendliest here but am I doing wrong" He says

I'm surprised he has asked me about that normally careers are cold and work as a seperate unit but considering how tight Beckham and Asher have become and the fact that Finn said Asher was a rebel solider and they also work as a team I can understand "Treat everyone us equals, your patronising my brother which is understandable but your sort of brushing Finn alongside and it's evident you and Adelyn can't stand each other" he says

"We can't, we hate each other, her brother killed my sister, my brother killed her brother and at home my job is to guard her, but we know working together will benefit the both of us she is just a testy person" he says

"See this is good don't hide behind a wall be more like a teenage boy, not a guard" I say

I learnt that, I dedicated so much of my youth to training that I didn't even realise I was a kid now I'm trying to enjoy life, to make friends while keeping an eye on my brother, he sighs putting a hand through his short blonde hair, his is puzzle and I have seen two sides to him but I know deep down his unsure on what he wants to do "What the hell"

We both look to the first aid station running over, as Adelyn holds a cut open hand and my brother holds a knife "Freak just cut my hand open" She sneers jumping away from him

"Don't call him that" I mumble quietly

Ansel just gives me a look to shut up, after connecting with him it looks like we are back to square one "I- I it was a accident I was curious" Merrick says panicking

I grab the knife from him rubbing his back "It's okay, it was a accident" I say

"Really what if that went in my chest or happens in the games, you need to keep this child under control" Adelyn sneers

Merrick bites his lip "Don't scream at him he doesn't like it" I say

"Torin he can't be babied she is right, he can't just go around stabbing people, Merrick never do that again" he says

Finn walks over "What mess did you get into this time" he says to Adelyn

She is about to say something but Ansel just puts his hand out to her and she grabs it as he leads her to the first aid room "He cut her hand by accident" I say

I didn't actually see what happened so I don't know if he did it on purpose, Adelyn looked shocked so clearly she didn't start it "How do you do that by accident what was she teaching you dissection" He scoffs

"Stop insulting me" Merrick screams

Everyone looks over and he cowers in the corner as everyone goes back to their business but I see the smirk on Ashers face, we are making ourselves look weaker, less United the anti-careers can use that to break is "He just is curious, you didn't do it on purpose right Merrick" I ask

He stares at me shaking his head and I know his lying, this isn't good, we need the careers, I need allies otherwise I will be too focused on Merrick and will be killed then he will be alone and vulnerable "You know his trying to keep us together and your lunatic brother keeps ruining it" Finn says walking in the direction of Ansel and Adelyn

"Merrick" I say

Tears fill his eyes as some tributes glance at him "Quick looking" I bark they look away and I swallow the way I acted

"What happened" I say

"I just kept thinking that she may steal you from me and I reacted I tried to slit her throat but she put her hand up" he stutters

"She won't, she has Aansel plus she hated me" I say

He stares at me wide eyed "If you kill her, Ansel will kill you and me, we need to fit in, I promise you I'm just playing them, we need district two on our side, it means nothing and I will happily stab her back when the time is right" I Lie

The concept of killing someone is already conflicting me an Allie is something else but I just need him to believe that nothing will seperate us "You mean it" he says

I nod "You need to stay calm, you may need to survive without me, we may split up or worse" I say

"I-" he bites his lip

"Please Merrick promise me you will depend on yourself if needs be" I say

He nods his head "Now I'm going to fix things up why not you go to the shelter building station you like building stuff" I say

He nods walking off, his been more childish lately and it may be his downfall, I know to make it far maturity, confidence and loyalty is number one, it may get me killed, it may make me the weak link but that's my morals and I won't let the games ruin it

I make my way to the first aid room stopping by the door "We can't go in with three Finn, the anti careers will attack us at the beginning" Ansel scoffs

My heart pulses, they want us out just because Merrick is seen as a wild card "Can't we just try and convince the boys from 6 and 10 again, I can do it" Finn says

"Not happening those two are bigger flight risk then the twins, Merrick just needs to grow up, maybe seeing the blood and gore around him will snap him out of his childish wonders" Ansel says

Merrick is one of the best fighters for a reason he knows how to get serious "The boy doesn't believe death is real, kids a freak" Adelyn says

"Well I don't give a crap what you two think, Torin is what we need his a hundred percent loyal as long as his brother is safe, we need a unhinged killer in our group, you or Torin won't kill, so that only leaves three of us" Ansel says

"Fine but if he lays a hand on me again I am out" Adelyn sneers

"I won't let him lay a hand on you because your not leaving my side" Ansel says

"So you let freak twin on his own but I'm on a leash, fuck that" She mumbles

I quickly walk off, we need to be careful, because now Finn has snuck into their goods books and one bad move from us and I can't image what will happen, I just hang around a empty station as they walk over to me "Where is your brother" Ansel says

"Shelter station he feels bad and wants to learn a skill" I say

"One more move like that and your both out okay, you know I want this team to be united yet Merrick is causing a rift" He says

"Merrick is causing a rift funny" Adelyn mumbles under her breath, Finn smirks at that

Ansel ignores her "I know I'm sorry, he just hasn't learnt right from wrong yet" I mumble

"That's inexcusable both me and Ansel grew up having our teenage brother look after us and we know how not to act like little children" she says

That angers me slightly but by the faces Ansel and Finn makes they agree with her "His mentally ill please I will work it out, I will watch him, his a good fighter he can kill" I say

I'm not sure about the kill part, he always asked me what's it's like to kill and I can never answer because I have no clue myself "Make sure he kills our enemies not a Allie, we are already one short, if he kills one of our allies that's another one down, even three so make sure he understands that, this isn't the real life anymore, he can't be getting a hissy fit because his brother is speaking to someone else he doesn't own you and you don't owned him" Ansel says

"Plus Asher will identify our weakness he might of already have, I know Asher more then you guys do and he will do anything to achieve his evil rebel antics" Finn says

"Please don't worry" I say

Adelyn doesn't look convinced and now I don't know how to fix it "Just stay away from me clearly that's his problem, the games aren't about making friends anyways" She mumbles walking off, Ansel follows and Finn bites his lip

"Thanks" He says

"What for" I ask

"I just moved up two spots in Ansels trust book" he says walking over them as Ansel calls him

I look down walking to Torin, now we are on the outer all because I tried to make a friend, Adelyn is right this isn't a game of making friends and this isn't the real world, only one wins and I want that to be Merrick so bad but his making it hard for me and now I really am unsure on what I want to do, is my brother better of alive or dead

* * *

 **Noah Alson 18, District 6 Male**

* * *

"Why are you here again" I ask Caden

We hardly spoke then this morning he asked if he can join me in training, I told him to fuck off yet he followed me to the throwing knives station, complaining about how scared he is to make a alliance

I almost threatened to maim him several times but I bite my lip ignoring him, I can't show weakness or anger, they will prey upon it, weakness can melt a person, bring their blood out like a fountain of never ending misery and defeat

My weakness, I get too caught up in my thoughts and arrogance that I become oblivious "Please how do I make a Allie" he asks

He asked me I said no clearly he is also oblivious of my upbringing, I despise him and have been avoiding him "I kill people for a living not help make allies for whiny boys" I ask

His face is priceless and I chuckle "Oh didn't your mentor tell you I am a assassin" I ask

His mouth drops "Your lying" he asks

"Stare at the dummies Caden, has any missed" I say

He looks shocked "Don't hurt me" he yelps

"Don't tell anyone" I sneer he nods and I grab his wrist when his about to leave

"Girl from 5, has been looking at you, your both similar, idiots and fun loving, she had been spending a lot of time at the obstacle course, before the end of training accidentally knock into her and the alliance begins" I say

He stares at me shocked "Why are you helping me" He stutters

"I don't target pairings, I hate you because you had what I never had, yet my loyalties are with district 6 as much as I hate that runt mayor and I would prefer if I do not be booed my whole life especially if I win since people love the dork you are so I don't want to kill you, yet anyways" I say

He looks shocked "Thanks Noah" he says

I tap the end if my knife on his chin "Now fun along, keep your mouth shut and if you try and speak to me again this knife is going in your tonsils" I sneer

He scrambles away like a little kid and I can't help but chuckle, oh the irony, I feel bad for the weak tributes not the predicted top 12 but the rest

The sheep as I call them following what everyone does, they are either all practising weapons or survival how ever most of the sheep have found a pair

The pair from 3 have been together all training, Specks helping the blonde one with some chemical equation, chemicals such a unique weapon to use it is fascinating how it works just like the vitamins I was giving in the insution ever since I got here

My mind had been more sadistic, and I feel more free, so clearly I was drugged to not be out of hand and when I do get back the institution, will blow up in a chemical bomb, yeah I liked that

The girls from 8 and 9 are happily chatting at a station, acting like best friends, and then one of the boys from 11 and 12 are together

With them it will be easier to split the pair considering most of not all will be dead in the bloodbath where gaining supplies and weapons will be number one, honestly I don't get why tributes invest so much time in alliances, I understand the careers or even what ever the hell you call Asher and Beckham and their idealistic fantasy of a anti-career alliance

But tributes who had no hope, it really looks like they are forming a friendship, clearly they are either too stupid or innocent to realise friendships don't last, one or both will die, sometimes the game makers force allies to kill each other

I don't plan to get many kills my own, I have bigger jobs to do and since Kellen told me Jaidyn agrees with the deal I made with Adelyn I have both mentors on board, I just hope the game makers allow me a little more power how ever at the end of the day I do want physical kills, I want blood on my hands and to be held responsible

I throw another knife, sometimes I am concerned my technique is too perfect even the trained looks dumbfounded, I remember he was trying to tell me how to do since I was a boy from 6 but the second my first shot hit the dummy directly in the chest the douchebag closed his mouth

How ever I spent years and hours perfecting art of knife throwing, yet torture came to me easily, I hear footsteps and briefly glance to the side to see Asher, I knew showing off my skills would make me known but the Capitol put me as predicted 1st so I couldn't just do nothing because then they might of thought the games were rigged and target me

I am not invincible I may have never been in a fight so I haven't lost one but even the strong are put to rest, how ever I do have a high tolerance to pain, I can cut myself and I won't feel a thing

"Your skills are like ones learnt at the academies" He says as I put my knife down

"I guess I'm a natural talent" I mumble, I can't be the real me at the moment, insane tributes have always had the most attention always been targeted straight off the bat

Cohen and I both have the same idea try and keep our secret for as long as we can "But you denied a spot in the careers when most outer boys would of taken the opportunity to take path in the strongest alliance in the games" he says

It's not careers v anti careers yet due to the fact the anti careers currently have two people but I know it will grow, and when thinking about it the careers don't have much of a advantage, Ansel is in it for his own gain, Adelyn is disolyal and is mine, Finn just wants the career experience, Merrick has no idea where he is and Torin is only loyal to Merrick, how ever I will still take pleasure of being the cause for their split

Then hopefully I can pick off a few lone careers "Are they the strongest alliance this year, Ansel and Adelyn are rightly skilled and should be seen as threats but Finn and Torins skills are supbar at best for trained career boys and Merrick wouldn't suvive a second without his brother" I say

No one knows my history, so I need to seem like I know what I am speaking off, so he doesn't see me as some fool "so you have been watching Yet your predicted first, which isn't normal for a typical mechanic" he says

"I really would take it with a grain of salt, I may know how to throw knives due to dart throwing and yes I may be physically strong due to my mechanic history but 6 has been having troubles with the Capitol for a long time, they just want a target in my back" I lie

He seems to believe me even though his a analyst or what ever as a assassin you learn to be a compulsive liar sometimes I can't even believe my words "So you hate the captiol too then" he says

"More fear them then hate" I say almost laughing at the comment

Yeah right, the Capitol don't fear me just like half of these tributes they are sheep for the president who had the power in his hands, that would be a good job actually, president then I can kill any district I like

But to do that it means starting a rebellion which honestly is just too much time and effort, it's just easier to kill people, I don't know who but to just kill not that much effort "What about the careers?" He asks

He really should be focusing more on his survival then trying to kill the careers, the alliance is a mess and I don't give them more then a few days to last, Cleary both Finn and the twins are trying to get close with Ansel and Adelyn, yet those two have issues themselves but clearly this boy doesn't care if he dies he just wants to send a message

What ever that message is "You really see them staying together long" I ask

To be honest I wouldn't be surprised, Ansel is trying he really is, Adelyn is staying even though she hated it, then Torin and Finn are trying to please them to be third in the alliance, Torin isn't a killer and Finn wouldn't ruin his perfect delusion so I think they are okay "Not with me around" he says

I raise an eyebrow "Good luck with that" I mumble

"I was told you avoid you but you don't seem like a wild card, so-"

"No" I say beginning to walk off

"Why, I can help you, I'm not like the careers I am not disloyal" he says

"I'm not a people person" I say

Or a person at all, alliance will get in my way, will make me paranoid, will make me act, I want to be my cruel self in the games, not someone who has to walk on wire, I am the biggest threat here, Assassins are well trained and if the others know that and the alliance begins to crumble I will be the first one with a knife in my back and the lone wolf is always weak fighting against a pack yet if I'm alone I will make sure I make not caught, not found by a group

"Come on" he says

I'm about to snap when my little blonde helper comes past, she more is a slave yet she doesn't know it yet, all I need from the Capitol is a control room, a head set and a ear piece then I can control her and she will be to afraid to disobey me

"Just leave him Asher your poking a snake with a stick" She says

I wink at her and she steps back, Ansel looking a little amused, when your one of the only good looking boys in 6 it was so easy to wear a false smile, say some sappy words and suddenly you have a girl around your finger

I know Adelyn will be different "Stay out of it because he said no to your alliance doesn't mean I can't convince him to join mine" he says

Ansel grips her wrist "He said no, so desperate for members all of a sudden" she says

"No but his a wild card, while cards a dangerous" He says

Is this boy for real, I am dangerous and he wants me in his alliance, for fuck sake his a moron "Your a idiot" Adelyn says

Asher steps forward and Ansel steps in front of her "Your her body guard now don't you to hate each other" he says

"We are complicated" he mumbles

"Look they are right I want to be alone" I say

"Fine, I will find out your secret though Noah, there is something off about you" he growls storming off

"You told him didn't you" I ask Adelyn

"I had too" She says

Ansel glances at me, I should hate her but clearly he is cautious of me plus if he knows then he will be smart to stay away "You know that kid from 11 or 12, or maybe 3 what ever is making rumours you two are brother and sister, is that true" I ask

They stare at each other "I would kill myself if I was related to him" She scoffs

"So would I" he mumbles

I wasn't lying even I have heard one of the sheep yapping about it, I mean you can't blame him, I wish they were brother and sister it would of been fun to torture on in front of the other

There are the twins, but I already have plans for them "Your not in my sight at the moment, I just want to be alone and unbothered in the games" I say

"Good but if you change your mind there is always a spot for you" He says walking away

Adelyn glances at me but follows Ansel as I can go back to being in peace, I'm not a friendly person yet I get approached and I need to act normal need to be careful what I say, sometimes I wish I could make my own language up

I watch as it the careers are split once more, Actually Ansel hasn't left Adelyn's side since Merrick cut her hand open, or was it Torin, honestly identical twins have no purpose on their life apart form begin a annoyance for people who can't tell them apart

I throw another life glancing at Cohen who is actually showing his skills at a cleaver, his been under the radar more but I signal to Asher as a warning he may be approached and I see Asher start to walk his way, so He puts his cleaver down and walks to the corner, entering a vent

Okay then, least I'm not the only lunatic here at least I don't run from people "What the fuck" Asher mumbles

"He won't join either I think his mute" I say

"Oh thanks" He mumbles walking off

I throw another knife picturing the tributes I will kill, no victims, it doesn't matter anyways when I kill someone they are nothing to me but a body, I don't call them by their name how ever I will take Zoe,thing important from them as a remembrance present

But right now my man concern isn't kids it's about orchestration and making the games become a slaughter house

* * *

 **Edison Drake 17, District 5 Male**

* * *

I don't feel comfortable, so many stations, weapons, survival

So many tributes and tension filling air the main between Asher and the careers and I have always been close by when something had happened, that I couldn't help but go to Imogen who just smiled at me like nothing happened

I don't deserve her, someone so nice, so innocent yet even after the way I treated her she still let's me in, honestly I was so close to putting the flame on my hand I knew I couldn't be alone, I don't want to look suicidal because it will weaken me but now staring at the needle and thread I want to so bad to stitch my hand up "What's the point of this station" I ask

"In case you need to stitch clothing up" The trainer huffs walking away

"I just came here because the fabric is so pretty I wish I was born in eight how fun would it to make clothing" she says softly

And I wish I was born in 6 so I could fly a hovercraft in the ocean, but I keep those thoughts to myself just biting my lip "I guess" I mumble

5 in a sense is a shit district to come from, we have absolute no skills we can use, 1,2 and 4 have their academy, 3 are normally nerds, 6 are good with their hands and most males are muscular, 7 use axes, 8 and 12 are like us, 9 and 11 use sickles and scythes and 10 could be butchers

Minors cant work in power plans not the big jobs anyway and everyone in my district is to busy painting rainbows and having sleep overs "you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" she says

"I realise I can't be alone right now, I may hurt myself" I mumble

These urges have appeared ever since I have came to the captiol I don't know if they are suicidal or that I really want to hurt myself but they have scared me and I am afraid to tell anyone, I'm so confused right now "Oh okay, maybe join a alliance like the careers" she says

The boy from 2 instantly looks over, since him and his partner are at the station next to us, he stares at me for a brief moment whispering to his partner or signals to the boy from 4, as they keep doing what they were doing, maybe Imogen isn't the best person to be with right now

"Look a obstacle course maybe you should go" I say

"Come with" She asks

"I'm not agile" I say she nods walking off and I sigh with relief fingering the needle, in the corner of my eye I do see the pair from two glancing at me, as they also quietly argue about something, yet they seem like the closest district pairing at the moment since the pair from three are also bickering every ten seconds

If Imogen was more mature, I would of considered it, I don't want to go alone but all the strong tribute are paired up

The boys from 8 and 7, boys from 12 and 7, then the boy from 9 and blonde from 4, I put the needle and thread down standing up wanting to go to a more useful station as I walk past the two careers "If he doesn't approach you there is a spot open" Ansel Mumbles

I glance at him confused "Asher and his imagery anti career alliance" Adelyn says

"Then ask me now" I mumble

"He has his eyes on you, we don't want to bury a bigger hole with him, just make the right choice, do you really want to be on the dark side" Ansel says

If they really wanted me they would of asked, so I must not be their number one priority but I hate careers, I hate people that have a easier time as me so hopefully I wont need to reject them, I just nod quickly walking off, almost bumping into the boy from 9 "Sorry" I mutter

He stared at me "Are they giving you trouble" he asks

If he wasnt with the boy from 4 I would of wanted him as a Allie, I just don't know if my bad social skills will help me in a group "Their Fine" I ask

I dig my nails in my hands a little unsure "I saw you build a taser before, can you show me how to make one" he asks

I have sort of been avoiding the taser section, makes me feel even more helpless to the point I want to zap my self yet I know the consequences if I do "Alright" I say

His not asking for alliance just help, I walk over "I don't know if they will even have these in the games but I wanted to make sure I can make one in case I couldn't find one in the arena" I say grabbing a transformer, battery, charge, plastic case and switch

"They have this station here for a reason, is this your weapon choice" he asks

"Yeah, it gives a painful death but it's all I know" I mumble

"Mine is a cestus so we both have similar painful death weapons" he ask

I have no idea what the fact that is but I don't say anything, Cleary he isn't the most controlled as, I saw him scream angrily at something not long ago, it feels nice his calm with me and that someone has made a effort to come talk to me and I didn't need to try and attract someone

"Everything needs to be attached to the battery,you do that by using this to solder it together, the transformer also needs to be attached to the battery and switch" I say handing it to him as he tries it

As I let him have a go trying to not look at the solder he does it accidentally burning himself but he does it "Thanks at least know if I need electricity I know how to make it" He says

Electricity can't be made but I keep those thoughts to myself, I enjoyed his company but I know he has a Allie which almost makes me sneer annoyed I helped him but I don't want enemies

"Are you okay you look aggravated all of a sudden" he mumbles

"I'm just sick of this" I say or life in general, but I don't want to die, I was fine in fine

"Tell me about it I'm more angry about the whole thing but my mentor said I rubber band would help and it actually does, it's just this year is more even you know, 12 of us are way above the rest" he says

I glance at the predicted placing, I'm in that twelve for once in my life I'm not forgettable, it feels nice to be honest but for the first time in years all 6 careers are in the 8

"Do they mean anything" I ask

My mentor thinks it does yet I don't know "I don't want to believe it considering the boy from 6 is first and even though he has deadly aim I don't know what warrants his higher then the pretty boy from 2" he says

I steered cleared from him, I steered clear of everyone apart from today and I have spoken to four tributes "He May be hiding something" I say

My palms sweat, I don't know why I'm feeling so anxious at the moment maybe it's the need to hurt myself, or just this constant feeling of being unsure, he stands "My allie wanted to speak to you, that's if you want" he says

Speak to me, his allies Asher and I remember the words Ansel says, does that mean he wants me as a Allie

Me the boy everyone shuns because his different, his morbid and realistic not the happy go lucky people that district 5 fall in love with but I'm not in five I'm in the games, where people like that either die or become broken and shattered

I follow him my feet shuffling on the ground as we approach the boy from 4, the delusional rebel what the careers name him but when he looks at me kindly, like he cares maybe his judged "You don't need to be nervous" he mumbles

"Sorry" I say

Nervous more conflicted, confused, I have always been weary and paranoid "So your alone" he says when we sit down at a station instantly getting attention from the careers

They haven't all trained together and if they did it was only briefly but I know the pair from two are the main ones which is why they are watching and Asher notices that

If they wanted me they could of asked, I would of said yes

Worried of being alone, being ignored, I would do said yes as gutless as that seems

I nod my head "My district partner wanted to Allie but she is to different to me and people like her conflict me" I say honestly

"Happy and naive" he says

I nod "I was different in my district because I was the opposite that is why I'm here" I say

"Well Beckham hates everything and I want to destroy panem would we conflict you" He questions

I shake my head "I'm not like them, I'm a rebel soldier and the last thing I want is for a career to win which is why I am forming a alliance to go against them" he says

"Like attack them, is that risky" I question

"Not straight Way But in the middle of the games, do they look like a united front" he says

I shake my head the twins are, Finn is trying to get close to district two, and district two seem close but look ready to kill each other at the same time

"No" I say

"Exactly, don't worry if I don't believe we have the upper hand I wouldn't attack, you use a weapon that no one else can use plus I know how you feel, being trapped, feeling like a pawn at least now you can stand up for your self" he says

Finally someone understands but it's the fact that I will be getting attention all my life I wanted, craved for attention but now it feels strange, people trust me when they get to know me maybe it's because I wouldn't hurt them, I'm not sure it I was

I would rather hurt myself then others that is just the instinct for me but if my life is in danger I may react differently "I can't fight" I mumble

"I will teach you we still have a day and a half, I look after allies it's just in my nature, I'm not had cruel as they think, well not to my allies anyways" he says

Beckham nods and I trust him, I guess he has motive mainly to kill the careers but if he had my back doesn't judge me, doesn't ignore me then this alliance may work "Okay" I say

He smiles and I feel a weight of my chest knowing I won't be going in a alone relieved at that fact, I was afraid I would have to, afraid that I would be for ever a body people will forget

I would probably be like that at home no one would care they will sigh in relief knowing the dark cloud is gone, unless I win but I don't know I can, I'm like the careers or even Asher

I know this is a risk joining a alliance that wants to destroy the strongest tributes excluding Noah and Asher in the games but I know it's more then that Asher seems to really care, me and Beckham hit it off

It isn't friendship, not yet maybe never, but it's a mutual understanding of each other and the darkness that people need to swallow to become a victor or have a chance and I want that chance

"Who else are you looking at" I ask

"You choose, boys from 7 and 12, or boys from 7 and 8" Asher says

His giving me a choice or is this a test, I look at both of them, the boys from 7 ad 8 are laughing at the station like friends, joking around not really taking it account where they are but the boys from 7 and 12 have determination on their faces as they practise weaponary faces black, I don't want to form emotional attachments to any tribute

"Boys from 7 and 12, they seem to Allie out of convinence rather then comfort" I say

"Good choice we will approach them tomorrow I didn't want to form a group then the careers get in your ears" he says

Yet Adelyn is still glancing at me I think she wanted me in the alliance either way, what done is done, I glare at her almost warning her that I will kill her even though I won't well not unless I have to

She looks away getting the message, I know I will change become something but it's what the games do I do not want to be a pawn or a puppet, I don't want to become a forgettable body I want to make a name for myself and this is the best chance I have

 **Training Day 3**

* * *

 **Finn Croman 18, District 4 Male**

* * *

I always thought that the hunger games is the same perfect picture for careers, we form a pack, a strong pack that eliminate the tributes and break up at final 8

A pack of six and maybe one or two outers that can compete against them but this year, this year is different, I should of known it's a quarter quell, they wouldn't want the same thing every year not that the last two years were the same but even though the alliance only had 5 members each year there wasn't a competing alliance and the alliance wasn't split into two fractions

I started off on the bottom, Ansel clearly favouring the twins thankfully for me Merrick ruined it and now I sort of placed my self in good terms with the pair from 2 even though I can see the annoyance in Adelyn's eyes, Ansel knows he needs either me or the twins on their side and luckily he has her under his thumb

But I see the cracks, Merrick is to uncontrollable, Ansel clearly is conflicted on his pathway, Adelyn has zero loyalty and is only in this for the short term and Torin is too focused on his brother and me all I want is this alliance to work

I walk out, as Asher just smirks at me, he still only has three but his easily got allies whilst we won't recruit anymore, Ansel won't listen to my idea of taking the two boys or a weaker boy and use him, but I can't be annoyed by it because he was voted as much as it didn't feel right

"What" I snap at him

One thing about Asher is that he isn't the cold hearted rebel towards the people he trusts, I hear how he speaks to his allies, how is gentle, helps them and almost cares about them, like a lieutenant does with his soldiers yet his going against us, the Capitol, his district

"You know it's so evident the careers are a ticking time bomb ready to blow to little pieces, I really am sorry it didn't live up to the fantasy you have been dreaming about for years" he says

His a different person towards me, antagonising, insulting trying to bring me down "What about your fantasy" I ask

He tilts his head "Just don't interact with each other" Alec says

"How can't I when his openly destroying my allies" I say

"Not your alliance" He mocks

"Apart from punching the girl from two, did he do anything else" Zachary says

I was hoping Zachary was going to yell at him, tell him how stupid and reckless he was, instead he gave him a pat on the back as if he did nothing, that what he did was good "Well no" I mumble

"See" He says

Yesterday we all just trained in survival, more pairs or trios were allying, as I was conflicted on if I should leave the alliance, I knew I was the only one keeping it together yet I just couldn't, I want this so bad

We walk down to the elevator "Have fun trying to split up the pair from two that's your plan isn't it, you want to be number two" he says

I stare at him "Those two bicker all the time, you know he forced her to follow him" I say

"Which is why I'm killing her in the bloodbath for being so stupid to join" he says

"Like ansel would let you" I say

"Ansel won't care if she dies plus I'm a fortune teller I know the bloodbath be in sections" he says

Even though I am not a violent or horrid person, I really want to cut his head open to see if he actually has a brain in there or his just imaginative too much "Oh okay" I say like I'm speaking to a little kid

He pushes me out the way and walks in to his two allies as I walk over to mine, although the twins aren't here yet "have you got anymore hints of his plans yet" Ansel says

"His waiting until during the games to attack, the only one he wants to kill in the bloodbath is Adelyn" I say

"Of course he does" She mumbles

"Well that was your fault for getting into a fight" Ansel says

"I was standing up for myself unlike you do, you just let the runt walk off and form his alliance and do nothing about it does he scares you, does a rebel soldier scare you because that's sweet" she says

I'm honestly surprised Ansel hasn't rammed her head into a wall atleast she more ignores me then anything but I have seen her sword work I thought I was good with trident but seeing the pair from 2 it makes me think district four isn't as well trained or given as good facilities which is slightly annoying

The twins walk over as everyone else gets to training hardly anyone is alone, only four tributes the rest are in pairs or small groups "Im surprised there are so many alliance this year" I say

"The weak know they are outnumbered, make a friend and they feel safer" Ansel says

Merrick doesn't say anything just fiddle with his hands, I'm relieved he has had that outburst because speaking to ansel we know who is the first to get the cut even though I want this alliance to last for a while we already have one alliance member who is unpredictable in Adelyn Yet Ansel said he would kill her the second if he knows she is going to betray the alliance

Merrick is different because he has Torin by his side "The nerdy boy from three built a trap that could kill someone and can build a bomb, maybe don't write the weak off" Adelyn mumbles

"Merrick aren't you good with your hands" Ansel says

The boy nods looking a little nervous "Why not you spend the day trying to make a trap" He says

Merrick nods looking relieved, he is a good fighter yet his to unstable and walks off and Torin stares at Ansel "Let him do some thing for him self for once" He says

Torin nods "Well I'm bored so yeah" Adelyn says beginning to walk off, Ansel opens his mouth but just lets her go to the sword station

"She is angry at me" he says

What's new, at least they are making effort trying to work together even though I do see Adelyn occasionally stare at Asher like she is tempted to join but doesn't, that district loyalty is what we need considering my district partner would happily murder me

But I don't want to betray my district by killing him unless we make final two which I doubt would happen, I want to bring pride to my district because even though I was seen as poor, they still allowed me to survive they deserve a victor

I just hope district two don't get four in a row, they have been having this streak going on and I am afraid it will keep going

"I'm not going to ask" I mumble

"Good idea, I know she will get over it in the games when her life is on line she will fight but is your brother the same" He asks Torin

"I think so" he says

"You think so" I ask

"I just don't want him to kill but I know it's the hunger games" He says

Ansel doesn't look impressed and just walks off as I follow him "Maybe you should of been leader this alliance is a mess" he says

"aren't all career alliances, at least they don't hate you apart from maybe Adelyn" I say

I realised that being leader isn't as fun as it seems especially with this alliance, Adelyn is to disobedient and only seems to listen to Ansel because he threatens her, Merrick needs to be treated like a kid and my social skills aren't great

"I guess, I just did it because I worried I would be cut down first since I am in the strongest but clearly you and the twins want my trust" he says

I sort of respect Ansel he is different to the boys I have met at the training centre, he isn't the brute district two boy that you see most years, his collected and Cleary killing isn't his number one priority it's survival "I can speak to Merrick for you see what his thinking" I say

"Thanks Don't switch sides though" he mumbles

I wouldn't dream of it, I always thought I could be the best in the alliance but once I realise that I won't happen I need to try and associate with the best, plus I have always been good at manipulating people at home, I would always ask people to do something for me and they would obey easily but here it's different, I'm not as perfect as I thought or hoped

I'm normal and maybe that is a good thing, I walk over to Merrick as he fiddles with his traps "Your good at this" I say

"I use to make traps at home, I wanted to see what would happen if something got trapped in it" he says

"Like what" I ask now I feel the smooth talking me come back, I'm not going to backstab this boy but if he knows I have his back he won't stab me by accident which is why I carefully look at his hands to make sure he won't go all stabby on me

"Just animals, we were allowed to go out side the fence to hunt it gave us more exposure, I didn't like hurting animals though because they are harmless creatures but if traps will kill or hurt someone then maybe it won't be so bad if I won't have to witness their death" he says

Mentally he has the age of a 12 year old but the skills of a 18 year old, I know at least I am better then Torin who although has great aim the arrow barely misses the bulls eye and in the games that may mean the difference between a kill or not

I realise that I will have to kill, there is no way Adelyn will unless she is attacked, Torin May hesitate and Merrick probably shouldn't, it's different when your at home it still doesn't sink in but here you know you will have to make harsh choices

"This will really help the alliance" I say

"Really" He says cheerfully

"Of course we can set traps to kill a few or at least hurt some tributes It saves us from hunting all the time, and killing directly" I say

"I'm afraid to kill directly I'm worried I may go over bored, I can't help myself sometimes but at least if I kill I can bring them back" he says

Oh okay then

I bite my lip just nodding, so he doesn't believe death is real that's something "What else are you good at" I ask

"Anything with my hands really building, drawing I love drawing" he says

He could be useful as he shows me how to build a trap and I just pretend I'm interesting, his a sweet kid just troubled and I some what feel bad for him, a lot of these children didn't have a choice and I did

Maybe I deserve to die but I won't I deserve to win as well "Do you hunt at home" he asks

"We don't live near the forests only oceans but I'm not a fishermen so I don't get to do that fun stuff" I say

"Ocean I wish we had ocean I don't like one it's too posh" he says

"I would swap with you" I say smirking

"Hey if I win maybe I will move to four, or even two apparently it snows in two is that why Ansel and Adelyn act like they are made or ice, or even 7 because the forest" he says

"They live in the snow" I say remembering Ansel told me that when we were speaking about conditions

He just nods and I stand "You leaving" he says almost upset

"Just for a moment I need to speak to Ansel because you just gave me the best idea" I say

I feel guilty that I'm speaking to him like his a little kid or maybe it's the fact I have a curious little brother back home "I did" he says shocked

I nod walking to Ansel at the knife station "Kid thinks he can bring back the dead" I say

"For real, great" he says

"Think of it positively he will kill people thinking he can bring them back, if we somehow make him believe that bad people wont be brought back he may not kill" I say

"Or he will, was he aggressive, nasty" he says

"Nice and friendly, like a normal boy, both twins are yet he sees the world differently" I say

"He seems to like you, Torin and Adelyn seem to get along so as long as we keep the twins close this alliance should work, I don't want it to blow up quickly" he says

He still confused me because there are three sides to him, the disciplined career, the guard and a killer

Which one is the real one and if I asked Adelyn she will berate me "We are getting closer there is less tension" I say

"Your right thanks by the way for getting off your high horse" he mumbles walking off

I knew I had to otherwise I was in the outer

* * *

 **Beckham Alrain 17, District 9 Male**

* * *

"For fuck sake" I growl

I angrily try and undo my hand from this stupid rope ad I thought I was trying knot the stupid rope just to get my hands stuck in the stupid rope

The trainer just chuckles at me staring at his magazine "Fuck you" I say

He just chuckles again and I just bash my hand on the station causing the girl from 5 to bolt back to her Allie, Edison warned me about her kindness and being a ray of sunshine, I just see a scared little girl

Asher wanted us to split to see if we can try and attract the two boys we are targeting yet I can't get my hands from this "Fucking help me" I say, I don't know what I did but I can't untie it

The trainer stands up "Oh I should go watch that station, you have a nice day" he says walking off

I try and tug it off but it's stuck, I look around and Asher and Edison must be in the other sections and as nice as Asher is I don't think he will be impressed that I somehow bounded my hands "Hey Adelyn a little help here" I say to the girl from two who had been at the poison station all morning

I should tell Asher about that hopefully she is planning to poison her allies and We can attack she glances at me "Your a idiot" she says

I smash my hands again and she jumps "You try fucking untying ropes" I say

"I was told off for language before why the hell haven't you, stupid head trainer I wish someone would tie a rope around his neck" she says

"Well there isn't any rope to do please just help me" I say

"Why your crazy anti career Allie has me on top of his kill list why should I be kind to street boys like you" She says

"Because I have rope that can choke" I snarl

"You owe me" She says walking to the knife station ignoring the odd looking from her district partner she just jabs the knife right in front of his nose barely missing it then walking off

I wish we had more girls like that in the district or more people like that in general

Asher is right why would she join them if there is a spot for her here?

A alliance that feels like a group Of friends, Miller glances at me and I tilts my head at him signalling to the memory station if he wants he whispers or his Allie I feel relieved when I realise they went there

She cuts the ropes from my hands using the back to hit against my chin "Your a idiot" She says

I almost slap her for hitting me but at least she helped "I will try and convince my Allie to kill you quicker then he had plan" I say walking off as she mumbles something in the background going back to the poison station

I almost want to ask her about that but I have two more allies to recruit "I'm Beckham" I say

"Miller, Ryker" Miller says

I knew there names but for some one like me social interactions are scary "So I'm guessing you two have allied" I say

"Yeah we both sort of don't fit in back home gravitated towards each other I guess" Ryker says

Our alliance is full of misfits

Asher is a rebel in a district that follows the Capitol

Edison is see as a dark cloud to a sunny district

And me well I'm just me, a hateful teenage boy

"Story Of my life I was a street boy, you don't get much respect" I say

"So was I, I use to pickpocket and cause domestic disturbances, the boy from 8 I thought was like me but he was framed for a crime" he says

I knew he was a true criminal or trouble maker, Adelyn and I have clear anger issues, Miller is standoffish and reserved but spifeful with the way speaks

"Because I use to isolate myself and hardly speak people thought I had issues or I was a wild card, I just wasn't the most sociable person but my mentor drilled it into me that alliances work in the games" he says

"How many allies are you willing to have?" I ask

I see Asher walk to another station nodding at me "Depends what sort of alliance" Ryker says

"My Allie, the one that left the careers his a bit like us, a outcast in his district he hates the Capitol and the districts, he wants to make sure careers don't win but his always helping us" I say

"The one that punched the girl from two" Miller says

I nod my head "Respect" Ryker mumbles as he glances at Miller

"We can speak to him he wanted me to approach you guys in case you were suspicious of his motives, trust me I only had have one friend in my life back home and I trust that Asher won't betray me" I say

They glance at each other nodding as I lead them to Asher smirking at Adelyn who just fingers a vile of black liquid a odd look in her eyes, not one of sadism or wildness but mischief

I get why Asher sees her as the biggest career threat "They aren't sure yet but followed me" I say

He stares at them "I promise you I'm not like them, I don't even think I would bring my self to kill a outer tribute it's just I was born there" he says

"I'm in" Ryker says

Miller looks a little more hesitant "So am I" He says

Asher looks somewhat relieved, I don't care that he was from a career district I know that he won't betray us, his allying with outliers so clearly he doesn't care about what his district think, I wish I was like that

I always wonder what people think of me, Asher signals Edison over who comes and greets our new allies "Hey Asher I sort of saw something before" I say softly

Now I'm a little more quiet due to the large group and that I may be paranoid, Edison quietly speaks with our two new allies as he I signal him to Adelyn

"Poison that's a interesting training choose" he says

"I think she had ulterior motives don't you notice that whenever her allies are around she goes to the medicine section but when they are she is back there" I say

"Why not speak to her" he asks

"I don't think she is happy with me, she helped me before and she is very hostile" I say

"What happened" he asks

His a lot like Saden that's why I gravitated towards him and trust him, but I don't don't to disapoint him or seem weak or like a burden

"Well I was at the knot thing station and got my hands stuck and she helped me out I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to look weak" I say

"I just told you to go there in case we need it I don't care if you can't tie a rope, I want you for your skills and because I want to help people like you, I know you may die or I might die and I may every well have to kill you but at the moment your my Allie" he says

"I will go speak to her" I mumble

He looks like his about to say something, I have alway felt worthless, useless and angry, no one at home apart from Saden cared for me, gave me the time of the day now it feels odd having people support me, get along with me

It makes me less hateful

It's a nice feeling "Didn't see you as the poisoning type of girl" I say

"Fuck off" She snarls but then she realises it's me

"Fuck you sound like Asher" she says

"A talent of mine" I say sarcastically

"So you seem so interested, this can kill with one sip or a stab wound" she says signalling to the back poison

"This can cause weakness" she says signalling to the blue

"This can cause the person to be knocked out" she says to the red

"What about the purpose and green" I say

"Purple is paralysis but I won't even consider that or the black one, blue and red are my go to and the green is a antidote, is quicker the the back poison" she says

Then she looks at me skeptically "wait why are you interested" she says

"I'm interested in why you are hiding your skills from your allies" I say

"None of your business I thought you wanted help with poison I just want for you to owe me more, I already have nutcase from 6 promising me a favour I want safety" she says

I admire her strategy instead of just waiting for death to come get her she is using her brain, making deals, being sly and two faced, I don't mind this girl it's a shame she is my enemy "I just like keeping close to my enemies" I say

"Your not a killer kid, neither am I, my brother told me that having poison on you is the safest option in case something turns out badly, if you feel unsafe poison the water, he did it and now he won, plus I do like the mystery poison has, because unless the person is caught black handed, who knows he committed the crime" she says

"Did you just tell me your plan" I say

She rolls her eyes "I'm not poisoning the careers unless it was necessary, I would use the weakened but what is the point since your Allie wants to kill me" He says

"Because he confides in me the most wants me to bring you to hi in the bloodbath if he can't get to you, I may try and convince him tour better keeping Alice" I say

I don't know if I'm a telling the truth, would I tell Asher that, I'm not sure if he wants her, he wants her to join the careers and manipulate her but if I make her think I'm on her side then I won't need to owe her or it will help me in the future I case we do need to fight

In case I do need to kill her

Then I realise this is a killing game, if we attack the careers and some of us live then what, I'm getting nor attached but connected to my allies I guess when you throw a group of nobodies and outcast tighter you forge a bond

But bonds are meant to be broken

I clench my fists anger filling me "If your going to punch me leave" she says

"I don't know what I want" I mumble leaving her confused and alone

I walk past my district partner and her Allie "What" I snap

Eva jumps "Are you okay" She says quietly

"Fine rich girl" I sneer

She knows I hTe her yet she had been kind to me maybe I should be such a dick but she is rich, I am poor and with how the rich use to treat me and all the street boys back home I am hostile towards all of them

The rich had the easy jobs and they would always look at us like trash when they walked past the grain fields so would even walk through it, the only shops we could attend where the ones in the outskirts since in the city no street boys, homes less or orphans were allowed

Maybe that's why I have careers they live easy lives they may work or train but they weren't treated horribly

I make it to Asher "You okay buddy" he says putting his hand in my shoulder

"I just felt angry I didn't want to hurt her, if she convinces me in the bloodbath that her motives are genouine will you still kill her" I say

"No, but I will have to see for myself what about the poison" he says

"She knows different types, I don't think she will use r out of callous just to cause trouble" I say

My allies nod "Are you sure you all are alright with this, fighting the careers it's ago to leave now, I'm not going to hold any grudges" He says

No one does I have just met Miller and Ryker but they know what was invoked in this alliance and they chose to join "So what do we do" Edison asks

"We won't attack in the bloodbath, it's too risky, we go for supplies then find someone safe, we wait for the first career to die then we attack, the alliance is too rocky, there will be a death before final 12 at least, the hopefully we will outnumber" he says

Hopefully he does be careful with his words, but as I stare at him and he glances at me he knows that all of us surviving that long may not happen, not because we are disloyal but even if we won't backstab each other the games are unpredictable

He told me he was a rebel solider second in command his the best person to lead us and he was trained as a career as well he knows the risks of the games, he knows what will happen but does he really want to win?

Will he sacrifice himself?

Should I get close to him?

No I shouldn't think that way for a boy from 4 Asher hasn't been anything but kind to me, he deserves my respect

Yet am I really prepared to run into a battle I may fall in

* * *

 **Careers-**

Torin Zalens, District 1 Male

Merrick Zalens, District 1 Male

Ansel Shenton, District 2 Male

Adelyn Berinar, District 2 Female

Finn Croman, District 4 Male

 **Anti-Careers**

Asher summons, District 4 Male

Beckham Alrain, District 9 Male

Edison Drake, District 5 Male

Ryker Felion, District 7 Male

Miller Locran, District 12 Male

 **Alliance 1**

Imogen Eloin, Distict 5 Female

Caden Nendon, District 6 Male

 **Alliance 2**

Xavier Rylen, District 7 Male

Kaleb Orson, District 8 Male

 **Alliance 3**

Harlen Theron, District 3 Male

Samual Harris, District 3 Male

 **Alliance 4**

Elise Carlson, District 8 Female

Eva Nerion, District 9 Female

 **Alliance 5**

Tarquin Zenight, District 11 Male

Ari Gren, District 12 Male

 **Author note: Since no one seems to be currently reading or following this story, I am writing for my own pleasure which means the characters I find easier to write or who have more develpment will have four pre game chapters, some will have three, some will habe two, some will have one and some will have none**

 **How ever some characters that haven't appeared may get some spotlight in the games**


	7. Private TrainingScores

**Asher Summons 18, District 4 Male**

 **Private Training**

* * *

"I'm not that stupid Zachary" I snarl

After a one hour lecture from my mentor about being careful during my training, I'm not a idiot, I know acting out will put a target on my back

"I'm just making sure you don't burn the centre down" He says

"I'm afraid of fire my parents and their rebels group were burnt alive and shot, I wouldn't do that" I say softly

"I'm sorry I need to realise you not the cold hearted rebel everyone things" he says

We have been on good terms until now "Just don't question me I am better trained then you ever were but I'm not a career I am a solider, I know my secret will be split soo everyone will know I want to fight against the Capitol and I will be killed, that's why I want to send a message first" I say

"I agree I don't want district two to get four in a row" he says

Me neither because both tributes represent Capitol followers, Ansel is a guard that works for his district hired by the Capitol and Adelyn well I don't know what she really follows but I offered her a spot, I still kept a spot and see denied

If she doesn't agree to at least helping us I will slit her throat end of subject

Unlike most years we have to wait in our rooms with our mentor for them to escort us down, they say that training has different tests yet Zachary won before the new training system came in and didn't mentor in the past few years

Only district two were there when they had it "What do you think of your alliance" he says

"I like and trust them I am compelled to work with outcast like me, all my life I was misunderstood and confused about my identity, at least they don't look at me differently I am not in this to win" I say

Self sarcrificing my self could be cowardice but I don't want to be their puppet all my life and I will be watched like a hawk if I win, so if I need to make sure one of my allies I win and let him kill me

I'm just stuck on who "Very Nobel, just make sure doesn't Finn wins, Alec is a pain enough I don't need someone like him to win" he says

"I will burn myself in my grave if Finn wins" I scoff

He smirks "So your rebel group is it a youth group" he says

I bite my lip "Don't worry Asher, I knew you were a rebel before you were chosen, Alec always says he will take the strongest tribute because he is older even though he trained Finn he wanted you and I told him I will take the weakest tribute each year from now on if I had you, I want to help you, I hate the capitol myself" he says

I smile which is hard to get from me "Yeah after all the adults were burnt, I mean murdered, we have a plan but it may not work with me gone now, I was sort of the ringleader even though I wasn't the actual leader but my death will start their twenty year plan, I can't tell you though" I say

One of us had to volunteer for this plan to work, one of us were always going to steal Finns place, not that he was the right choice, his a stereotypical career dick

"Jaidyn said he will tell me about the training if you promise to spare his sister at the bloodbath" He says staring at his phone I didn't even know we have phones

"He can't do anything if I don't" I say

"He will tell the Capitol, they don't know yet, it's safer because if they find out now they will kill you" he says

"What if they already know" I say

"The head game maker and president may know, but the assistant head game makers hate rebels in my year one of them shot a fire ball to the boy from 1 who was mouthing the Capitol it takes three second for them to kill someone, he will tell all of them plus Dorian loves Jaidyn, they knew each other before the games, he will listen to him" he says

"Adelyn will win then" I mumble

"He won't rig it, when Oscar won the games were rigged, that head game maker was eaten alive by thousands of snakes on live TV" he says

"Yet Oscar is Alive" I mumble

"Because they don't know Oscar bribes him if they did well you know but anyways please" he says

"Fine but tell him I would still wound her to teach her a lesson" I say

He texts that and we wait in silence as Jaidyn tests back "Five sections Weaponary, physical strength, intelligence, survival and kill" He says

"Kill?" I ask

"Yeah" He says like he doesn't know but my heart sinks

I want to kill people that follows the Capitol, not children or people like me so it better be a fucking yellow hair, purple skin freak with horns "Haven't you killed before" he asks

"A few peace keepers, this one bitch form the training centre but they represented the Capitol, all these tributes apart from the careers shouldn't be killed, people think I'm stony hearted but I'm not" I say

"I know" he says

Then I remember what he said about rigged games before and I run to my note book writing something down "Do the avox's go to different levels" I ask

"Yeah why, wait are you planning" he says

'The secret you want to know is that Oscar paid the previous head gamer maker to rig his games so he could win, the Capitol don't know this'

I fold the note, knocking on my avox's door as he walks "Can you please take this to Adelyn's room" I say

He nods scrambling off "Cheeky, she will be furious" he says

"That's what I'm hoping for she will either choose to join us or betray ansel or so something stupid and get her self killed either way I don't care" I say

"I wish we could see her reaction" he says that brings a smirk to my face, we are too similar yet instead of working together we are enemies, she made her self my enemy provoking me, now I'm going to provoke her

"We need to get down" he says

I nod following him "So what do I do just show, what I know" I say

"Yes you don't want anyone to think your all talk, you want a high score try" he says

I take a deep breath walking in as he waits for me disgust on my face when I see them in the balcony enjoying a feast not paying much attention, I glance at the note in the screen 'Dear tribute you have five minutes to complete each 5 stations, you will be given instructions in the final one, love the Capitol'

I almost vomit at the last bit but I hear the buzzer as I run to the weapon section, as I grab my sword going to the four stations I close my eyes imagining it's those capitol assholes and I slash with precision but also agressiveness as I leave a pile of dummy pieces I run to the next section, strength, I grab the boulder throwing it with all my might, as I just throw the options they want me to and seeing them watch me intently I can't help me self as I grab a hammer smashing the walls as the buzzer goes early I just throw the hammer smirking and waving at them

Next survival, not my strongest point yet I know not to build a fire, make knots unlike Beckham without getting my hands tied and build a trap, oh how good would it be seeing the president with a noose around his slimy long neck

I run over to the intelligence station my heart pulsing as I see several tactical war questions, I answer them as best I can, as a soldier trainer, finishing much earlier as I look up "You now have 8 minutes for the final station and do not ruin this centre anymore" The head grand says

"That was me showing my strength" I yell

I walk over to the next station to see a Avox told to the ground as I swallow my saliva a knife on the wall 'this tributes has committed a crime against the Capitol you can take as long to kill him'

I don't instead I cut his ropes of as he stares at me confused "Fuck you all" I shout walking out

Zachary jumps not expecting me to come out so quickly "I heard you fuck them all" he sighs

"Wanted me to kill a rebel, no one I live by a code man" I say still holding the knife as he quickly takes it from me throwing it in the bin

"Whoops I broke their walls and stole a knife Yeah wasn't that great at that self control thing you want me to do. Oops" I say

He just rolls his eyes smirking "I can't believe they are forcing tributes to kill before the games" he says

"We get a choice only the crazies would kill" I say

He nods smirking and we walk back up to see Finn and Alec in the lounge "Did you kill wonder boy" I ask

"Of course I did, did you solider" he says

"No because I have a beating heart" I mock

He didn't kill I know the doofus is lying, and he is a terrible liar like when he tried to manipulate me what a idiot, he bites his lip as I sit on the table next to Zachary "Just give up the act, you don't need to act like this tough boy career I know if you were leader you would of ordered tributes to kill for you because your too gutless and you don't want to ruin your perfect image" I say

"Like you, you will kill anyone" he says

I stand and Zachary just pats my back "I am not a fucking monster I am only willing to kill 5 tributes, your alliance, and as a rebel will torture our prisoners who follow the code" I growl

He just rolls his eyes "He may kill you if you keep provoking him" Zachary whispers quietly

"Do I look scared, there are only two tributes I am weary of and they aren't careers" I say

Cohen and Noah, both are, lets say, odd

Noah just stays at the knife throwing station most of time giving tributes creepy looks and Cohen crawls through vents and paints the dummy red, I'm a analyst I know they are our two insane tributes this year which is nerves racking considering there is normally only one "6 and 10" he asks

I nod "I know a physcopath or sociopath when I see one" I say

"Don't tell me you tried to recruit them" he says

"Noah I did he seemed calm, I just wanted him to know he wasn't my enemy even though I am unsure of him" I say quietly

"How long is this taking" Finn whines

"Clearly a few tributes took longer with the kill section" Alec says

6 and 10

I hope my allies did well, I like them I really do and I'm not meant to feel attached but it was like that at home when there are people I am similar too, connect to, I forge a bond with them one that will be hard to break

I will not kill a Allie, I don't care if I die "Why are you looking at me like that my allies aren't insane like yours" I snap

Of course he has to have a argument "Torin is too timid, Merrick is a little delusional, Ansel is more a villain and Adelyn just has temper issues like you" he shrugs

"Thanks or the compliment" I say

He just scoffs, if Finn wasn't so him, I wouldn't of been this mean, but his just stubborn and arrogant like a typical career who will die

I just don't get why some of these idiots think the games are the way to go, for pride and fame there is nothing to be proud of

Oh look I'm a killer

If I met that person I wouldn't be proud of them but these games aren't for us, they are for the Capitol and clearly they find pride in this freak show, to be honest they might not even think it's real, they might think it is exactly that, a freak show

Where the tributes don't actually die because why would anyone sane enjoy it but I guess when you see them dressed up like unicorns or fairies living a easy lifestyle nothing will surprise me

Being here makes me want to bomb the place but that would be suicide plus I don't know how to make a bomb "what are you thinking" Zachary questions

"Do you really want to know" I ask with a smirk on my lips

"Probably not, you worry me sometimes" he says

I just smile "how do you make a bomb" I ask

"Yeah okay maybe I didn't want to know that, you know the only bomb that would destroy the Capitol is a nuclear one and it will destroy everything and everyone in panem" he says

"Oh that's a shame" I say

He just shakes his head laughing "I actually want you to win to see what you would do, you don't have to sacrifice your self you can win if you really want" he says

"It's the difference between want and need" I say

The want to win and need to and neither fit me maybe I should try, a rebellion won't happen any time toon, we still don't have all the districts on board yet I just want the hunger games to finish

They are no fun, not just for me but for everyone else they cause endless pain for both the tributes and family, and friends, they are meant to make us obidient to follow the Capitol yet they make us angry or doesn't effect some people at all

That's why I don't understand how some tributes dedicate time and are willing to sacrifice their lives for this game

The odds are winning aren't always 1-24, some tributes have a much higher chance some don't but the ones that think they will win, either win and stay the same dick head or die

At least I have my eyes open to reality

* * *

 **Cohen Everest 18, District 10 Male**

 **Private training**

* * *

"Do I even want to know why you have been staring at a empty vile for the last hour"

My eyes stare up at my mentor, the one I have barely said a word to but today he said he has had to stay in my room and escort me to training yet I still haven't spoken

I'm compelled by this empty vile, I want it red and heavy with blood yet it's empty, it's hungry

Like me

Mathias thought he would be a perfect fit for me as he use to be a butcher and he used those skills in the games yet he isn't like me, I don't harm animals it's cruel and unnecessary

Humans deserve pain and suffering I don't know why but they do "It's my token" I say

A vile on a black string, I don't wear it because I may get asked questions but it has no meaning to it apart from collecting blood, it has collected many blood samples and I make sure I Why it every time to make it spotless and to ensure I don't drink blood that may be off

"Well since I am forced to wait in this room with you why not you tell me more about your self your a very closed book even for a celebrity" He says

"I cut things" I say

"Animals I did too see we have something in common, I miss my job once I won I'd dint need to work again it felt weird though" he says

His in his twenties or thirties I don't really care all I know is that I got the mentor that actually cares for his tribute while Aiden got a whiny old lady in her eighties that can barley walk

Our other two younger mentors our deemed mentally unstable "That's nice" I say quietly

"So what else" he says

I sigh "I like talking" I say

"I have noticed the only reason why I am bothering with you is because you clearly have a chance but I need to know about you to help you" he says

Noah told his mentor, and Mathias won for a reason, it's jus scary because I am a horrid monster and many people hate those type of people but I can't confront it

Adelyn's blood will only keep me some What stable for a few more days until I growl more hungry for her blood I can drink ad much ad I won't but it won't work "I have issues" I say

He moves his hand so I can keep talking "This vile I collect blood which I drink" I say, I take out the file Noah gave me, my file, my real one and hand it to him, he had a boy like me in his game which is why he didn't make a face or look scared he just nods

"Thanks for telling me" he says

I nod "You don't judge" I say

"You have a real problem it isn't your fault how long are you going to keep it hidden" he says

"Until the bloodbath" I say

Some tributes already know, not that I am a bloodthirsty sociopath but that I am a wild card, they have steered clear of me thinking I am dangerous or creepy and that's what I need

If they fear me they leave me alone

Alone that's all I want

To be alone and be me, to do my thing, to control my self "Your not well, at the moment aren't you" he says

TMy hand shakes "I- got addicted to a tributes blood, a few years ago I drank the blood of my blood type, I almost got my self killed because they were dead and it took me weeks to go back to normal" I say

"How long without it can you last" he asks

"A week but I won't be stable or controlled" I mumble quietly

He looks at me "why didn't you tell me this earlier I could of helped you, tried and get you some blood" he says

"Get me their blood, I just need some from their neck and I will be okay, it didn't work properly because, because it was from their wrist" I stutter

Now I'm saying more words, I have felt sluggish, tired, scared

I'm loosing sanity quicker too the point I may do something stupid "after training we will take you to their apartment, maybe just maybe they may help you" he says

She won't, she thinks I'm insane but at the moment I need the blood before I go into the games

"Okay, thanks for not judging me" I say

"I have seen worse" he says

Seen worse

I don't know if that's a good or bad thing "so you actually sent the Capitol human flesh" he asks

I nod my head "Are you a cannibal" he ask

"Only throat or tongue" I whisper

"It is funny Imaging that the Capitol eat human meat, wait did that mean-" he pauses

"I only butchered for the Capitol, I promise" I say

"Oh you gave me a heart attack kid, I thought I would have to become a vegetarian" he says

"You should try it" I say

He raises an eyebrow "Your not a bad kid Cohen remember that" he says

I want to be remembered as a bad kid because that's who I am

I am a bad person

Am I proud to admit me that? No

Am I scared to admit that? Yes

But at the end of the day, I am me and nothing can change that, Mathias stands "It's time" he says

I quietly follow him, I just need to show my skills get out of their and try and get some blood, try and get another vile so if in the games if I really need it, I have one, I just may need to hide it from any one that checks the tokens out

He waits for me outside and I walk into the large centre reading the note on the wall, 5 sections

What is the last one?

I almost ask that but when I hear the buzzer I run to the dummy, I first show my skills if I were to fight slashing killing quickly then I walk over to then skinning the dummy then cutting it to tiny pieces

I see the game makers watching as I put the pieces in a pile by the corner then run to the next section strength

I just throw what they gave be some are easier the others and I flinch at the sound of crumbling rock

Next is survival, all I know is how to build a fire and that's what I do I stare at the flames wondering if blood would melt if it hits a fire, although I also hate fire so I snap out of my daze putting it out and sitting at the station until the buzzer goes

Intelligence but all the questions, all of them are about killing, my heart beats do they know?

Is this for everyone?

My hand slightly hit the buttons as I try to get them wrong but I can't because all of them are obvious that's when I see the next station, a boy is tied up a note and a bunch of knives are in front of me

Asking me to kill this Avox "Is there a time limit" I ask

If they want me to kill, I will kill the way I want "No take your time just don't take one hour like the boy from 6 we had to cut down a few of the weaker tributes sessions short" he says

What did Noah do for an hour?

I guess I normally take a hour but I don't I walk up to the boy cutting the ropes off but pulling him up in the back to paralyse him

He stares at me unable to speak and I shut my eyes beginning with my work skinning his legs and arms, slowly cutting into his neck until I cut his entire stomach open, staring at the organs, I pull them out not the ones that will kill the bone fatal ones

He cries in pain slowly become unconscious but I let him as I start slowly cutting his fingers and wrists off until I stab his arm blood pooling the floor as I bring my lips to the knife licking it

I realise I went to far and I look up "There are a change of clothes in the bathroom" he says

I realised I almost took half an hour and I quickly walk out licking the blood from my hands and cleaning myself up getting changed, that felt empty again

I didn't enjoy it, didn't feel guilt

I felt nothing at all

I walk out and Mathias stares at me "what took you so long" he asks

"A kill station, I got a change of clothes that's why I'm not covered in blood" I say

"A kill station?" He asks

"Five stations didn't you know" I ask

"I didn't mentor last year, the Capitol like changing the mentors every now and then" he says

I nod my head "I contacted Jaidyn he said he will let his sister speak to you but it is her choice" He says

I nod my head as we walk up to level two, Mathias signals me to wait in the corner as he knocks and after a few minutes Adelyn walks out "I will be back in the apartment be careful" he says

I think his speaking more to her then me but I stare at her "If you want a spot ask Ansel" she mumbles

"I need a favour" I say

My hand shakes more after killing drinking that blood, I needed hers even more "Let me guess like the crazy you are you want my blood fuck off" she sneers trying to walk in I grab her wrist

"Please I will attack you in the bloodbath because I am loosing control back home it was easier because I wasn't surrounded by the thought of death, wasn't this stressed"

She looks shocked I said to much this what happens, then I turn out, I turn out like Noah

And even though I hate my victims, I don't want to turn into a manipulative physcopath

I want to be the poor boy with issues "Fine but I want safety to final 6 and you have to promise me that" she asks

I bite my lip "I won't kill you until final 6" I say

I can't promise her safety she seems to accept them, walking over to me "The only thing is I need it from your neck" I say

"Oh fuck off" she says I keep a grip on her wrist

"Please it will keep me calm longer the I will keep some in a vile, I have this cream it will take the wound away, please I'm really desperate right now" I say

Desperate to the point I'm speaking but insanity does weird things to you

"Fine but you fucking owe me" she says

"You wanted a deal this is it" I say grabbing my knife out pushing her against the wall, she doesn't look comfortable and I push against her slightly stabbing her neck

"Just do it quickly, I can't believe I'm allowing a freak to drink from my neck" she says

I bring my lips to her neck as she grabs my arm, I feel hungry all of a sudden but I grip her tightly I can't drink all of her blood now I will get in trouble, she punches my back to my me stop as I let go, giving her the cream as she quickly smears her neck

"You better never need to do that's again" she says

I shrug cutting her wrist and letting the blood drip into that, as I nod to her walking back into my apartment, I look at the vile walking in "You okay now" Mathias asks

I nod, as I see Aiden in the corner "Thanks for holding things up we centre to do your training in another centre and only had 5 minutes, because of you what the fuck did you do" he asks

I shrug "Do I have to sit out here" I ask

"You can wait in for room for a little while until scores" he says

I nod my head "Thanks again" I say

It feels nice being understood, having someone help me instead of judge or be scared of me "I will help you any time" he says

I nod walking off even though I normally shy away from help, people normally leave me alone here, I'm noticed, seen I will have tributes try to kill me or fifth me

And I don't know how I will handle that

* * *

 **Ansel Shenton 18, District 2 Male**

 **Scores**

* * *

"So what was that about"

I ask moving next to Adelyn who became quite and aggravated ever since Jaidyn told her to go outside

Do I trust her, absolutely not

Do I think she is up to something, yes

And as her leader and the person who very well can steal her life I need to know if she will be too much of a issue "Fuck off" she sneers

I don't think her training went that well because she just stormed in sitting in the corner, or it could be because Tylah had to come to help Jaidyn the rule for each new mentor

Yet they were talking before so it must be the fact that she didn't kill that boy or wanted to, me well I did, it's what needs to be done "Come on we are allies" I say

She sneers walking to her room, as Oscar snickers in the background "Maybe don't provoke her" Jaidyn mumbles

"What's her problem" I ask

"She has a insane boy obsessed with blood, obsessed with her blood, he wanted some before and I know the only way for her to be safe for a few days was to give it to him, she isn't in a good position in these games" Jaidyn says walking to her room

I'm about to say something "What the fuck is this" she screams literally shoving Jaidyn out the way and putting a piece of paper in front of my brother

Jaidyn quickly walks over grabbing her and staring at the paper "Oscar" he says shocked

"Who gave you this" I walk over but Adelyn just pushes me to the ground as I try to hit her back but Tylah just grabs me

"A fucking Genie, I lied I just said I knew your dirty little secret so your lackey of a brother wouldn't kill me I didn't know you cheated" she says

I knew she didn't know, because I was surprised that she acted so calmly even I am disgusted with what he did, that's why I am so hostile towards him "It's a lie" Oscar says

"No it isn't" I bark

"Oh I'm so great because I won, you should all listen to me because I am the greatest victor of district two because I survived" Tylah mocks

"Does it matter, no one knew until you somehow found our and they won't believe you Adelyn your going into the hunger games they may see it as a cop out" He says

She shrugs Jaidyn off walking back to her room which is now locked "For fuck sake" she says

"Plus I am powerful I am friends with the president you two better keep your mouth shut especially you Jaidyn I know where your brothers are" he says

"I can't believe your threatening me, Fine but if ansel kills her I'm telling" He sneers sitting next to Adelyn on the couch

Tylah looks at us "You disgust me" He says to Oscar

I don't need this, I don't need to worry about my brothers stupid dealings especially since it ruins my relationship with Adelyn more we were just hanging there now, I don't know

I scoff at him walking to the couch as well "I had nothing to do with it" I say

"What ever, I will stay with your stupid alliance because I need protection from two maniacs" she says

"I can give you that" I mumble

Oscar walks out and no one calls for him "I'm not like him by the way" I say

"No your worse" Adelyn sneers

Here we go again she just wants a argument "Try not to argue with him your just stressing your self out more" Tylah says putting a hand on her back

She just stares at him grabbing a cushion and ripping it open, well what ever helps her cope

Jaidyn just quickly picks up the pieces, his weird because before the games he was like Oscar now his like a little lost puppy, him and Adelyn spend so much time together now most of it is her having a teenage girl tantrum

My brother isn't, I guess we were trained that family should be second, that it doesn't matter as a guard because your family is your team yet I go attached to my sister and now she is dead

I could be following her

"Is it too late to do a mentor swap" I ask

"Don't even think about it" Adelyn sneers

"Why do you get two" I ask

"Im happy to help sort things out, Oscar let's say isn't the best mentor to have even with your sister last year he just told her three things, kill, kill, kill when she didn't, he didn't bother with sponsor gifts" he says

"Thank you" I say

Tylah was a reaped career and now his a little bit of a party boy, flirting with girls his age but his a supportive mentor, he had mentored twotributes in a row to victory "How much does the kill station change the scores" Adelyn asks

"Has no impact they just want to see who the killers will be" he says

"And there is a only one big bad wolf in the careers" Adelyn says to me

She was okay to me in training now she is just trying to get in my head or to get me the snap but I don't snap that easily "I like to prey on the ones that wrong me too" I sneer

She is about to say something but the TV switches on "What the fuck is that meant to be" she says about the host a young green man

Jaidyn looks amused and even I have to agree with her "Welcome to the 250th score reveals" he says

He goes in for a few minutes and I just hope I got a good score, I need to be the best in the alliance so they respect me

'District 1'

I don't know about the twins, I trust Torin bit Merrick, at least with Adelyn being a pain I know she is capable him I'm just worried if Torin were to die first we will loose it

'Torin Zalens, 8'

"Yet he never hits a bulleyes" Adelyn mumbles

He is the weakest in our alliance but his weapon choice is useful, Finn says he can't throw his trident and the rest of us have short distant weapons, his just too nice, to protective

I wonder what will happen if his brother dies?

'Merrick Zalens, 10'

"Maybe the baby does have skills" I mumble

"Yeah well if he hurts me again his dead" she says

"Maybe don't provoke him then" I argue back

She is about to something but it switches to her, she doesn't look confident or she did something stupid

'District 2'

'Adelyn Berinar, 10'

Impressive, she doesn't look happy and I chuckle when I realise Jaidyn got a 10, he just pats her shoulder "Did you try to fail it" I say

"No I smashed the electricity box was hoping to get zero or 12 because even though I completed all the stations they couldn't see a thing" she says

"How did you" I say

"Skills and Because the intelligence section has light" she says

I don't think she is ever happy but maybe she is a bit nervous since she already has a target on her back but that's her own stupid fault

'Ansel Shenton, 11'

"What the fuck did you do" she asks

"Just showed my skills" I say a little shocked

11 is the best score you can get it means your above the rest, 12 are normally for rebels or people that do stupid things "Well done at least your most likely the strongest in your alliance will make you more respected" Tylah says

Or a target

I can't worry about that, I know how to defend myself I also know if someone is about to backstab with me, I can literally sleep and still be awake, that's why guard training has given has me a step

'District 3'

'Harlen Theron, 4'

'Samual Harris, 5'

Well clearly specks isn't the evil genius we were concerned about "Should we be worried" Adelyn asks

"They May float just be be careful about the glasses one sometimes the smarter ones act weak and then do something to get them to win but I wouldn't be that concerned" Tylah says

I wipe them off but that is just me

'District 4'

'Finn Croman, 9'

Not bad, at least his gotten off his high horse and is much more tolerable

"You know him and the twins have a power play going on to be your number two" She says

"I know, they want our trust, I just want the alliance to last with the anti's then the two crazies this year being a career alone is suicide" I say hinting to her

"You don't need to lecture me I know" she says

She will still do something stupid, I know her well enough

'Asher Summons, 10'

"You may need to do something to fix things with him" Jaidyn says quietly

"I have a plan" she says

I raise an eyebrow "mind your business he isn't targeting you" she snaps

Well he is but I know they won't target us to begin with soldiers and guards a similar yet his alliance is filled with trust and a mutual understanding, ours well I don't know we are a divided team and that's not good

But Asher clearly is a concern but I don't think his a true killer

What does make a 'True' killer these days anyways?

'District 5'

'Edison Drake, 9'

"Shit that is impressive for a boy from 5" Adelyn says

He uses a taser as well she glares at me "I don't need you to tell me you were right I just didn't want to anger Asher by asking him" I say

"Well now we lost a boy that could of really helped us but what ever your right oh Nobel leader" She says

"Shut up" I growl

'Imogen Elion 6'

Honestly I didn't really take much note of her but she did score half so I will keep a eye out

'District 6'

'Noah Alson, 11'

Adelyn slightly shrinks into the couch, and I can actually understand why this boy is by far the biggest threats his insane but hides it well, his unpredictable

Jaidyn just pats her shoulder again "Do you know his plans" I ask

"Destroy humanity" she scoffs

I roll my eyes, but Noah is a problem and I know attacking him straight away won't work but I level his score if anyone can kill him it's me

'Caden Nendon, 7'

'District 7'

'Xavier Rylen, 8'

'Ryker Felion, 7'

"Don't you and your boy pal Finn rave on about how no one in the top 12 is strong enough" Adelyn says

"It's just a 8" I lie

"The same as your Allie what shit has Oscar been feeding you, don't rub anyone out, I wad rubbed out look at me now" Tylah say

And he got a 5 in training

"Xavier needs to die early then, and I know who we target first in the anti careers" I say

"Target first" she ask

"Don't worry your pretty little brain all you do in the bloodbath is try and not get yourself killed let the big boys do their thing" I say

"Fuck you are a pretty boy" she mumbles

I just wink at her, I mean if I wasn't a guard I would of done what Noah did and used my looks against her but Adelyn seems like the girl that would pepper spray you and kick you between the legs if you get too close

District 8

'Elise Carlson, 4'

'Kaleb Orson, 7'

'District 9'

'Eva Nerion, 3'

"Clearly the president wants a Male victor I wouldn't be surprised if your the only female left by final 8 or at least 6" I say

"Because it seems in panem most o the boys get the physcotic or asshole jean" she says

I'm not sexist but most of the females are weaker which in reality should be the way it is

'Beckham Alrain, 9'

Adelyn just takes another pillow ripping it open throwing it everywhere as Jaidyn quickly cleans up the mess and Tylah just puts a hand on her shoulder which calms her

She seems angry that the anti careers are scoring so high, like she regrets not joining them, Jaidyn whispers something in her ear and although she looks like she is about to punch something she nods

I am Jealous, I want that with my brother for him to care and love me

'District 10'

'Cohen Everest, 9'

"At least I scored higher then crazy number 2" she says

"He actually does seem like a nice kid" I mumble

"Well you haven't seen the other side of him" She growls

'Aiden Nilson, 6'

District 11

'Tarquin Zenight, 4'

'Edwin Der, 6'

District 12

'Miller Locran, 7'

'Ari Gren, 4'

"Maybe the anti careers are a issue" I mumble

Adelyn just gets up storming to her room "What happened she has been really moody lately and normally she is very reserved with her emotions" Jaidyn says

"I don't know but can you scream at her to stop being a pain" I say

Jaidyn just shrugs walking to his room "Maybe because she knows you will kill her, just stop faking you like each other, she isn't your pet ansel she your Allie" Tylah say

"She is just too untrustful and erratic" I say

"Yet she is willing to stab the back of your allies while you probably can't because your to Nobel" He says

"I am stuck because deep down I know I'm not a true guard, I enjoy killing and I don't like being this disciplined hating myself because I broke the rules" I say

Tylah may be my age but he experienced the games differently, he was the hunted and became the hunter, like Jaidyn the games made him a better person or made him broken and timid

I don't hate Jaidyn for killing my sister because he has shown remorse my brother is a lying cheat "Your not a guard anymore you never will be dead or alive,it doesn't matter if you spill blood, break your code it's about you winning that's if you want to win" he says

"I don't want to win, I want to live I never wanted this" I say

"That's why I never trained, you can two types of victors from trainees ones like Jaidyn who are so disgusted with who they use to be they become a fragile caring person or ones like your brother so consumed in their fame" he says

"I never wanted to volunteer I guess Adelyn didn't either, that's how our alliance apart from Finn is the same, maybe joining the careers wasn't the right option" I say

"You think, but it is the best for the two of you" he says

His right and now I have to try and make it work


	8. Final Moments

**Noah Alson 18, District 6 Male**

 **Last night**

* * *

I stare at my knife fingering it, feeling the cold blade on my fingers, isn't it peaceful holding a knife, a sweet, silver knife

So sparkly, so beautiful, I wish it had blood on it "Why haven't any one taken that away it's creepy" Caden says

"Clowns are creepy too and your still alive" I mumble darkly

"His just healing" Kellen says

Oh Kellen always sticking up for me, if he knew what I did to that Avox he wouldn't, now I didn't know you could actually pull out someone's spine, break it into taken pieces like knives and stab it into someone, even better was feeling his heart, it felt gooey and wet but it kept beating

A beating heart such a beautiful sound but a black heart is the work of a genius, that's why I collect hearts of my victims sadly the game makers wouldn't let me take the heart, when they are left long enough they become black

It's beautiful to look at just like this knife and tomorrow I can finally kill, finally hear screams finally put my master plan in motion, but I just need to pay someone a little visit but at the moment I feel a little...murderous

And Caden is in my line of sight sadly I can't kill him, I won't anyways because I don't want to see like a traitor in case I do win

Which probably won't happen but a boy can dream

But do I really want to dream and most likely be stuck in a mental hospital my whole life?

Not that I have any issues I am like any boy would be if he was abandoned as a baby, to train as a cold hearted killer, I guess I was the only one to embrace the baby monster inside me

"He got a 11" Caden says

"11 is just a number, the meaning of it is that it presents a skull, it's all about numbers" I say

I'm sick of speaking normal English because my language is much easier "I like numbers, I was good at maths back home" he says

Him and Imogen are perfect for each other I roll my eyes standing up pressing the bottom in my room to signal a Avox "Noah don't be a naughty boy" Kellen says

I guess he knows what I am about to do "I just need to slay someone before I speak to my helper, I don't want to kill her by accident that won't be very good won't it" I say

He sighs locking my door fo me, I think his getting a little more worried about me, but he won't have to deal with me anymore

The Avox walks in and I close the door so he can't walk out "So you have to listen to everything I say right" I say

He nods "Well I want you to listen to me and stay still as I do what ever I want" I say tapping my knife on my fingers

He nods "obviously I'm going into the games tomorrow and I don't know what to feel you know, I'm not scared, I'm not scared of anything because I am death himself in a good looking boy, I am a little idealistic in the sense I see my self as something powerful when I am a normal human boy, well I don't feel things" I say

He just nods again probably having no idea what I mean, I twist my knife again "Did you think you were going to die when you got caught" I say

He nods "I feel bad for you, I'm going to give you a gift before I leave" I say putting my hands in my pocket

He raises an eyebrow a second later both the knives enter his two eyes, he claws to his face as I bring another knife, slashing his throat, watching him shiver and die

Well that was amusing and exciting

I cut his chest open seeing his heart, I do want to pull it out and feel it beat in my hands as I keep it as a trophy and watch it turn black but sadly I can't because I don't think they will let me take a human heart with me

Plus it does sound a little gross, it may not even fit in my pocket, I stare at the body, as I walk out, Kellen raises an eyebrow but then looks at my hands "How do I get rid of a body" I ask

He sighs calling a few avox's as he gives me a towel to rub my hands "Did they give you medication back home because you seem a little different" he says

"They did Because I feel a little delusional at the moment, did I have mental issue?" I ask holding my head

"They said your mental testing was very low" he says

"I'm sorry" I say

Wait why am apologising to this dick, oh wait his my mentor, yep I am really loosing it at the moment, at least killing calmed my nerves but I know I will be better once the games begin

"Don't be, you never had a childhood, that does destroy some boys" he says

It didn't destroy me but I will let him pity me, I do need him still I can't have my mentor abandoned me "I guess it's made me more prepared" I say

Since careers have been around so long it can be easy to analyse how to kill careers but assassins, no one knows my weakness or how I fight, they just think I am a knife thrower

Some people have a idea that I am a wild card

But what really is a wild card these days?

I find it as a insult but I don't know who started that rumour "And you won't feel guilt, that kills some tributes especially the innocent ones they kill and they never get over it, A girl in my games committed suicide over it" he says

Well she deserved death anyways, I wonder where people actually go

No one can tell me, I guess I will find out "Jaidyn texted me you wanted to speak to her yeah" He says

I nod "The training centre, he will bring her there just be careful" He says

"Don't worry she is useful to me, I won't hurt her, yet, can I have my pen back though" I ask

He raises an eyebrow "I'm not going to do anything"I say

Well not anything but I'm not going to kill her I'm not that stupid, but with my mind erratic at the moment and my strong urges to see and inflict violence I need someone to help me with my plans otherwise I will get myself killed

And I may be arrogant but I know I could die, I will eventually and to be honest I don't want to die old, old people are a waste of space and I am not a waste of space

He hands it make to me giving me a weary glance, tributes are allowed to live the building whether it's visiting their allies as to what Caden did or he just wanted to get away from me

Most likely the second option

I make my way to the training centre, Adelyn walking in a few seconds later "First off if you touch me I am leaving I have enough of maniacs wanting something from me" she growls

I just smirk playing with the pen in my hands "so I sort of gave Cohen your blood" I say

She swings her fist at me but I just grab her fist mid air "Are you sure Your not a robot" she asks

"I wish I was then I wouldn't feel emotions, not that I do, or pain not that I do, but I wouldn't be able to bleed which isn't a bad things because blood is a nice sight but dying is the bad thing" I say

She hits my hand so I will let go of her wrist "So what are you planning to do" I ask

"Stay with the careers until you tell me when to do what ever you want, but in the bloodbath I'm going to try and make a deal with Asher make him think that I will kill a career fight for them then I will stab him in the back that's what's you want correct" she asks

"Yes I would prefer final 13, I will try and find a way to contact you in the career then you will be the side kick in my story" I say

"Why use me though, you know Ansel would be a better helper, his a guard after all he always follows authority" she says

I step closer "But I cant manipulate Ansel like you" I say

She sneers at me but I step closer "I will find your weakness if you have any" she growls

"So hostile I am helping you, aren't I" I say putting my hand on her chest grabbing her wrist

"Your helping me become a target for two groups but what ever, I know you will kill me if I disobey" she says

"I didn't promise I won't kill you either way" I say

She looks like she is about to snap, every year there is one tribute, the centre of attention, in the middle of the conflict, and drama, the number one target

She is that one this year and every year they have fallen brutally in the finale

I see my self as a author and I want to write a book similar to past years but this year the villain wouldn't be a career boy, it will be the boy from 6 me

It will make my district look worse, will make the Capitol hopefully get rid of the assassin system, not that I care about those boys but I know the damage it did to me "I will just kill you quicker don't you want a story for yourself instead of being the girl that always finds her self in the drama just to get tortured to death" I say

She shoves me away, I know I scare her or make her anxious "This isn't a book you nutcase, it's reality and I don't care if I am a walking target or easy prey I just want to live" she says about to walk out

"Do you really Because I know you don't want to be trapped your whole life" I say

She stares at me blinking "That's the thing we gave a choice to be trapped, I know how to escape" she mumbles walking out

She doesn't want to win

I know she doesn't yet she will fight because her body will force her to even though deep down she would prefer to be dead, she is right I don't want to be trapped either

I am no longer a legal assassin, I am a killer and if I win everything I did back home, the people I killed, the damage I cause it will all come back to bite me so maybe dying or at least choosing to die would be better

But death is strange thing, because some people they believe in heaven and hell, the resort up in the clouds where you can get what ever you dream of you live the life you deserve looking down on your love ones with angels looking after you

Then hell, underground filled with fire and pain demons that torture you to punish you for your sins once alive

That's what the books say, the book of death I hold so closely to my heart but Adelyn is right, life is not a book

Where someone dies, they just die, they go in a never endless sleep, in peace but then they soon become forgotten I don't even remember the names or faces if my victims, hell I completely forgot how i killed them

Because they mean nothin to be they are just bodies and their objects are their trophies I walk back to The apartment bumping into Caden who yelps "Calm down" I say

He looks at me "I heard, you killed someone" he stutters

"I killed over 500 people kid, you may want to abbreviate" I say

"Oh my god, I got tell my-" I grab him throwing him to the wall

"What were your trying to say" I say switching my pen to the knife tilting my head at him

"I completely forgot, I should be going to bed" he says running in and to his room, I walk in

"What did you do" Kellen asks

"Nothing he just freaked was going to tell his allies I told him not and yeah, I won't hurt him" I say sitting down

"How did it go with Adelyn" he asks

"Good I guess, she sort of made me think about the consequences of living is it worth it" I say

"Depends, as much as I want you to win for someone like you death would be better, no way the Capitol will let you do what your currently doing" he says

"I see my life as a story book, about a killer and he dies but he dies by destroying his killers life, I would of taken the book with my but it's to important to damage" I say

That book was written by myself, a story of my life with the perfect ending how ever do I really believe in death

I'm idealistic and I would hope that crazy yammer I have heard Merrick say is true, do people get sent to a 'better place'

"I didn't take you as a author" he says

"I'm a talented guy, I use to write a journal when I was younger to try and connect with my child self but even as a child, I apperantly used to kill rabbits for fun, so not much as changed now I just hurt people" I Shan

"Are you nervous at all" he asks

"I don't know, I mean, I guess my life is about to change and all but I don't really feel emotions if that's the right word" I say

"Don't feel, emotions they hurt, believe me" he says

"I have a tolerance for pain, and that's probably why I can't feel emotions will it hurt, eventually" I say

"I will put it lightly here your mentally unstable, for you it will be better if you don't hurt or feel, you will just become worse I don't care if your a heartless bastard because deep down I know you had no choice, if you want to live be who you are" he says

I nod my head and he pats my bed "Get some sleep" he says

Tonight for some reason has been mentally draining, I walk to my room, the body and blood gone, but I can't feel things ecause I just can't

Maybe I am a robot or I just am to far gone to be considered human

What ever it is, I am not leaving the hunger games alive because I will be either dead or to far gone, I'm not human

* * *

 **Adelyn Berinar 17, District 2 Female**

 **Morning**

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night

I was angry...I was scared..worried normally I don't feel strong emotions

But I never thought it would be in this hard or emotional, I toss and turn staring at the clock

I just want this to end, because I know deep down as much as I fight I won't win, all my life I have been fighting a loosing battle and finally things are opening up to me, and the worse thing is I'm finally connecting with my brother

And the guilt has flooded me because I have treated him so poorly, maybe he was a jerk to me before he won, but he won he came back to me, broken and scared and all I have been doing is bullying him

I deserve to die but will I let that happen?

I really don't know, Asher wants to kill me, Ansel wants to killl me, Cohen has become addicted to my blood, Noah well I don't know his plans

I have a bad position in these games and it's all my fault but I cant just roll over and die because that would be selfish, I hear a knock on my door before it opens, Jaidyn walking in

I didn't want to go in his room last night, I didn't want to seem weak even though I know I am "Did you sleep" he asks

I shake my head sitting up "I just was thinking how to get my self out of the multiple holes I dug my self" I say

He gets on the bed sitting next to me he was still, protective of me even before he won, he knew I didn't want to volunteer maybe that's why he did for me "Maybe you jump in them, the walking target always makes it far, the boy from one had many enemies last year he came third, the boy from 2 in Oscar's year came third, Tylah was the one in his games and the pattern continues, that's just you, you need to be in the middle of things because that lights your fire" he says

I stare at him fiddling with my hands "I'm sorry for being so mean to you" I say

"I was a jerk I realised that, before the games all I cared about was winning, I wanted a better life, Elliot said you wanted a paternal figure, he tried to be that, the other two were off in their own little bubble and I didn't help, I didn't be a olde brother" he says

My hands shake more and I want to cry because I know deep down I won't win, I can't because I am not that strong compared to these boys "The games they broke you, I'm afraid it will for me, I like being this strong nuicense that gets into trouble, I thrive of it" I say

"You aren't a killer, I killed 7 tributes and during the games I was killer but when I came out, watched the replays visited the families, that's when I felt guilt, I was seen as a monster not a career boy, a Ruthless killer that I broke down after my games to the point I tried to kill my self" he says

I stare at him he never told me this "but you didn't" I ask

"For you, I knew you needed me, you had no one else, I knew you would hate me but I wanted to save you from this fate" he says

I shut my eyes, I am not a little girl, I do not cry

I am strong and reserved

I am a trouble maker but when I open them I feel the tears pooling and he just grabs me pulling me into him "It's okay to cry, I did as well" he whispers

I hold onto him, I tried so hard not to be like Jaidyn because I hated who he became but I don't see a monster I see a vulnerable teenager, maybe it's good to let out the emotions I have been holding in for years, I just become hostile to hold my fear or my emotions

I pull away wiping the tears "I will poke your eye if you told anyone I cried" I say

"She is back" he jokes

I roll my eyes glancing at the clock, still some time "Does it go quickly?" I ask

"No, it's antagonising, my morning felt like weeks, you want it to go slowly yet you just want it to be over" he says

"Its too late to go rouge isn't it" I say

I'm not a career, I never will be I may have trained but that was forced, I developed skills more out of anger then anything, I joined the careers for my own needs bit now, now I don't want to

The careers kill and hunt, I just want to survive "Don't in the bloodbath they will hunt you first plus with the two big alliances it won't be safe, unless you want to Allie with Noah but I will recommend against that and apart from the anti careers there aren't any alliances strong enough" he says

I sigh I wish I can turn back time actually turn back three years from now and become a model citizen instead of who I am now but there is no point thinking if the past, I have a future to save

"I don't mind being a career traitor seems fitting" I say

"I was career traitor you don't seem that angry to be like me" he says

"Because in the games and now you weren't who you use to be, yeah im sick of living in your shadow or being compared to the other two but I can still make a name for myself, I just don't want to die as Jaidyn's sister" I say

He bites his lip "or you can try and win" he says

"For me it's better to think I'm going to die, I will become afraid and fight, trust me" I say

He just pats my shoulder staring at the clock standing up "They gave me your things for the arena, I will be back" he says

I almost call out to him not wanting to be alone but he will be back, his right I need to try and win, I can't try and be my own person I need to be me

Even if I am a hundred piece puzzle, even I can't out the pieces together, I have safety with Cohen and Noah, I have a deal with Beckham I will make a deal with Asher that means the four strongest tributes outside the careers won't target me at the beginning

I'm not a killer, I am intelligent and conniving I need to play that way

It's called the hunger games for a reason, it's a game and games aren't just about playing physically, mentally as well

Jaidyn walks back in carrying a whole lot of things "My arena last year was outdoors but I did not have nearly as much clothing, the arena would most likely be cold, and dangerous survives" he says handing me a lot of clothing

A pair of black pants, a black thermal singlet, black t-shirt, black long sleeve top, Dark blue sweater, dark blue hooded jumper, dark blue polar fleece and a thin water proof jacket in my district colour

So I can be identified

He walks to the bathroom letting me get changed in the clothing already feeling hot in here "Would it be snowing" I ask

We grew up in the snow, the victors village is in the snow as well "I don't think so but it can still be freezing they have that power" he says handing me a pair of thick brown boots as I put them on

Putting the arena clothes on it finally sinks in "I'm a little worried you havehardly been hostile" he says

I smirk "I don't hate you anymore" I say

"Nice to know at least" he says

"You will be getting a belt during launch apparently that's the only survival gear you will get apart form sponsors and since Tylah is a ladies man and some of the younger Capitol boys like you, you already have a lot of money in the bank but we are saving up for the medicine if you bet injured" he says

"I don't want their charity" I sneer

"Yeah well you have to live with it" he shrugs handing me a silver chain with a tag on it

"The Capitol want every tribute to wear this fist in with the arena theme" he says

"A dog tag weren't they worn during the war" I say putting it on

"Yes" he says taking our one more thin, a digital watch

"This will be your tracker" he says putting it on, I wince he when I try to take it off it's almost stuck to my skin that's when I see my name, district, status and number of kills

At least I'm 100% healthy

"Did you wear this" I ask

"Yes I got really angry during the games and tried to take it off but it was impossible" he says

Great and it's annoying "We have some time and I doubt you would want to be around Oscar for long, and we were told none of you can eat before the games because you need to have these" he says take a packet of vitamins giving me two

I take them making a face at the taste "is it okay not to feel emotions" I say

He nods "I was like you I hid my emotions, just keep hiding them in the games they can kill a person" he says

I nod my head "What did Ansel tell you the plan was" He asks

"Him, Finn and Merrick will try and kill any tributes that try to escape, he wants them to get a kill each, Torin guard the courntopia, and I try not to get myself killed so I can pretty much hide in the bloodbath which I'm fine with I don't want to kill" I say

"At all" he questions

"I'm willing to kill out of self defence but I If stumble across a scared weaker tribute I will let them go but if you said they won't give up any supplies I doubt there will be much to get" I say

"Weapons, it's very unlucky for a outer tribute to get sponsored a weapon and that's the one thing mentors say now, if you at least have a knife you can defend your self, I made that mistake I was lucky I got sponsored a gift" he says

"Your giving me very good advice for someone who hated himself I say

"It's you, I'm willing to open the scars up if it were someone es,e I wouldn't hurt myself like this" he says

I just nod I didn't want to get attached to him again "At least I can be a daredevil living in the thrill of the moment" I say

"Do that it makes you do things that could save you just didn't jump off tall things and kill yourself" he says

"Don't worry" I say the door knocks and Tylah walks in when Jaidyn opens if

"How are feeling" he asks

"Fine are they outside" I say

He nods "I would prefer not to loose my temper early" I say standing

"Just don't talk to him, I know your pissed at Ansel but he is your leader" Tylah says

"I will be fine" I sneer as I follow them out, I don't glance at Oscar sitting next to Ansel

"You have the six layers too" he complains, I nod our clothing is almost identical, but he has grey pants and his sweater isn't a V neck, I don't know all of the district colours but I know the important ones

Four, Light blue

Six, Light grey

Ten, White

So Ironic that the two crazies are wearing light colours

"You may need to change your plan, I don't think there will much at the cournotopia apart from weapons" I say

"Even better, wait what about survival objects" he says

Clearly he wasn't told as much as me "We get them in a belt, what did your moronic brother ell you" I say

"He hasn't spoken to me"Oscar says

"I'm not speaking to you" I bark

"Like he said I didn't speak not worth my time" Ansel shrugs

His fault for being born in that family but how could I talk, two of my brother are two of the most wanted people in my district and they are who knows where

"So is the plan still the same" I ask

"Yeah But you don't need to hide if you want to fight you can or just gather the supplies your my most important Allie I don't want you dead" he says

I should take as I good thing but he might as well say 'your mine to kill so I don't want you killed by someone else'

Ansel still believes he can manipulate me and he is by far wrong, I know he is cautious of me, I know his fighting technique, his strength and weaknesses, I can beat him in a fight using that

"So nice" I say

He smiles at me but I know it's fake, I know his patronising me, Tylah said something to him and I appreciate I am sick of him treating me like I little child, like his pet

Because I'm not and if I have to I will show him that the hard way

"You really think splitting the twins up will be a good idea crazy twin can't be alone" I say

"Well his a 18 year old, I'm not babysitting and I need someone to guard the courntopia who won't effect me if they were to die, Torin is the weakest and he won't kill at least Finn will and I plan to kill one if the anti careers" he says

Did I just find a way to survive Asher, oh Ansel you trusted the wrong girl

"Who" I ask

"Ryker, his the weakest" he says

Actually the boy from 12 is but let him think what he likes "He did go to the axing academy be careful who you call weak" Tylah says

"I know, but if you want you can keep your master occupied" he says

I almost punch him but I stay in control, as Jaidyn mumbles that him and Tylah need to go to the launching pads to me as "I have a deal with the devil please I will stab his back when I need, but we need him and Cohen Alive" I say

"Good just make sure they don't target us" he says

Or me I don't care about him, I won't kill ansel myself but I can't wait till someone kills him so I don't have to deal with him much longer he is a pain

"So does your genius brother have an idea for the arena" he asks

I meet eyes with Tylah who shakes his head warning me not to tell him, why should I "no" I say

I'm not loyal to him, I won't kill him, I will stay with the stupid alliance but I won't give him a upper hand, I learnt about the World War I know what will be involved if it does

They could of just given us the dog tags for show but I want to be prepared in case

* * *

 **Beckham Alrain 18, District 9 Male**

* * *

I use the hammer to smash the last piece of glass swing it crack in my hands s I step on it suddenly feeling calm

I put the hammer down as Myren stares at me "Feel better now?" He asks

I was angry this morning when I woke up screamed at him when he was knocking on my door, then screamed at how many clothes I was to wear, then screamed because of the stupid watch on my wrist and he thought to calm me, let me smash the mirror and shower glass with a hammer

"Yeah, sorry you had to witness that" I say

I just had to let my anger out or I was going to explode or kill someone and Asher wants us to get supplies and rush out but I have a job and I don't want to ruin that job because I am so Damn angry they had to stop the medication because I wouldn't allow it in the arena

I say fuck the arena but I guess I need to try and act normal, I have a good alliance one I trust I don't want to loose that because I am a idiot or because I have a temper tantrum and Asher gets worried and kills me

He really had taken me under his wing, he has the same issues yet his so controlled, so determined and I can really respect that side of him "It's okay you need to be hundred percent focused" he says

I sigh "I am secretly worried, not that I will die but that I may disappoint my alliance get and get left behind, I never cared for people and now I feel so attached to my alliance and I know it's dangerous have I gone in to deep" I say softly

"Maybe but the strongest alliances always know when to split, or they stick together to the end, it's okay to feel this way, I have heard of you and you didn't have much friends back home, correct" he says

"Only one, I would die for him that's how strong it is everyone else would see me as a poor street boy, look down at me but he stood by me through thick and thin, it's hard for a person like me to get attached" I say

"Is to all your allies" he says

I shake my head "Asher and Edison the other two are nice and all but they aren't like me, I know I may need to kill them" I say

"Don't think that way it will stress you out more" he says

I nod staring at my hands, the bastard won't even let us eat not that I eat This Capitol food it's too rich or expensive and made me vomit straight away at least unlike the careers I can last almost three weeks without food, two of them are siblings of victors, the twins are from a wealthy family they are use to being well fed

"Okay, I just need to try and stay calm until the games at least I can fight people" I say

"Or kill" he says

I shake my head "I don't know about that, don't make me angry" I say

"I'm not but realise a fight can end up with death" he says

This is just too much I hold my head "I just want to get there, get this over with die or win why the fuck is time going so slow" I growl

"You seem desperate to find out your fate?" He asks

"Weren't you?" I ask

"I just wanted to wait for it to happen, I just wanted to hide from the truth and I guess I never faced death" he says

I wish I could talk to a tribute that died but then I sound crazy because the dead can't talk even though crazy twin believes it isn't "Let's go out for a few minutes before you and Eva need to head down to the launch rooms" he says

I scoff "My district partner is a whiny baby" I say

"The poor girl will die today just be nice or just don't speak to her she doesn't need people saying she will die, it won't do good for her confidence" he says

I don't say anything and we walk out, Eva stares at me and I try and act nice "You okay" I ask

"No, are you" she says

"I guess don't worry, if you run you should be fine" I say

The careers have a plan, three will go for the tributes trying to run and get supplies, one will guard and one will be Adelyn who will either be dead or occupied if I get to her

But Asher trusted me to bring her to him, I can't let him down

"But I have a Allie and we need supply's" she says, having a other tantrum, as the two mentors leave

"What ever hope your death isn't too painless" I spit, I am sick of her pampered attitude, she stares at me backing away a little nervous as I wait, walking to the elevator, I just need to do what he said

Shouldn't be that hard just wound and drag a hostile career girl to my career leader, no effort right

Nope the positive thinking makes me angrier or more ready to face the consequences of the games, the elevator ride is completely silent, I won't even call us district partners because if I have to throw her under the bus I will people like her disgust me because while I had to work and steal and be this hateful boy

She lived the best life she can in 9 "Have you ever used a sickle" I ask

"I only decorated the cakes, Daddy didn't want me to hurt my hands" she says

For fuck sake am I talking to a 12 year old

Thankfully we enter the training floor every district in different colours, at least ours is brown so blood won't stain, it's not that I plan to kill but if I have to I will, I seperate from my partner walking to my alliance "What happened to your hands" Asher says

I stare at it cuts from the glass "I smashed glass with a hammer, I will get my mentor to fix it" He says everyone is in their alliances or by the corner, speak last minute strategy as a attendant hand us a colours card black

I look back and see a few people with white cards as all my allies have black "If you have a white card please go through the doors" he says 12 tributes go through the doors

They just be separating our hovercraft and not putting two districts together "Shit the twins don't have name tags" Asher mumbles

I stare at one of the twins speaking to Adelyn who looks pissed off she is left with us or that all the other females are in the other hovercraft but considering that the two wild cards are also here I don't think she is happy

I wonder if there will be two arenas but that would be stupid "Considering that Adelyn is speaking to him somewhat calmly it's the sane one I don't know there names though" I say

"Torin sane one, Merrick insane" Miller says

"Good because Torin is the weakest link and is the first to go if all goes well with Adelyn" Asher says quietly

We nod "You all know your roles in the bloodbath, Edison you stay with me and we try to get in the way of any career trying to attack Miller and Ryker where you two run to the courntopia trying to get as much weapons or supplies as possible, Beckham give her a beating then bring her to me" he says

We all nod and I glance at her as she glances at me rising an eyebrow I have had my fair share of fist fights but not with a girl but at the end of the day the gender of your opponent doesn't matter if they kill you

"Black" he says

"That's racist" I hiss not that anyone this year is dark skinned

Edison nudges me smirking as we file into the hovercraft "Please sit at your designated seat" he says

The seats are in pairs scattered all over the hovercraft I see mine in the far corner "At least I can speak to a pretty girl before we launch" I say as Adelyn takes a sit

"Shut up, your one of the only tributes I can tolerate don't ruin it" She sneers

Well I will ruin it when I attack you in the bloodbath and bring you my Allie who may kill you if you say no to him but she doesn't need to know that "Look I'm trying to distract myself, before what could be my death" I say

"You don't die in the bloodbath Beckham, my alliance won't touch you guys, Ansel wants to target the weak" She says

"Well I still have no idea, Noah and Cohen are both freaks they may target me"I say

They both look at me like they heard me even though they are in seperate corners, oops "Your a idiot" she says

"They won't hear me, they are human" I say

They wouldn't hear me the hovercraft is too loud and they are far "Are they" she asks

I just shrug, she would be easy to find in the bloodbath because she is the only blonde girl and the only girl I see actually going into the bloodbath or not dying "No hard feelings right" I say

"As long as you don't smash me with your weapon, we are all good" she says

No promises

"Of course" I say

I'm a good lair never knew that but I am, we fall silent my head is in a whole bunch of thoughts and emotions as a young man walk over to us pulling out a needle "Wait what is that" I ask

"Blood thickening, will make it harder for you all to die" he says putting it in my neck then Adelyn's

"I hope he dies slow too" I mumble

She smirks at me, Asher paints her as the enemy but she is like me, like him "So you were a criminal back home" I ask

"Not really a criminal just someone who disobeyed rules again I didn't really want to follow the crowd, so I just acted out for the thrill of it" She says

"Yet you joined the careers" I say

"I'm not loyal to them, I have motives don't worry your alliance is safe" she says

I nod "I did the same too break rules, sadly we can't here" I say

"There are no rules to broken in the games unfortunately" she says

"Well let's break that rule" I say

She smirks at me and I almost feel guilt for what I plan to do but Asher asked me

The hovercraft stops but when Adelyn walks past me I grab her wrist "I'm sorry" I whisper in her ear

She is about to say something but I push one of the boys from 11 away and walk to the front

Maybe I am not all cold and heartless, maybe I do hold emotions inside me but I am not a killer

Not yet anyways maybe never, I make m way inside the building walking into my room, Myren stands "How was it" he asks

"My Allie wants me to hurt this girl and bring her to him bit I don't know if I want to, she is so much like me that I pity Her" I say

"Will he kill her" he asks

"I don't know" I admit

"You chose to Allie with Asher he is the best bet for you to get far you won't be killing her, her blood would be on his hands, you have to do bad things to win" he says

I nod my head as he hands me a belt, a heavy one "Do I need this" I say staring at the multiple compartments

"It's the only survival items you will get" he says when I put it on

Each compartment as a different item

I put the belt and it isn't as heavy but I do look ay each pocket a map of the arean which to me is just a bunch of lines and colours, a compass, a small packet of crackers, small empty water bottle, one pocket is filled with first aid items, gloves, water purifier, torch and a gold key

"A key" I ask

"Keep it Cleary this arena is survival based" he says

Great

I walk into my capsule "Relax Beckham, follow your Allie stick with him and don't feel guilty" he says

Guilt washes people like a ocean but his right I can't feel guilt otherwise it will kill me


End file.
